Animal King
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: La venganza, puede guiarnos por el camino incorrecto. O puede, llevarnos a la meta correcta, pero por un camino difícil. Un niño inocente, una situación incomprensible para él. ¿Qué es correcto o incorrecto? ¿Quién es realmente el bueno y quién es el malo? Héroe o Villano. Es hora de decidir. ¿Como puedes desempeñarte como héroe o villano o espía, teniendo una acosadora?
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**01**

―El era… muy tierno. Siempre se la pasaba balbuceando, siempre hacía toda clase de planes e ideas raras, aunque a veces, esos planes e ideas, nos permitían vencer al enemigo ―la niña, que estaba entre las piernas de la mujer de cabello purpura, le sonrió a su progenitora, mientras agarraba una fotografía, en la cual se veía a su madre, besando a su padre, se les veía felices. La mujer, la heroína Earphone Jack, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su novio ―Y... así mismo, esos planes, le sirvieron para pasar información… a la liga de villanos.

―Tengo entendido, que Otosan deseaba ser un héroe. ¿Cómo se convirtió entonces en un villano? ―preguntó confundida una niña de cabello verde y ojos negros.

Midoriya Kyōka, acarició el cabello de su hija. Ella, solo podía imaginar, _más o menos_, lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión, cuando su marido se quedó completamente solo, en el mundo. Como comenzó a odiar a los héroes y el cómo se unió a la Liga de Villanos.

Había algunas cosas que ella desconocía, pero sí… había otras, que ella lograba recordar, casi perfectamente o datos que conocía, gracias a los diarios de su marido, los cuales le costó demasiado el ordenar cronológicamente, pero después de la muerte de este último, solo le quedaban los diarios, las fotos, los recuerdos... y su pequeña hija. Abrió un diario, el cual ella había nombrado como "Diario 01", aunque bien, podía no serlo, pero era el cómo su marido creció y ella, lo creía el inicio de todo…

_Para Midoriya Izuku y Midoriya Inko, la vida no había sido fácil. Izuku, no despertó su Kōsei a los cinco años y eso ocasionó que Hizashi los abandonara, no sin antes intentar matarlos a ambos, en un incendio provocado, solo para ser detenido, mientras que ellos comenzaban a vivir, gracias al Estado._

_Inko, logró tener un trabajo de medio tiempo como cocinera en un restaurante pequeño y así, pudo ganar dinero, mientras que su hijo iba al colegio y del colegio a la casa._

_Él deseaba ser un héroe, deseaba ser como All Might, pero no lo lograría sin un Kōsei y aun así, él poseía algo que pocos niños, poseían a su edad: una inteligencia prodigiosa._

_No solo era su inteligencia, era también su capacidad de análisis. Eran dos cosas, que lo habían llevado a analizar a héroes y a villanos, anotando todo cuanto podía de ellos y a veces, creaba ciertos objetos, que podrían auxiliarle, para incapacitar a un villano, si la situación lo requería._

_A sus 6 años, se acercó a una escena del crimen y dio datos a los policías, que estos habían pasado por alto, dejándolos asombrados. Cuando siguieron dichos datos y pistas, proporcionadas por el niño de cabello verde, lograron dar con los criminales. Horas despues, el jefe de la policía de Tokio llegó a la casa Midoriya, dándole un premio a Izuku, ese fue un día muy agradable para el chico._

_El niño, logró impresionar al jefe de la policía, el propio Nakamura Tadashi, le enseñó nuevas técnicas de detección._

_Un año despues, Inko se mostró preocupada, pues su hijo no había despertado su Kōsei, fueron al médico y él les dijo que Izuku era un Mukōsei, era un niño completamente normal y que no podría lograr sus sueños. Esa, fue la primera ruptura para el niño._

_La segunda, tardaría 7 años en llegar, a sus 9 años, el niño y su madre, fueron asaltados por un villano, el cual golpeó a Inko, mientras que Izuku se ocultaba, al tiempo que el joven, lo veía robando cosas en la casa, él deseaba auxiliar a su madre. Quizás…_

_Quizás, aun pudiera salvarla._

― _¡Todo está bien!, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué yo estoy aquí?! ―escuchó Izuku y sonrió, era su héroe, era All Might. El héroe entró en la casa y se propuso a atacar al villano, que estaba robando asaltando la propiedad. All Might era fuerte, pero el villano era escurridizo y cuando, creyó tenerlo finalmente acorralado, no temió en atacar― ¡Nueva Jersey Smash! ―gritó, pero el villano usó su Kōsei __**Kawarimi (Reemplazo/Intercambio)**__, se intercambió de lugar con Midoriya Inko y la mujer falleció de forma horrorosa― ¡Bastardo! ―gritó All Might, girándose y atacando nuevamente, solo para ser gravemente herido en el costado derecho, pero aun así, pudo acabar con ese villano. El héroe buscó si había algun rastro del hijo de la mujer, sabiendo de su existencia, gracias a las fotografías; pero Izuku, horrorizado por lo que acababa de ver y siendo solo un niño, malinterpretó las cosas, creyó que All Might deseaba asesinarlo y usó una salida secreta._

_Cuando el niño se aseguró de que el "héroe", no podría encontrarlo, se quedó ocultó. Incluso de la policía, quienes realizaron el procedimiento y sacaron los cadáveres._

_Luego, volvió a la casa. _

_Se fue a su habitación y comenzó a llorar._

―_Los héroes… los héroes no salvan personas. Solo lo hacen por dinero y fama ―sentenció el niño, con el corazón roto ―No sé el cómo. No sé el cuándo. Pero yo… voy a matarte… All Might._

_El dolor emocional y el trauma, le hicieron despertar su Kōsei._

_Dolor: Por la muerte de su madre y por haberse quedado solo._

_Frustración: Por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla._

_Odio: Los héroes solo hacían su trabajo por dinero._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Madre e hija, no podían creerlo. Aunque Kyōka, sabía que su novio, había sido por largo tiempo un supervillano, no sabía que ese fuera el motivo para serlo. Solo hasta ahora, muchas cosas, tenían sentido para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**02**

Tras un largo día en la Secundaria Orudera, finalmente Midoriya Sakura, volvió a casa, encontrándose a su madre viendo una telenovela y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

―Okasan, ya llegué ―dijo Sakura.

―Bienvenida, cariño ―dijo Kyōka sonriente, solo para ver la cara de aburrimiento de su hija― ¿Estás bien, princesa?

―Hoy nos preguntaron en clase, qué deseábamos ser de adultos y todos mis compañeros, rompieron las hojas y dijeron que querían ser héroes ―dijo la chica de cabello violeta, deseando dejar de lado, la idea de los héroes.

― ¿Y tú, no deseas ser una heroína? ―preguntó su madre.

―Por y para algo, es que he estado aprendiendo a tocar los instrumentos, mamá ―dijo Sakura ―Viviré de la música. No será fácil, lo sé, pero no por ello, será imposible ―su madre asintió y sacó el diario de su marido, a Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos y se sentó junto a su madre, en un parpadeo, haciéndola reír.

**Lectura del Diario**

_El Kōsei de Izuku, se manifestó ante él, como una criatura humanoide traslucida, que contaba con unos brazos absurdamente largos, terminando en garras de tres dedos y el pulgar, su cabeza casi parecía ser alguna clase de cráneo a modo de casco de color verde, con dos pares de ojos que se resaltaban a cada lado, así como una mata de cabello azul. La piel estaba cubierta de escamas verdes. Sus hombros y genitales, estaban cubiertos por una mata de pelaje castaño._

_No fue fácil descubrir como manifestar a la criatura. Pero poco a poco, fue aprendiendo, que por su cuerpo, corría una energía, la cual era de lo que la criatura estaba hecha y con eso, podía manifestarla. Bastaba con dar una orden en voz alta o solo con pensarlo, para que atacara a un enemigo u objeto. Cuando se "desactivaba" o "dormía", se manifestaba en el cuerpo del peliverde, como tatuajes de color __**verde agua**__._

_Aprendería, su otra habilidad, casi 6 meses después de que ella se manifestara: Podía cambiar de forma, solo con pensarlo y dependiendo de la criatura, imaginada por Izuku, solo un par de tatuajes se desvanecían o podían desvanecerse todos._

_No fue difícil para Izuku, conseguir ayuda del Estado, logrando que le fuera rentado y pagado, un pequeño apartamento, así como su colegio. Comenzó a repartir el periódico, con tal de tener algún tipo de dinero propio e incluso, aprendió a cocinar, así que vendía pasteles de chocolate, vainilla y naranja, de puerta en puerta._

_Los años pasaron, e Izuku, después de muchos años, vio, cuan toxica, resultaba su amistad con Katsuki Bakugo, así que comenzó a ignorarlo._

_Uno de los cambios más grandes de su vida, llegaría un día cualquiera, cuando vio a una niña de cabello violeta, siendo molestada por unos hombres, con intenciones de violarla._

― _¡OIGAN, DEJENLA! ―Gritó Izuku._

―_Mira mocoso ―dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a Izuku ―__Más bien retírate, sino quieres__―el sujeto cayó al suelo, cuando __**Life**__, se manifestó como una pantera y un tigre de color verde traslucido, ambos felinos, se arrojaron contra los hombres, haciéndolos huir, al ver que no podían herirlos._

_La niña de cabello violeta, alzó su cabeza y vio a su salvador._ ―_ ¿Estás bien?_

―_Gracias por salvarme. Soy… Jirō Kyōka._

―_Por nada. Es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿no? ―dijo Izuku ―Aunque bueno, me considero solo como… alguien que hace lo que debe hacerse. Oh, lo lamento, no me he presentado: Midoriya Izuku._

―_Gracias de nuevo, Izuku-San ―dijo ella._

_Luego de mucho esfuerzo y conseguir información, gracias a Life-Águila y Life-Araña, Izuku pudo encontrar la guarida de La Liga de Villanos. _

_Fue gracias a Life-Araña, que Izuku consiguió información sobre ellos, sobre cada uno de ellos, desde nombres, edad, domicilios, incluso Kōsei. Pero no fue necesario chantajearlos, All For One, se mostró muy interesado en la información que Izuku podía reunir sobre los héroes y villanos en su día a día, aquello le valió una entrada completa a la Liga._

_Su trabajo, era ese mismo: reunir información y aún más importante: Reunirla, sobre los maestros de la U.A_

**Fin de la Lectura del Diario**

―Entonces, Otosan era un espía, dentro de la U.A, para la liga de villanos ―fueron las palabras de Sakura.

―Yo, volví a ver a tu padre, durante el Examen de Ingreso, donde él me salvó una vez más y yo… ―Kyōka se sonrojó ―Yo… ―tomó aire, no era fácil contarle algo como esto a su hija ―Me obsesioné con tu padre. Me enamoré a… ―sonrió ―Me enamoré a segunda vista. Me había salvado dos veces, era el chico perfecto. Era amable, gentil, podía…

―Crear planes, conseguir información, etc. ―concluyó la propia Sakura, mientras veía a su madre, tomar una fotografía de un estante y sonreírle a Izuku ―Mamá. Dijiste que… que en el sótano, habían algunos recuerdos de papá, pero, cuando fui a ver… ―Kyōka palideció y se giró a mirar a su hija asustada, al recordar la silla y los grilletes del sotano ―Mamá… ¿eras una Yandere?


	3. Chapter 3

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**03**

¿Cómo le explicas a tu hija, que tu padre te salvó dos veces y te volviste una Yandere, que no lo dejaba ni respirar?

―Ya ambos estaban en la U.A, ¿qué pasó? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Entre más tiempo pasaba yo, viendo a tu padre, más… lo amaba ―dijo Kyōka, para luego suspirar ―Tu abuela… mi madre ―aclaró por si las dudas, la niña solo asintió ―Bueno… la cigüeña, llegó cuando ella era muy joven y… tu abuelo no quería…

―Mamá ―dijo Sakura mirándola ―Ya sé cómo es la reproducción humana, no es necesario que sigas con eso, de la cigüeña. ―Kyōka se sonrojó.

―Tu abuela, creyó que tu abuelo desearía estar con ella, pero para él solo fue… diversión de una noche y luego, comenzó a frecuentar varios lugares a los cuales, no debería de ir y tuvo varios novios, pero todos la abandonaron ―Kyōka suspiró, al recordar como era su madre y los 3 novios, que había tenido, en el tiempo que la criaba a ella. ―Finalmente, llegaría una joven de buena familia, llamada Kimi, la heroína Spark-Girl, tu abuela, ahora tenía a una persona, que la amaba desde el corazón y no dejó ir la oportunidad de amar. Desgraciadamente, ella acabó por pensar, que todos los hombres eran iguales y que tu padre, también me… dejaría. Aquello, sumado al desprecio que tenía tu abuela, por tu abuelo y por cuanto me parezco a él físicamente, hicieron que ella me tuviera cierto… odio, me volví muy insegura y no tenía una personalidad definida.

― ¿Pero Otosan, no traicionó a Sensei, durante la batalla final? ―fue la pregunta de Sakura ―Además Okasan, ustedes se enamoraron, ¿o no?

―Debilitó a Sensei y mató a Shigaraki Tomura ―especificó su madre ―Pero antes de eso, necesitas saber sobre nuestras experiencias en la U.A y del como… me enamoré de él, ¿no lo crees, cariño? ―el rostro de su hija, se iluminó, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña, mientras agarraba un diario de su marido.

**Recuerdo**

_Sensei, también conocido como All For One, se mostró maravillado, cuando Izuku le demostró las habilidades de su Kōsei: Solo con su imaginación, los tatuajes en su cuerpo, se hacían independientes, pudiendo cumplir toda clase de tareas y cambiar de forma._

_En ese momento, ambos se encontraban en una sala negra y Sensei estaba sentado ante él, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras._

―_Tu Kōsei sería perfecto, para lo que deseamos lograr y estás conectado a ellos. Puedes ver y escuchar, lo que los animales de los tatuajes, ven o escuchan ―dijo Sensei ―Es maravilloso. Sin embargo, eres un doble agente, así que necesitarás de un segundo Kōsei y yo te lo daré. Un Kōsei para un héroe y un Kōsei para un villano. Elige, Izuku-San._

―_Comprendo ―dijo Izuku._

―_Bien puede estar en mi repertorio―varios monitores se encendieron alrededor de Sensei e Izuku, en cada uno, había un héroe o villano, usando su Kōsei. A Izuku, le costó un poco, el descubrir, que aquellos, eran los Kōsei de los cuales Sensei había arrebatado a otros ―O bien, puedo robarlo de alguien más ―dijo Sensei con una sonrisa, Izuku podía conseguir cualquier tipo de información para ellos, Izuku podía crear cualquier cosa que su imaginación quisiera, el chico, merecía lo mejor de lo mejor― ¡INCLUSO PUEDES PENSAR, EN UN KŌSEI MUTANTE Y NO HABRÁ PROBLEMA! ―dijo extasiado. Izuku se quedó mirando las cámaras y miró el Kōsei de un villano, haciéndole apretar su puño derecho._

― _Sensei ―dijo Izuku ―Life, ha probado ser un Kōsei que no solo me permite… generar, animales de gran tamaño, sino que, además, puedo crear animales de menor tamaño, incluso insectos― le dedicó una sonrisa ― ¿Quién en su sano juicio, prestará atención a un mosquito, en la pared o a una libélula, encima de un tablero? ―Sensei asintió._

_Pasaron 2 meses para él y finalmente, llegó el gran día, de iniciar su camino como espía de la Liga de Villanos. Todos fueron encerrados temporalmente, en un teatro, siéndoles indicado por Present Mic, lo que harían: irían a ciudades-simulacro y ganarían puntos, destruyendo robots. Fácil y sencillo._

_Pero el problema, era la competencia dentro de ese lugar._

_Izuku, logró destruir a su primer 2 puntos, al crear a una pantera, luego de 15 minutos de iniciado el examen. Pronto, creó un ave de gran envergadura, que lo agarró por los hombros y se elevó del suelo, para buscar más robots, pero no era fácil y, estando muy fastidiado, tuvo que invocar a unas cuantas hormigas, mientras buscaba más Robots, hasta que ellas le indicaran donde habían, así obligaba a Life a que las hormigas cambiaran de forma a leones, osos, elefantes y destruían a los Robots._

_Su plan funcionó, logrando conseguir 54 puntos, gracias a las hormigas y a que podía darles forma a sus creaciones, o incluso, causar que las hormigas sabotearan a los robots y solo debía de hacer algo de mímica, para acumular los puntos._

―_Tú… ―dijo una voz detrás de él. Izuku se giró, encontrándose con una chica de cabello violeta y cuyos lóbulos de las orejas, tenían forma de conectores Jack ―Tú… me salvaste…_

―_No fue nada ―dijo Izuku mostrándole una sonrisa y ayudándola a ponerse de pie, se la veía algo triste, quizás tendría pocos puntos o algo así._

_Su mirada entristecida, pasó al temor― ¡CUIDADO! ―Gritó repentinamente, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Izuku y saltando por encima de él, mientras que sus conectores Jack, acuchillaban a un robot, e Izuku destruía a otro que se acercaba, cortándolo con su cuchilla ¡Sí, otros 2 puntos, gracias, este…!_

―_Midoriya Izuku._

―_Jirō Kyōka. En verdad, gracias por salvarme. Estaba… aún estoy, un poco… ―se sonrojó ―asustada._

―_Tranquila, sin problema ―le mostró otra sonrisa._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Con su tono amable y por el hecho, de que en los siguientes meses y años en la U.A, tu padre se mostró preocupado por mí y por mi bienestar… él era el único de nuestra clase, que me hablaba y que me escuchaba verdaderamente. A su lado, yo me sentía protegida. Me sentí protegida, desde el primer momento, cariño. Solo por él, por su recuerdo y por ti, es que he seguido adelante ―dijo Kyōka, acariciando la mejilla de su hija, mientras ambas, se fundían en un abrazo ―Salí adelante Izuku-Kun. Al menos… _al menos ahora, podrás descansar de mi acoso. Espero y seas feliz, estés donde estés._


	4. Prueba de Kōsei

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**04: Prueba de Kōsei**

―Luego de ser salvada, tu padre se alejó, para seguir con su trabajo de destruir robots y yo también lo hice. Yo recibí mi mensaje, en la mañana y tu padre, en la tarde ―narró la heroína, nada más entrar en la casa, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y su máscara.

― ¿Cómo lograba Otosan, hacerse pasar por héroe y villano? ―preguntó curiosa ―Hasta donde tengo entendido, su Kōsei consistía en tatuajes en todo su cuerpo, ¿o no? ―mostró una foto, en la cual Izuku y ella, estaban posando.

―Tu Otosan usaba varios animales en su identidad de héroe, pero en villano, sacaba un violin negro con rojo y daba a Life, forma de objetos que supuestamente serian inanimados ―dijo ella ―Ya te contaré sobre la identidad de villano de tu padre: "El Violinista de Hamelín"

―Flautista, Okasan, no Violinista ―le corrigió la peliverde, pero la mujer solo sonrío y se acomodó, para escuchar del diario.

**Recuerdo**

_**He logrado entrar. El plan ha funcionado perfectamente, ahora estoy en el curso de héroes de la U.A y podré llevar a cabo mi misión para Sensei: "Espiar a los maestros y buscar en las vidas de mis compañeros, aliados potenciales"**_

_Izuku vio el colegio ante sus ojos, estaba llevando el uniforme reglamentario del colegio y para mayor fortuna suya, había ganado un trabajo en un restaurante pequeño, lo que le aseguraba una fuente de ingresos._

―_Buenos días, Izuku-San ―le saludó Kyōka sonriente y un par de pasos, alejado de ella._

―_Buenos días, Kyōka-San. ¿Lista? ―preguntó y ella asintió, sin prestarle mayor atención a la chica, solo comenzó a caminar hacía el salón de clases, mientras que ella, silenciosamente y gracias a sus conectores Jack, le robaba un pañuelo._

_Entraron al salón e Izuku, se sentó lo más lejos que pudo, de su aterrador ex–amigo: Katsuki Bakugo._

―_Buenos días a todos, me alegra verlos acomodados ―dijo un hombre de cabello negro largo, vestido completamente de negro y con unas vendas alrededor del cuello ―Soy Aizawa Shota, su profesor titular ―Izuku anotó el nombre de su maestro en una hoja aparte, mientras que invocaba pequeños mosquitos, los cuales irían a las otras clases, a espiar los Kōsei de otros y quienes eran sus maestros y aunque este no le decía nada, tarde o temprano, revelaría que superhéroe era, él obtendría la información y luego Sensei ―Están aquí, para volverse héroes y por esta razón, serán educados, por muchos de los mejores del país. Vamos, síganme, realizaremos una prueba de Kōsei, veremos cuando pueden responder sus Kōsei de forma útil, en distintos escenarios ―todos lo siguieron, hasta un campo de juego de Softball: primero, arrojaron una pelota, usando su Kōsei, siendo Uraraka Ochako, quien poseía el Kōsei de gravedad, quien obtuvo el máximo puntaje: infinito._

_Izuku, empleó algo a lo cual él llamaba Espíritu: Consistía, en que Life, se manifestase a través de su cuerpo, más o menos, como una posesión, logrando Izuku obtener las características de un animal, en este caso: la fuerza de un gorila, arrojando la pelota de Softball. Nuevamente, usó el gorila, en la prueba de fuerza. Usó la fuerza que presentaba el leopardo, para poder correr, en la carrera de 100 metros planos. Y así, con todas sus piernas._

_Pero Izuku, ignoraba que había una chica, la cual seguía todos sus movimientos, casi sin pestañear y esa, no era otra que Jirō Kyōka. Entre más habilidades presentaba el chico de cabello verde, más se enamoraba (o más bien: "más perdía la cordura"), para ella, el hecho de que él se destacara de esa forma, en la primera clase y que obtuviera el primer lugar, solo era un símbolo de cuan grandioso y maravilloso, era SU Izuku._

_Fue gracias al idiota de Katsuko Bakugō, que Izuku descubrió la identidad de su maestro._

_Izuku quedó de primero. Debajo quedó Kyōka. _

_La chica sonrió. Sí, así debía de ser. Su amado y futuro esposo, sería el más grande héroe y ella, siempre estaría allí para él, siempre detrás, cuidando su espalda._

_Sensei, estaba muy complacido, con la información que Izuku había recolectado sobre los maestros, para ser solo el primer día._

**Fin del Recuerdo**


	5. Entrenamiento Básico de Héroe

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**N/A Laura: Si son perceptivos, se habrán dado cuenta, de que Tattoo, está inspirado en la habilidad del personaje V de Devil May Cry 5. Y en vista, de que los poemas de William Blake, no parecen encontrarse en sintonía conmigo misma, usaré poemas de mi propia autoría.**

**05: Entrenamiento Básico de Héroe.**

Hikari agarró el diario de su padre y comenzó a leer, ya llegaría su madre más tarde y si tenía preguntas, con respecto a lo que su padre contaba, se las haría.

_Un nuevo día comenzaba en el colegio, e Izuku tuvo que reprimir un rostro y una mirada llenas de ira, cuando lo escuchó._

― _¡Yo estoy: entrando por la puerta como una persona normal! ―no hizo falta que se presentara, lo conocía bastante bien._

― _¡All Might! ―dijeron todos, menos Izuku, quien se mostró anotando la información de Vlad King y Best Jeanist, más que nada: sus nombres reales, Kosei y las posibles debilidades de los mismos._

― "_Izuku-Kun" ―susurró Kyōka― "al menos finge que te interesa la clase"_

― _«Mis ojos solo existen, para ser deslumbrados por tu belleza, no les pidas que traicionen la preciosa figura de una diosa» ―citó el espía entre susurros, haciendo sonrojar a la aspirante a heroína, quien solo pudo balbucear algo inteligible._

― _¡Bien jóvenes, esta es la primera sesión del: ¡Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes! ―dijo el rubio ―Hoy tendremos: Entrenamiento de Combate ―al mismo tiempo, enseñaba una tarjeta que decía "Battle" ―Y para esto, aquí están… ¡SUS UNIFORMES DE HEROES! ―Una parte de la pared se movió, enseñando maletines, con los nombres de todos ―Trajes hechos de acuerdo a sus individualidades y los pedidos enviados, antes del inicio de clases ―todos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa y agarraron el maletín con el nombre de cada uno ―Luego de cambiarse, en los vestidores del fondo del pasillo, diríjanse al campo de batalla Beta._

― _¡Sí señor! ―dijeron todos._

_Kyōka, ya se encontraba en el campo de batalla, se encontraba vestida con una camisa licra blanca, una chaqueta azul especial, la cual tenía incluidos unos microchips de sonido y un pantalón azul, para así poder hacer uso de su Earphone Jack._

_Todos lucían esplendorosos con sus trajes, solo faltaba Izuku._

―_Lamento la demora ―dijo él, mientras se mostraba: llevaba un abrigo negro largo, abierto, dejando ver sus tatuajes que cubrían su torso y brazos, unas gafas con varios lentes de aumento en un lente y engranajes en el otro, junto con un pantalón negro._

― _¡TODOS SE VEN MUY BIEN! ―dijo All Might ―Lo que haremos el día de hoy, es un entrenamiento de combate. Les enseñaremos algunas técnicas de artes marciales, veremos cual se adapta mejor a cada uno de ustedes y luego, comenzaremos realmente con los combates, empleando sus Kōseis's ―Detrás de All Might, estaban dos héroes más, ellos tres eran expertos en combate de artes marciales o "mano a mano": Desuteguro y Eraserhead._

_Mientras eran escogidos en distintos grupos, comenzaron a entrenarse lentamente, por parte de los tres héroes, siguiendo los movimientos de artes marciales de cada uno de ellos, luego, pasaban a otro grupo y aprendían movimientos de los tres héroes. _

_Al final del día, nadie notó como un ave iba volando, con unas pequeñas esferas de papel en la boca, directo hacía el barrio rojo, hacía el bar Paradise._

―_Hay que enseñarle a este chico, a usar el correo electrónico ―pensó Tomura._

―_Ha recolectado información de varios héroes profesionales, quienes ejercen como maestros, y de sus compañeros de clase ―dijo Kurogiri ―Lo ha hecho muy bien._

―_Díganme ―dijo All For One― ¿Ya tenéis el traje de la identidad villana de Izuku, preparado?_

―_Hai, Sensei ―dijo el villano Yellow ―Cuando salga a la luz... Knot, será recordado, como aquel que sembró el caos en el país._

_::::::::::::::::::_

_Al día siguiente, nuevamente tuvieron clase de héroes y había llegado la hora de enfrentarse, unos contra otros._

_Villanos: Jirō Kyōka y Midoriya Izuku vs Héroes: Bakugō Katsuki y Uraraka Ochako._

_Los villanos debían de proteger una bomba de papel mache, hasta que el tiempo finalizara, mientras que los héroes debían de encontrarla._

_Primero entraron Izuku y Kyōka, colocando la bomba en el tercer piso, detrás de un andamio, pues habían estado haciendo arreglos en ese edificio de entrenamiento, mientras que ambos se preparaban para atacar, e Izuku invocaba un cuervo, un buitre y una cobra. ― «Solo, en la espesura del bosque, el ser humano teme cuando no puede ver, más allá de la oscuridad, de su propio corazón»_

_Kyōka utilizó sus Jacks, para escuchar cuando sus "enemigos", subieran las escaleras y atraparlos._

―_Ochako viene primero y trae varios objetos de las otras salas, para arrojárselas, chicos ―dijeron el cuervo y el buitre._

―_Gracias Kyōka, enchufando los conectores, a sus brazos._

― _**¡Blast Rush Turbo!**__ ―exclamó Bakugo, quien iba volando hacía ellos, con sus explosiones._

_Pero la cobra se movió rápidamente, atrapando a Katsuki y enredándose en su cuerpo, mientras que el cuervo, lo picoteaba en las manos._

― _**¡Heartbeat Fuzz! (Choque de Latido)**__ ―exclamó Kyōka, causando un temblor en el edificio, solo con el latido de su corazón, amplificado, gracias a sus brazos, lo que causó que Izuku y Ochako perdieran el equilibrio, mientras que la cobra se transformaba en una anaconda, enredándose completamente en el cuerpo de Izuku._

_El buitre y el cuervo, se transformaron, uno en un oso, que acabó por aplastar a Ochako y otro en un tigre, que la amenazaba._

― _¡LOS GANADORES SON LOS VILLANOS!_

―_Detuvieron a sus enemigos y ninguno de los dos héroes, se interesó en rebuscar en la habitación, a pesar de quienes eran sus rivales ―dijo Momo._

―_No solo eso ―dijo Tsuyu ―No intentaron rebuscar en los pisos vacíos, solo fueron en busca de sus enemigos._

― _¿A qué te refieres, chica rana? ―preguntó Katsuki, cuando ya estaban los cuatro abajo._

_Sero lo dijo, la revelación, dejaría a los héroes estupefactos: ―La bomba fue ocultada, tras unos andamios y plásticos, en el segundo piso. Izuku y Kyōka aprovecharon que el edificio estaba siendo reparado, después de un entrenamiento de unos chicos de 2°._


	6. Soy un espía, no un suicida

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**N/A Laura: Si son perceptivos, se habrán dado cuenta, de que Tattoo, está inspirado en la habilidad del personaje V de Devil May Cry 5. Y en vista, de que los poemas de William Blake, no parecen encontrarse en sintonía conmigo misma, usaré poemas de mi propia autoría.**

**06: Soy un espía, no un suicida.**

Hikari agarró el diario de su padre y comenzó a leer, ya llegaría su madre más tarde y si tenía preguntas, con respecto a lo que su padre contaba, se las haría. Sonrió, cuando comenzó la lectura _―Así, que ya están en ese momento, ¿eh?, Otosan es un villano y un espía, ¿tendrá ordenes de All For One?_

_Un nuevo día comenzaba para todos._

― _¡Que nadie se mueva, si no quieren que esta mujer muera! ―dijo el villano, el cual tenía atrapada a una mujer, mientras que el padre mantenía su hija alejada y tenía una mano en llamas. El villano en cuestión se hacía llamar Oni y tenía un Kōsei de Transformación. Era alto y musculoso ―Bien, ahora quiero que... ―el sujeto salió volando, cuando fue tacleado por un búfalo negro._

― _«La crueldad tiene corazón humano y la envidia humano rostro; el terror reviste divina forma humana y el secreto lleva ropas humanas.» ―citó Izuku a William Black, quien había hecho que Life, le revistiera con una copia de su traje de héroe, que estaba guardado en la U.A y sus lentes, que siempre los llevaba en su mochila ― «Déjalos ir y quizás, Kami sea piadoso contigo, pues yo no lo seré»_

― _¿Quieres morir, mocoso? ―preguntó el villano, sin inmutarse._

― _¿Así deseas pasar, tus últimos minutos en este mundo? ―preguntó Izuku._

_El villano se lanzó contra él, con el objetivo de atraparlo, pero los tatuajes brillaron y un búfalo formado de tinta negra apareció, arremetiendo contra el villano, el cual solo pudo abrir sus ojos, antes de ser golpeado, los héroes se acercaban, un buitre apareció._

―_Hora de irnos, I ―dijo el ave._

―_Bien._

― _¡Chico! ―llamó el héroe Desutegoro― ¿Cómo te haces llamar?_

―_Puedes llamarme… Black King o I ―el buitre fue encerrado en una esfera y pronto se vio transformado en una versión gigantesca de sí mismo, mientras que Izuku subía a su espalda y el ave despegaba, llevándolo a la U.A, pasando por encima de un montón de molestos reporteros, por lo que no pudo salvar a Uraraka, ni a Kyōka o a Koji, de ser abordados por los reporteros._

_Izuku llegó al salón, cuando los últimos alumnos, estaban llegando: Mezo, Toru, y Kyōka, quien salió de detrás de una pared, tras mirar a Izuku, por algunos minutos._

―_Bienvenidos, en la clase de hoy… ―un mensaje le llegó al celular a Izuku, quien dejó de prestar atención a lo que decía Aizawa «Eres un héroe y nuestro espía, SOLO nuestro espía, posdata: Sensei está muy alegre con tu actuación heroica de hoy y con la información que nos has pasado, sigue así» ―Hoy, tendremos una clase de rescate, con All Might, mi persona y un tercer maestro. Ahora, los dejó con Midnight, quien les da…_

―_Arte Moderno, lo sabemos ―dijo un sonriente y de buen humor Eijiro. Aizawa se metió en su saco de dormir, mientras que Midnight, hacía pasar al frente a Izuku y a Mezo, dándoles unas pantalonetas de baño y ella misma, se quitó su ropa, quedando en traje de baño, mientras que los demás los pintaban en unos lienzos que ella les dio._

_Después, tuvieron matemática con Ectoplasm y Literatura Moderna con Cementoss._

―_Midoriya, ¿está prestando atención? ―llamó Cementoss ―Por favor, lea el párrafo 12. ―Izuku se puso de pie y agarró el libro._

―_Sigue las enseñanzas de Dios y recibe sus bendiciones, y así será que los océanos volverán a ser abundantes y las tormentas amainarán.__ ―Kyōka sonrió y aplaudió, pronto, el resto de la clase también le ovacionaba, por mantener la calma en la clase._

―_Perfecto, Midoriya ―dijo Cementoss. En las últimas horas del día, Aizawa, los llevó afuera, hasta un autobús, tras decirles que irían a la USJ, todos se emocionaron y estaban expectantes, pero luego, su emoción se fue al caño, cuando llegaron a la U.S.J: __**U**__nidad de __**S**__imulación de eventos __**J**__amás esperados, encontrándose con la Súper Heroína: 13._

―_Con Aizawa aprendieron el límite de su Kōsei, All Might, aprendieron lo que podían hacer sus Kōsei contra otros y conmigo, aprenderán que sus Kōsei, también pueden salvar vidas ―dijo 13, todos asintieron ―Comenzaremos, por elegir a los rescatistas y a los heridos, luego va… ―las luces explotaron y la fuente falló, un portal apareció y, ante los héroes y los alumnos, aparecieron cientos de villanos, siendo guiados por un sujeto de cabello azul, con ropas negras y muchas manos en su cuerpo._

― _¿Por qué no me avisaron de esto? ―se preguntó Izuku, mentalmente._

―_En este día, caerás: All Might._

― _¡Todos permanezcan atrás, esto es un auténtico ataque de villanos! ―avisó Aizawa._

―_Y nosotros, somos auténticos alumnos entrenándonos para ser héroes ―dijo Eijiro, fortaleciendo sus brazos._

― "_y aunque cruel tirano__oprimas la verdad, y tu avaricia,__vestida en nombre vano,__convierta en compra y venta la justicia (…)__" ―citó Izuku, casi de memoria ―Está escrito. ―Nadie entendía del porqué decir tales palabras, hasta que cientos de animales salvajes, tales como leones, tigres, pumas y aves como cuervos, buitres y águilas, se fueron contra los villanos._

_Eijiro y Bakugō, comenzaron a atacar a los villanos._

_Kyōka, atacó a un villano, que buscaba atacar a Izuku, por la espalda, pero este comenzó a luchar contra los villanos, los cuales comenzaron a rodearlos a él y a la roquera._

_Tokoyami y Tsuyu, hacían un buen equipo luchando juntos, así como Rikido y Mezo._

_Ochako, fue al área de derrumbes y arrojaba rocas, contra los villanos, mientras que Minoru arrojaba sus esferas de la cabeza, pegando a los villanos, entre ellos._

― _¡ATACA, NOMU! ―Ordenó el sujeto de las manos, mientras que la bestia se lanzaba, contra los héroes, pero Izuku hizo que todos sus animales, volvieran a él, mientras suspiraba y su cabello se erizaba._

―_Life… hora de la función principal ―dijo Izuku._

―_**Sí, mi señor**__ ―dijo una voz femenina, pero nadie supo desde donde venía._

_El cabello de Izuku, cambió de color, dejó de ser negro con puntas verdes, a ser blanco con puntas de color salmón, los tatuajes de su cuerpo, se despegaron, dando forma a una criatura de forma bípeda y muy alta de piel verde, llevaba lo que parecía ser una camiseta gris, hecha de pelaje, en los hombros y a modo de taparrabo, llevaba unas plumas de color café, su cabeza era cubierta por el cráneo de una criatura desconocida y tenía un cabello azul alargado, que caía tras sus hombros. Era casi 4 veces más alta que Izuku y atacó a Nomu, pero algunas personas como Kyōka, Tokoyami o Tsuyu, notaron que la criatura estaba conectada a Izuku por unos delgados hilos de energía verde y la criatura replicaba los movimientos que hacía Izuku en vivo, quien atacaba al sujeto de las manos en el cuerpo; Life estaba dándole una paliza a Nomu, al tiempo que Kyōka azotaba a Nomu, distrayéndolo o dándole altos choques sónicos, mientras que Izuku, se aseguraba de no ser tocado por el sujeto de la mano en el rostro, al cual golpeaba, con fuerza._

_Izuku estuvo por atravesarle el pecho al sujeto de cabello azulado, pero el hombre portal, salvó al otro, mientras que el corazón de Nomu, fue aplastado por Life y los últimos villanos, derrotados por Aizawa y 13._

―_Descubriste que Nomu era defectuoso ―pensaría horas después el hombre-portal, Kurogiri, revisando las notas de Izuku._

―_Exactamente ―dijo Izuku, detrás de él ―Este ataque, fue estúpido. Esa cosa… Nomu, bien podría habernos matados a TODOS nosotros y no solo, a All Might._

_Kurogiri lo miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada. _

_Dejó que Izuku se fuera. Tendría que comunicarle a Sensei, el descubrimiento del joven de cabello negro/verde._

―Otosan, eres interesante. Muy interesante.―se dijo una sonriente Hikari. Leyó algo en una página, algo que era casi, como el título de un capitulo, de alguna serie de TV y tuvo una gota tras su cabeza, para luego apoyar su mano, en su frente _―Hay Otosan… lamento todo lo que sufriste, por culpa de Okasan. _―entonces, una duda se instaló en su mente―_ ¿Okasan violó a Otosan o fui concebida por el amor que se tenían?_

**El Rey Negro 7: Mi Acosadora Personal.**


	7. Mi Acosadora Personal

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**07: Mi Acosadora Personal**

Descubrir que tu madre acosaba a tu padre, cuando eran adolescentes, es algo que te sacará un par de gotas tras la cabeza, a causa de la situación, pero sería peor, si tu padre descubriera esto, ¿no lo crees?

Que tu padre descubra que existe una chica que le ama y la cual todo el tiempo le está acosando.

_Un nuevo día comenzaba, para la clase A-1. Izuku encontró sobre la mesa de su escritorio, una carta._

_Me salvaste en una ocasión, me diste un motivo para vivir._

_Vivo por y para ti, te estoy agradecida por salvarme._

_Te estoy agradecida, por darle luz a mi oscura vida._

_Siempre seré tuya._

_Siempre estaré contigo._

_Soy tu compañera, pero sin estar a tu lado._

_Soy tu mascota, pero sin collar._

_Soy tu esposa, pero sin anillo._

_Soy tu amiga, aun sin hablar._

_ATTE.: Una chica que te ama, mi Izuku-Kun (Beso)_

_Izuku miró fijamente la carta, solo pudo parpadear un par de veces. Solo pudo poner una leve sonrisa y en eso, la puerta se abrió, viéndose a un Aizawa, vendado de los pies a la cabeza ―El Festival Deportivo de la U_._A será celebrado pronto. Este Festival, permitirá que sean vistos por los héroes profesionales y puedan ingresar a una Agencia. Por supuesto, ingresar a una agencia famosa les dará más experiencia y popularidad. Una oportunidad por año, solo tres oportunidades, ningún aspirante a héroe, puede perderse este evento._

―_Hay muchas personas en la puerta, Izuku-Sama ―dijo un buitre, apareciendo._

_Y era verdad: muchos alumnos, de las restantes clases, estaban viéndolos, estudiándolos. Derrotar a la clase A-1, quienes habían hecho frente a un grupo de villanos, era como un plato que todos deseaban devorar, para llegar a ser héroes._

― _¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Mineta._

―_Soportamos un ataque de la Liga de Villanos, ¿recuerdas, chico-uva? ―dijo Katsuki ―Somos el reto a superar, para todos ellos, pues solo las clases A y B, son el departamento de héroes. _

―_Las clases C, D y E, son de educación general ―dijo Momo. _

―_Las clases F, G y H, son el departamento de apoyo ―dijo Kaminari. _

―_Y finalmente, el departamento de gerencia: I, J y K ―sentenció Izuku ―Al superar los retos del Festival, pueden escalar, por los distintos departamentos y llegar hasta nosotros ―se puso de pie. _

―_Eres muy contundente, ¿Cómo te llamas, Midori-San? ―dijo un chico de cabello lila en punta y que parecía tener sueño._

― _«No poseo nombre: pero nací hace dos días» ―citó Izuku, caminando hacia él, algunos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos ―Pueden llamarme I o Midori, por ahora. Sabremos nuestros nombres, durante el evento._

―_Bien, pueden llamarle a esto, una declaración de guerra ―dijo el sujeto ―Alumnos de los Cursos de Estudios Generales, pueden ser transferidos al Curso de Héroes y viceversa._

―_Nos veremos en el campo de batalla, Murasaki-San ―dijo Izuku, los otros alumnos se fueron, menos un alumno de la clase B, quien deseaba saber sobre el ataque de los villanos, lo dejaron entrar y charlaron con él por un rato._

_Al finalizar el día, Izuku tuvo que esperar hasta la noche para poder enviar un mensaje a la Liga, pues su buitre notó a Kyōka siguiéndolo. _

_Llegó a casa, mandó el mensaje y una hora después, aparecieron un par de cuervos de tinta, los cuales traían el cronograma del Festival, el cual envió a la Liga, tras hacer una copia para él._

―_**I, esa chica de afuera, la chica de los lóbulos con conectores Jacks, me está poniendo las plumas de punta**__ ―dijo el cuervo._

―_No creo que me descubra. Creo que fue Kyōka-San, quien me mandó la nota ―dijo Izuku ―Aunque no tengo pruebas, tendré que esperar, a ver si hay algún tipo de reacción suya, que me permita corroborar si es ella._

_Era hora de comenzar el entrenamiento. Hora de prepararse para el Torneo._

Hikari pasó un par de páginas y se sonrojó, al ver la foto que su madre, le había dado a su padre: estaba ella desnuda, usando una peluca, la cual se notaba que _ERA_ una peluca y ocultaba sus lóbulos, asegurándose de que sus ojos no se vieran, para así ocultar su identidad.

_«Soy capaz de darte el universo; déjame darte mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi ser, y por favor, otórgame tu corazón, mi amado Izuku-Kun»_


	8. Festival

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**08: Festival**

_Todos se entrenaron, a lo largo de casi un mes, buscando mejorar y llevar sus Kōsei hasta los más grandiosos límites. _

―_Perfecto ―pensó Izuku ―No solo puedo manifestar el Kōsei como animales conscientes, sino que, además, puedo obligar a que Life no transfiera su consciencia y darle formas de objetos que tendrían que ser inanimados ―era perfecto, aunque Life no conocía lo que eran las definiciones de tales como bien y mal, solo vivía y existía por y para Izuku, aunque podía pensar y demás, carecía de una autentica toma de decisiones. _

_Los auténticos límites de Tattoo, estaban presentes, al poder no solo dar vida a animales, sino que podía crear armas, pero tenían una duración de máximo 10 minutos._

_Además, Tattoo podía manifestar plumas o espinas, las cuales provocaban parálisis en el enemigo._

_Cuando llegó el día del festival, los cursos de héroes, se vieron las caras con el curso de apoyo, negocios y estudios generales. Eran auténticamente las presas del rival._

_La primera prueba, era una carrera de obstáculos, aunque la primera fase, bien parecía ser solo una carrera. Todos tendrían que correr por un pasillo, pero Izuku empleó a Life, creando a su buitre… Inko. El Buitre era el protector en diversas mitologías y el suyo había demostrado ese mismo deseo de protegerlo, ¿Qué mejor, que el llevar el nombre de su madre?, Inko tenía un tamaño monumental, agarrando a Izuku por los hombros y elevándolo en el aire._

― _¡Mientras que los demás alumnos, están atravesando el camino del pasillo, Midoriya Izuku está usando a su buitre… llamado Inko, para solventar el problema del embotellamiento, descendiendo en el camino principal! ―dijo Present Mic._

―_Los villanos deben de cuidarse, cuando el héroe puede pensar en solventar un problema de este tipo ―dijo Aizawa ―Pero, según parece la enamorada de Midoriya Izuku, Jirō Kyōka, le está siguiendo de cerca._

_Izuku vio a una sonriente Kyōka, sujetándose a una pierna suya, con sus conectores._

―_Mientras tanto, Todoroki Shoto, parece ir a la cabeza en la competencia, quizás obtenga el tercer lugar, teniendo en cuenta, como están siendo superados por este dúo sin igual._

_Shoto los dejó a todos congelados, solo para ser alcanzado por varios de la clase A, pero además de otras clases, cosa que para él fue inesperado. Pronto, hizo caer al más grande de los robots 0 puntos que apareció ante él, dificultando aún más la prueba, pero rápidamente los Robots fueron superados._

_Bakugō usando una explosión de gran envergadura a la cual llamó Stun Grenade, pudo agujerear a un robot y pasar por en medio, siendo seguido de cerca por Tsuyu, a quien trató de atacar, con una explosión pequeña, pero la chica rana, se detuvo, dejó pasar la explosión y luego pateó al chico, mientras que Hanta iba incluso por encima de ella, al balancearse con sus cintas._

_Pronto llegaron a The Fall, donde Tsuyu tomó la delantera, para asombro de todos, al poder desplazarse entre las cuerdas, sin casi ningún problema._

_En un intento por "hacerlo genial", Tenya se deslizó por la cuerda floja, pero con una postura bastante risible._

_Mei usó sus gadgets, tal como unos ganchos y botas turbinas._

― _¡El primer lugar, pertenece a Midoriya Izuku! ―dijo Present Mic― ¡El Segundo lugar, pertenece a Jirō Kyōka y el tercer lugar pertenece a Todoroki Shōto! ―el chico de cabello verde y la chica de cabello lila, la cual estaba abrazando a un sonrojado Izuku, volvieron su mirada hacía Shōto, quien estaba mirando fijamente hacía las gradas, al volver ellos sus miradas, encontraron a un hombre con el cabello y barba hechos de fuego._

― "_Eldeavor" ―susurró Izuku._

―_Mi padre ―dijo Shoto._

―_Deseas superarlo ―preguntó Kyōka._

―_Deseo demostrarle… ―apretó su puño derecho ―Que no necesito de mis llamas, para estar a su nivel._

―_Ya veo… ―dijo Izuku, antes de mirar en otra dirección ―Allí estás ―pensó Izuku, mientras que Life aparecía a su espalda, como si fuera Dark Shadow._

― _¡AHORA, ¡SE VIENE LA BATALLA DE CABALLERÍA Y LOS PUNTOS, ¡SERÁN REPARTIDOS, SEGÚN LA LLEGADA DE CADA GRUPO! ―dijo Midnight sonriente ―El primero lugar se lleva, un millón de puntos, el segundo lugar se lleva quinientos mil, el tercer lugar se lleva doscientos cincuenta mil._

_El Equipo de Izuku lo formaron Kyōka, Mei y Fumikage, siendo que cargaban a Kyōka, quien llevaba las bandas del grupo en la cabeza, pero todo fue planificado por Izuku, para liberar a Life, en su forma real y que ella dispersara sus plumas, causando parálisis en la mayor cantidad de rivales posibles y luego, Dark Shadow, robara sus bandanas, antes de seguir su camino._

― _¡DEKU, MALDITO BASTARDO! ―Gritó Bakugō, mientras que su grupo iba contra el de Izuku. Bakugō, Eijiro, Mina y Hanta, fueron hacía ellos._

_Kyōka y Mei, se hicieron a un lado; mientras que el equipo de Bakugō, era afectado por el Kōsei de Tetsutetsu, pues Juzo, podía crear arenas movedizas, en las cuales, la mayoría de los equipos quedaron atrapados, pero gracias al trabajo de Dark-Shadow y de una Life con forma de ave, pudieron escapar de ese enredo, consiguiendo más bandanas, quedando de primeros y el equipo de ese chico de cabello lila (Shinzo), quedaba de segundo._

_Luego de que varios equipos fueran eliminados, finalmente llegó la tercera prueba y la mejor (desde el punto de vista de muchos): los combates de eliminación._

_Llegó el primer combate: Bakugō Katsuki vs Neito Momoa _

―_El león sería astuto si tomara consejo de la zorra __―citó Izuku, Bakugō lo miró ―Evita subestimar a ese sujeto. Creo yo, que se siente seguro de sí mismo. Muy seguro ―Bakugō asintió y siguió hacía el campo de batalla._

_Sin esperar, Bakugō se arrojó contra Neito, para luego estirar su brazo derecho, pero Neito desvió la mano de Bakugō y estiró su brazo derecho, recibiendo una explosión en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder― ¿Cómo lo hizo? ―se preguntó sorprendido._

_Izuku, comenzó a escribir en su libreta, varias observaciones, sus nombres, Kōsei's y como él los desviaría o como buscaría tomar ventaja._

_Bakugō nuevamente se lanzó al ataque, agachándose cuando la explosión pasó por encima de su cabeza, solo para recibir otra en la cara y caer al suelo, rodó para esquivar ser pisado y le alcanzó con una patada en el costado, haciendo que el rubio se sujetara con dolor el costado, antes de recibir una explosión en esa misma parte y salir despedido ―__**Double Light (Doble Luz)**__ ―dijo sonriente ―Creo una explosión… dentro de otra. Tu Kōsei te permite copiar el Kōsei de otro, pero… ¿Qué tanto? ―preguntó, mientras juntaba sus manos al lado de su cintura y su rival hacía lo mismo, mientras le sonreía. Pocos vieron, como las explosiones doradas de Katsuki, se tornaron verdes, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo, el cual extendió sus manos, para hacer explotar al chico de ojos rojos, pero Bakugō pasó por el costado y golpeó en el estómago a su enemigo― __**¡Surprise! (Sorpresa)**__ ―su rival, recibió un puño en la cara y luego una explosión, en medio del vuelo, una nueva explosión lo afectó, sacándolo volando, del campo de batalla._

― _¡El ganador es Katsuki Bakugō! ―dijo Present Mic._

―_Ha presentado algo que no lo he visto hacer, desde el inicio de su educación: un plan ―dijo Aizawa._

―_El siguiente combate es entre Midoriya Izuku de la clase A-1 vs Kendo Itsuna de la clase B-1 ―dijo Present Mic._

_Izuku llegó al campo de batalla y señaló hacía arriba, mientras que ya estaban Inko y su cuervo Griffon, dando vueltas en las alturas._

―_Debo de tener cuidado con ellos ―pensó Kendō, mirándolos, antes de volver su mirada hacía el nivel del suelo y tener que saltar, para no ser rasguñada por una pantera._

―_Griffon, Inko y Shadow, en el campo de batalla ―nombró Izuku ―Espero y no sea un problema._

―_Claro que no ―dijo la chica de cabello naranja._

―_Nos espera un gran combate, por parte de ellos dos, ¿no lo crees, Eraserhead?_

―_Ya lo creo Present Mic ―dijo Eraserhead ―Y para ayudarnos a comentar, aquí está el profesor de la clase 1-B: Vlad King._

―_Gracias por invitarme, chicos ―dijo el hombre ―Mientras que Midoriya-San ataca a distancia, gracias a Life, Itsuna ataca a corta distancia. Es un combate de desgaste._

― _¿Quién caerá primero? ―preguntó Present Mic. _

_Todos miraban las gradas._

_El cuervo ya no estaba, ahora Izuku era acompañado por un león._

_Itsuna estaba en desventaja, pero no se daría por vencida, sonrió y lanzó una patada…_


	9. Los Combates del Festival 1

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**09: Los Combates del Festival 1**

_El pie de Kendo, se volvió de gran tamaño, pero Izuku solo tuvo que retroceder, para esquivar la patada de su oponente, Kendo retrocedió, cuando el león la atacó._

―_Necesito acercarme, pero será prácticamente imposible ―pensó Kendo molesta, mientras esquivaba los intentos del león por hacerla picadillo, solo para notar que el león arrojaba pelos como agujas, en su contra. Kendo ahora sabía, que necesitaba acercarse a su rival, así que no solo retrocedía, sino que comenzaba a esquivar y a acercarse a Izuku, quien, al ver su plan colocó una mano en el suelo e invocó un lagarto― ¿Cuántos animales puede invocar? ―se preguntó, mientras volvía a esquivar._

― ¿Sabes, cariño? ―dijo su madre sonriente, tras servir la cena ―Tu padre, siempre demostró ser más un estratega, que un guerrero.

―Sí, eso lo está demostrando en este diario, sobre el combate contra Battle Fist ―dijo Hikari sonriente.

―Ese combate, demostró el tipo de héroe que sería Izuku y… ―los ojos de su madre se ensombrecieron ―Lo que ocurrió después… demostró cómo se sentía tu padre.

― ¿Él en algún momento, pudo vengarse de All Might?―preguntó la peliverde, mientras se hacía su coleta de caballo.

―Lo logró.

_Kendo logró esquivar la mordedura del lagarto y agarró al buitre, para luego agarrar al lagarto, solo para soltar un grito, cuando las garras del león le rasguñaron la espalda, Izuku atacó, dándole un golpe en la nariz con la palma de la mano, haciéndola sangrar de la nariz, para luego lograr que soltara a sus compañeros animales, los cuales la mordieron o picotearon, justo cuando Izuku la lanzó al suelo y le hizo una llave, llevándola a rendirse._

― _¡El Ganador es Midoriya Izuku, de la clase A! ―dijo Present Mic_

―_Buen trabajo, Midoriya-San, sin lugar a dudas, algún día podrás ser el Símbolo de la Paz ―dijo All Might, haciendo enfadar a Izuku._

― _¡Shiozaki Ibara vs Kaminari Denki! ―dijo Aizawa, luego de que un silencio y una situación incómoda, se hubiera presentado por culpa de Present Mic. A sus espaldas, Shiozaki Ibara, había recibido el apodo de "Sicario de Gaia", pues sus enredaderas la volvían peligrosa y ella siempre abogaba en contra de la tala de árboles y la deforestación en general._

― _**¡Wan hyaku man boruto! (Millón de Voltios)**__ ―exclamó el rubio, liberando su descarga eléctrica._

― _**¡Hogo! (Protección)**__ ―exclamó Ibara, mientras su cabello se desprendía de su cabeza y formaba un escudo― __**¡Seigen Jikō! (Restricción) **__―el cabello ya desprendido de Ibara, se comportó como si cobrara vida, a modo de tentáculos, ataron a Denki._

― _¡La ganadora es Shiozaki Ibara!_

_Pero había otro motivo, para llamarla "Asesina"_

―_No estoy interesada. Solo deseo concentrarme en mi carrera como heroína ―todos escucharon perfectamente, como la chica acababa de romperle el corazón a Denki, por su tono frio al hablar._

― _¡Del curso de apoyo: Hatsume Mei vs del curso de héroes: Iida Tenya! ―dijo la mujer._

_Para todos, Izuku estaba estudiando a los oponentes y escribiendo sobre ellos, para saber qué contramedidas usar, algo que ya lo habían visto hacer, así que era normal. Lo admitieran (Kyōka, Momo, Eijiro) o no lo hicieran (Bakugō), Izuku era el más grande estratega de la clase A-1. _

_Pero en realidad, estaba haciendo justo lo que la Liga le había pedido hacer: escribir sobre los alumnos y maestros._

_Iida se lanzó contra Mei, pero ella extendió un par de bastones, desde su Jet pack, que hizo tropezar a su rival._

_Entre la mochila Jet-Pack, sus botas equipadas con aerodeslizadores y un lanza-redes, Mei no solo hizo una demostración de sus artículos, sino que pudo derrotar sin casi problemas, a alguien del Curso de Héroes como Tenya._

― _¡El siguiente combate es entre: Aoyama Yuga vs Ashido Mina! ―dijo Present Mic._

―_Acido vs Laser… ―murmuró Izuku ―Mina-Chan incluso puede deslizarse y… Aoyama necesita descansar antes de un segundo disparo, el tiempo será la clave, pero… creo que Mina tiene el combate ganado de antenamo._

― _¿No darás una frase de poema? ―preguntaba una sonriente Tsuyu._

_Izuku sacó un libro, al parecer lo abrió en una página al azar, pero luego lo cerró ―No. En este combate… el tiempo es clave. Aoyama debe de derrotarla, en menos de un segundo o…_

―_Sufrirá del estómago―dijo Kyōka con una cara de asco._

―_Aoyama ataca a distancia, Mina necesitará acercarse a él, forzar el combate mano a mano, si desea ganar. Como dije: el tiempo es la clave ―dijo Izuku._

_El láser salió disparado, pero Mina saltó ágilmente para esquivarlo y comenzó a deslizarse en su acido._

―_Mina juega con él… se desliza en distintas direcciones y lo esquiva en el momento justo. Está esperando a que él lo ataque por más de un segundo, para que se descomponga del estómago y ella pueda tomar el triunfo ―dijo Izuku ―Miren._

_Mina arrojó una bola de ácido, al tiempo que se agachaba y arrojaba un par de más de esferas acidas, las cuales fueron evitadas por el rubio. Aoyama disparó, pero cuando el disparo finalizó, Mina destruyó su cinturón, al arrojarle acido, para luego darle un golpe en la barbilla._

― _¡La ganadora es Ashido Mina! ―dijo Present Mic._

―_Crónica de un triunfo anunciado ―dijo Izuku ―Momo-Chan vs..._

― _¡El mejor bati-pollo del mundo! ―dijo Mina sonriente, haciendo que Tsuyu deseara matarla, Fumikage era suyo, no de Mina. Todos se giraron hacía Izuku, mientras que una pantera llegaba y entregaba un par de libros._

―_Gracias Shadow ―dijo él, agarrando los libros y abriéndolos ―Dark Shadow es mejor usarlo un día como hoy._

― _¿Un día como hoy? ―preguntó Rikido._

―_Soleado. Si hubiera nubes de lluvia… quizás aún podría controlarlo, pero, por ejemplo: si se hiciera de noche o si ocurriera un eclipse solar… Dark Shadow se volvería…_

―_Salvaje ―dijo Tsuyu. ―Dark Shadow es un ente de género femenino, quien desea hacer todo lo que pueda por Fumikage, por eso a ella no le gusta que yo esté junto a él, pues sabe que yo puedo darle a él, algo que ella no._

― _¿Amor? ―preguntó._

―_Hijos. Dark quiere… violarlo ―sentenció Tsuyu, todos se quedaron con rostros de horror, agitaron las cabezas, deseando olvidar las imágenes que se comenzaban a formar en sus mentes de un Fumikage Shotacon, con los pantalones..._

―_Afortunadamente, para mi… Life me ve como su hijo ―dijo Izuku sonrojado y preocupado de que Life, pudiera comenzar a pensar con Dark Shadow._

―_Sí creo un escudo simple que no lleve tiempo y bloqueo su primer ataque… ―pensó Momo ―Primero un escudo, necesitaré del tiempo para crear un arma... una ballesta quizás._

_Dark Shadow se lanzó contra Momo, quien creó un escudo, protegiéndose de los embates violentos de Dark Shadow, mientras que Tokoyami comenzaba a reunir fuerzas, para obligarla a alejarse de Momo, cuando todo se volviera insostenible, pero no hizo falta: Dark Shadow, en un momento se alejó de Momo, dejándola confundida, pero dándole tiempo para crear un arma._

― _¡Tokoyami Fumikage es el ganador, Yaoyorozu Momo está por fuera de los limites! ―dijo midnight, mientras que la pelinegra se quedaba con una cara que recordaba al cuadro de Munch. _

_**(N/A: El Grito, fue pintado por Edvard Munch, representa al Hombre Moderno, en un momento de angustia existencial, por la forma de vida del siglo XIX, la más famosa está en la Galería Nacional de Noruega)**_

―_Ella debe de sentirse frustrada, perdió solo con los empujes de su rival ―dijo Mashirao._

― _¡Kirishima Eijiro vs Tetsutetsu! ―dijo Midnight._

_Ambos competidores llegaron al campo de batalla, mientras que Momo se sentaba junto a Izuku y lo miraba con cara de desesperación― ¿En algún momento tuve alguna oportunidad? ―preguntó la pelinegra._

―_Esquivar y acercarte ―dijo Izuku ―Ni Life, ni Dark Shadow son buenos para atacar desde muy cerca… invadir su espacio personal, podría haber sido tu única oportunidad._

_El combate de Eijiro y Tetsutetsu, no solo fue a corta distancia y demostrando sus conocimientos de artes marciales, sino que se centró, en cuanto daño podían resistir._

_Aunque fuera de acero, los golpes de su rival dolían igual que un golpe casi normal._

_Si un golpe normal tenía un 10 de dolor, entonces, en este caso sería un 7 y en el caso de Eijiro, quien era más bien como una roca, podía mantenerlo, pero el dolor era de un 6, lo sentía más._

_La clave estaba, en esquivar a su rival y contraatacar, con fuerza y en un único punto._

_O eso creyeron ambos, hasta que recibieron un golpe en el mentón._

_Estaban sincronizados._

_En ese momento, Eijiro lo vio: atrapó a Tetsutetsu por su brazo derecho y luego lo hizo girar, como si fuera un trompo, le dio una patada y Tetsutetsu, no pudo ponerse nuevamente en pose de batalla, ni podía lograr que sus pies se estabilizaran, cosa que Eijiro usó, para darle golpe tras golpe, pero Tetsutetsu agarró a Eijiro por el brazo y ambos perdieron equilibrio, cayendo fuera del campo de batalla, terminando ambos descalificados._


	10. Los Combates del Festival 2

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**10: Los Combates del Festival 2**

_El siguiente combate sería difícil para una de las partes y para la otra parte, sería muy fácil…_

― _¡El siguiente combate será entre: Uraraka Ochako vs Katsuki Bakugō! ―anunció Present Mic._

―_Por Dios, esto acabará muy mal ―pensó una asustada Mina._

―_Eso me temo, Bakugō obviamente no se va a detener, solo porque su rival sea una chica ―dijo una asustada Kyōka, la cual le apretó la mano a Izuku._

―_Bakugō siempre ataca con la mano derecha, ella necesitará acercarse a él e invadir su espacio personal ―dijo Izuku._

_Bakugō lanzó su explosión, pero jamás se esperó el que la explosión fuera redirigida hacía él, solo logrando emitir un "¿Qué es esto?", antes de ser mandado hacía atrás. ―Interesante._

― _¿Seguimos? ―preguntó ella, sintiéndose más segura y tocando las baldosas, antes de esquivar una explosión y que Bakugō comenzara a destruir todo a su alrededor, haciendo saltar baldosas y aumentando el humo presente._

― _¿Y ahora donde…? ―Bakugō vio una sombra entre el humo y atacó, pero solo era la chaqueta de su rival, aunque la chica intentó atacarlo por la espalda, él la recibió con una explosión, haciéndola chillar de dolor y caer hacía atrás ―Buen plan, pero claramente es un plan de Deku y no puedes vencerme con un plan que él te contó antes del inicio del combate._

_Uraraka no se rindió y aplaudió, al instante cientos de trozos de las baldosas destruidas por Bakugō, fueron hacía él, golpeándolo o cortándolo, haciendo que su sangre saltara, pero Bakugō atacó con una nueva explosión, la cual fue contenida por Uraraka._

_Al final, ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones contrarias y cayeron inconscientes._

― _¡Es un empate! ―dijo Present Mic, mientras que todos ovacionaban a los dos competidores― ¡Iida Tenya vs Todoroki Shōto!_

_Iida atacó de frente a Shōto, quien le arrojó aire frio, creando un banco de neblina, pero una patada de su oponente deshizo la capa de neblina y permitió a Iida lanzar un puño, el cual fue atrapado por Shōto y el pelinegro fue mandado a volar por una nueva ráfaga de frio― ¿Qué está planificando exactamente? ―se preguntó el chico de lentes._

―_Libro #543 de Midoriya, en él tiene nuestros Kōsei y sus debilidades, solo estoy implementándolo ―dijo sonriente el chico de cabellos blancos y rojos._

―_Eso ya lo veremos ―dijo Iida desafiante y corriendo hacía su rival, para luego comenzar a girar a su alrededor, al ver esto, Shōto juntó sus manos, mientras ponía el plan 34 de Midoriya, en marcha― __**¡Sonic Kick! (Patada Sónica)**_

―_**Agua tibia a Presión**__―fueron las palabras de Shōto, al generar agua desde sus manos, pues sujetaba su muñeca derecha, con la mano izquierda, mientras permitía que el agua saliera a grandes chorros, impidiendo que Iida se pudiera desplazar a voluntad, pues el agua lo hacía ir hacia atrás, para finalmente, ser golpeado por una bola de hielo, la cual mutó y lo dejó dentro de una esfera de hielo._

―_El ganador es Todoroki Shōto, siendo nuestro segundo ganador, el tercero es Katsuki Bakugō y finalmente, el combate que decidirá al primer lugar: ¡Tokoyami Fumikage vs Midoriya Izuku!_

― _¡Ve, Dark Shadow! ―exclamó Tokoyami, dejando ir a su compañero._

― _¡Life, usemos ESO! ―dijo Izuku, mientras que Life aparecía y le hacía una llave a su rival, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Aquello asombró a más de uno. Izuku saltó por encima de ambas criaturas, comenzando el chico de cabellos verdes y el cuervo, un combate mano a mano, mientras que Life seguía sometiendo a su rival, el cual no podía librarse de ninguna forma. Los tatuajes se encendieron, parecían esforzarse por hacerlo y, desde la espalda de Life, surgió una pantera, que tacleó a Tokoyami, el cual ahora sabía, que no podía ganar._

― _¡Me rindo! ―dijo y finalmente, Life dejó a Dark Shadow en libertad, mientras la criatura negra volvía con su amo, muy molesta._

― _¡El ganador del primer lugar, es Midoriya Izuku! ―dijo Midnight― ¡Todos han luchado muy bien, pero es la decisión de los jueces, quien gana las medallas y cualquiera de ustedes, pudo haber ganado y para entregar las medallas, aquí está el mejor…!_

― _¡Traje las medallas!_

― _(…) de todos._

_Luego de hablar al unísono, las medallas fueron entregadas a los tres alumnos de la clase A, solo para que una explosión se escuchara y un sujeto vestido con una gabardina blanca y larga sin mangas, una camisa negra y un pantalón negro y un casco que recordaba a un dragón, que solo cubría sus ojos y nariz. El desconocido, estaba volando en los cielos y arrojó desde su mano la onomatopeya "Crash", causando que las gradas del estadio fueran cortadas, luego juntó sus manos e hizo surgir la onomatopeya "Kaboom", arrojándola contra el estadio, sin que nadie pudiera usar ningún Kōsei para evitar la explosión._

―_Entreguen al supervillano que se hace llamar __Animal King__, sé que está aquí. Entréguenlo y nadie saldrá herido ―dijo el sujeto._

**Continuará…**


	11. Revelación

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**11: Revelación**

_Los profesionales, se pusieron manos a la obra._

― _¡Profesores, saquen a los civiles de aquí, todos los profesionales, auxilien en la batalla! ―ordenó All Might, mientras que se arrojaba contra el sujeto. ― ¡Michigan Smash! ―exclamó el héroe._

_El sujeto esperó pacientemente a que All Might se acercara a él y cuando el rubio alargó su mano, el villano la abrió― __**¡Boing!**__ ―exclamó el villano, mientras que All Might mandaba su puño, solo para salir volando. Eraser Head le miró fijamente y le atrapó con sus telas, pero este sonrió y sacó de cada bolsillo una navaja, procediendo a cortar las telas, asombrando a su oponente ―Lo lamento Eraser Head, no tengo intenciones de dañarte, solo voy a hacerme cargo del sujeto, antes de que cause un mal que no podamos detener. Ambos fueron de frente, pero el supuesto "héroe", aún tenía las navajas en sus manos y malhirió al héroe. Cementoss intentó encarcelarlo, pero este fue más rápido, escapando de la prisión, antes de que se pudiera formar un muro. Todos estaban asombrados del como los ataques de All Might no herían al sujeto, ni de como Eraser Head acabó por ser herido en los tendones o como Cementoss era esquivado, acabando por dificultar el movimiento de sus compañeros, los cuales no lograban hacer lo que querían a causa de que ese sujeto había estudiado sus movimientos. _

_Los clones de Ectoplasm eran fácilmente inutilizados por ese sujeto, ya fuera con sus onomatopeyas o con sus navajas._

_Mt. Lady fue fácilmente superada, solo con varias explosiones al convertir el suelo en un campo minado y así mismo, dificultando el trabajo de varios héroes, hasta que 13 generó un agujero negro y absorbió las onomatopeyas de explosiones._

―_Ya que veo que no lo van a entregar ―murmuró con una mirada oscura en su rostro, antes que las onomatopeyas «Zas» y «Crash», hicieran acto de presencia y todos fueran enviados a volar, siendo salvados por cientos de manos, provenientes de Tokoyami y de Midoriya, ambos con sus uniformes de héroes ―Aquí estás... Animal King, aquel que se unió a la Liga de Villanos, a causa de una venganza, contra un héroe que solo hacía su trabajo._

― _«Si el necio persiste en su necedad se volverá sabio» ―citó Izuku, haciendo que una mueca de fastidio se presentara en el rostro de su enemigo. ― ¿Matar a mi madre, era el trabajo de All Might? ―preguntó Izuku, para luego suspirar y sacar su libro, todos estaban asombrados ante tal información._

_¿Por qué motivo el Símbolo de la Paz, asesinaría a una mujer?_

_¿o acaso sería la madre del chico, una delincuente?_

―_Sé lo que todos están pensando, pero no. La madre del chico era una civil, la cual se vio inmiscuida en mi combate contra el villano Houdini ―dijo el héroe, apretando su puño derecho con rabia y frustración, mientras veía a Tokoyami y a Izuku, haciéndole frente al enemigo, al usar a Dark Shadow y a Life, para atacar a distancia ―Houdini podía reemplazarse con cualquier objeto y… puso a la madre del joven Midoriya en la trayectoria de mi United States of Smash._

―_Estamos a tiempo de salvar al joven, Toshinori ―dijo Nezu ―Tranquilo._

― _¡MUERE! ―Gritó― ¡KAboom! ―exclamó, mientras que una onomatopeya de sonido inmenso, iba hacía él._

―_Life… dame Alas ―ordenó Izuku, mientras que su compañera así lo hacía, al tiempo que él volaba hacía la Onomatopeya, batía sus alas, haciendo que la Onomatopeya saliera en sentido contrario, golpeando al sujeto y creando una gran columna de humo, antes de aterrizar y hacer aparecer a un par de leones, los cuales se lanzaron contra el sujeto._

― _¡BANG! ―Ambos leones cayeron, pero un par de tigres salieron desde el suelo y mordieron al sujeto, al tiempo que lo arañaban, dándole a Izuku tiempo de invocar un par de guanteletes, antes de arrojarse contra su enemigo, al tiempo que Life le otorgaba a Izuku la fuerza de un gorila, y antes de que el sujeto pudiera hacer algo, Izuku lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo, pero se detuvo en el último segundo, cosa que le demostró al director que el chico estaba a tiempo que cambiar._

―_Detente, Eldeavor ―dijo Nezu deteniendo al héroe de fuego, mientras que Izuku cambiaba su Animal Spirit, del gorila al dragón ―Esto es algo entre All Might y el chico._

―_Lamento lo que mis actos causaron, Midoriya-Shōnnen ―verdaderamente sonaba y se le veía avergonzado._

―_Está sinceramente arrepentido, Izuku ―dijo Life._

―_Gracias. Gracias por aceptar que eres humano y que cometiste un error ―dijo Izuku, antes de darle un golpe en el costado, haciéndolo perder su transformación ―Creo que me he desquitado con esto._

_El héroe sonrió ― ¿Deseas seguir adelante, Animal King? ―preguntó el héroe mirando al chico._

― _«Nunca perdió más tiempo el águila, que cuando siguió los consejos del cuervo» ―citó ―Les otorgaré la información que poseo sobre la Liga de Villanos._

―_Gracias, joven Midoriya ―dijo el director Nezu ―Usted acaba de actuar como un héroe, al no dejarse llevar por la venganza y permitir que sea la justicia, la que obra sobre All Might. Este joven, es un ejemplo a seguir para todos sus compañeros y, no desistas joven Midoriya, aunque los rostros de tus compañeros reflejen ira o incomodidad ante tu presencia y tu recién revelado papel como informante de la Liga de Villanos._

―_Gracias por seguir confiando en mi palabra, director-Sama._

― _¡Doy por concluido este evento, todos: vayan a sus hogares! ―ordenó Nezu._

_Izuku salió tan rápido como pudo, usando la velocidad del Leopardo, no quería hablar con nadie. _

_Ya estando lejos, sintió la presencia de Kurogiri, a quien golpeó con la fuerza del gorila, en su collar y a luego le inyectó el veneno del escorpión, pues su cuerpo se volvía palpable, sin ese collar._

―_Pa… pagarás… pagarás por haber… traicionado a la Liga… Izuku ―murmuró Kurogiri desde el suelo, mientras que una araña aparecía junto a Izuku y mordía a su enemigo._

―_Que vengan. Jamás podrán detenerme._

_Izuku siguió su camino, encontrándose con una sonriente Kyōka, la cual lo besó en los labios, sintiéndose orgullosa de que su novio dejara aquel odio hacía All Might y ahora se dedicara a ser 100% un héroe._


	12. Pasantías de Fuego, Hielo y Sombras

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**12: Pasantías de Fuego, Hielo y Sombras.**

Shōto había hecho una petición a la compañía que confeccionaba los trajes de héroes de la escuela y todos lo vieron acompañado por la heroína Ragdoll, mientras llevaba una camisa elegante de color blanco, con manchas de colores azul y rojo y un pantalón especial, mientras que recorrían la ciudad.

— ¿Entiendes lo que estamos haciendo, Shōto-Kun? —preguntó ella, mientras ambos se desplazaban por los edificios.

—Sí señora —contestó él —Estamos vigilando que nada esté fuera de lugar.

—Exacto. Un héroe debe saber cuándo puede encargarse de una situación y cuando debe pedir un... —pero la heroína fue interrumpida por una explosión. Ambos se giraron y vieron un edificio desde el cual, salía humo, pronto una nueva explosión se escuchó —Vamos.

—Sí señora —ambos se apresuraron a llegar al edificio, fuera del mismo había varios policías malheridos en el suelo, llenos de cortes sangrantes en su cuerpo— ¿Quién los atacó?

—De... Desconocemos su nombre, pero... —el policía se veía muy asustado —Tengan cuidado: Su Kōsei libera ráfagas de viento a gran velocidad, que pueden cortarlo todo.

—No se preocupe, tendremos cuidado —aseguró Ragdoll, mientras que se concentraba —Un único asaltante y varios rehenes en el interior. La estructura colapsará, tenemos que alejar a nuestros compañeros policías y a los civiles, Shōto-Kun.

—Si señora, pero antes... —Shōto liberó su mitad fría, asegurándose de que el hielo fuera lo suficientemente frío, así como lo suficientemente resistente, logrando que la estructura no se viniera abajo. — __Sí los cortes de viento fueran más profundos... El edificio entero se derrumbaría__ —pensaron unos preocupados Shōto y Ragdoll. Ambos alejaron a los policías rápidamente y se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie en frente, justo cuando una explosión en la tienda de enfrente, provocada por las bombonas de gas en la tienda y una cuchilla de viento, se hicieron presentes —Sigueme —gracias al don de Shōto, ambos alcanzaron una escalera de incendios, tras usar escalones de hielo, haciendo que no tuvieran que bajar la escalera y haciendo el menor ruido posible, al entrar. Dentro del edificio vieron un único villano, el cual estaba cortando cientos de cajas fuertes y llenando unas bolsas con dinero, Shōto género cadenas de hielo y arrastró a uno de los rehenes hacia afuera, desatándolo y permitiendo que se fuera, así lo hicieron con todos, justo cuando llegaron Fumikage y Native.

—Te estaba esperando... Native —anunció el sujeto, antes de girarse, estirar una mano y liberar un par de hojas de viento, pero Dark Shadow, agarró a los tres y los sacó del edificio, el cual explotó, justo antes de venirse abajo, pero vieron al sujeto salir con vida e ir al otro edificio, mientras que los cuatro héroes subían a la azotea de dicho edificio y se alistaban para el combate.

Solo los jóvenes podían hacerle daño a su enemigo, al poder atacar a distancia, pero los héroes se mantenían lejos, pues de nada servían en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde no serían los más ventajosos y perderían rápidamente.

— **¡Judgement Blade! (Cuchilla del Juicio)** —exclamó su enemigo, atacando a los héroes, mientras que Shōto alzaba un muro de hielo grueso, para protegerlos, Ragdoll y Native aprovecharon, para atacar a corta distancia, pero eran esquivados por su enemigo, quién lanzaba puños en el momento justo, longrando herirlos o perjudicarlos, mientras que Dark Shadow no podía atraparlo, pues siempre le esquivaba, así como las esferas de hielo arrojadas por Shōto y eso, solo frustraba más a los héroes, los cuales probaron con algo arriesgado: Native mandó a volar a Ragdoll contra su rival— ¡Judgement Blade!

Muy mala idea.

La heroína lanzó un grito de dolor, que les desgarró el alma a todos aquellos que pudieron escucharlo, pues su cuerpo acababa de recibir cortes sangrantes de gravedad.

Native se lanzó con furia ciega, en contra de ese hombre, mientras era cubierto por las esferas y picos de hielo de Shōto y los intentos de Dark Shadow de agarrarlo, solo para que fuera Native quién alcanzara a agarrarlo del cuello, haciendo que el héroe suelte un grito de dolor y la sangre vuele, cuando el viento huracanado, le cercenó los dedos.

Fumikage solo abrió los ojos, para indicarle a Dark Shadow, que ya habían jugado suficiente y fingió escapar, mientras que su enemigo le perseguía, ambos llegaron a un túnel, el cual estaba oscuro, donde Dark Shadow se abalanzó contra su enemigo, derrotándolo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de allí, en Honsu, se encontraba Iida Tenya, ante aquel que había arruinado la carrera súper heroica de su hermano: Stain.

—No irás más lejos, Stain —advirtió Iida, tras encontrarlo.

—Ten cuidado, chico —advirtió su maestro.

—Lo tengo —afirmó él— **¡Reciprocal Burst! (Estallido Reciproco)** —exclamó, al tiempo que corría hacía Stain y lanzaba un puñetazo, que mandaba a volar al villano— ¡Te atreviste a dejar a mi hermano, el anterior Engine en silla de ruedas, acabaste con su carrera y eso no voy a perdonártelo!

— ¡Tenya-Kun! —escuchó.

— ¡¿Uraraka-San?! —vio llegar a la chica a su lado y junto con ella, su entrenador, el héroe Gudhead.

—Este tu fin, no irás más lejos cometiendo tus crímenes, Stain —afirmó Gunhead.

—Ustedes… los héroes falsos, ¿realmente creen ser capaces de vencerme? —preguntó Stain, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de sed de sangre, antes de lanzarse contra ellos, pero Tenya fue el primero en moverse, lanzándole una patada que, combinada con su velocidad, hizo que Stain atravesara una pared.

—Sí. Podemos detenerte —afirmó Tenya.


	13. Pasantías: Turbo, Gravedad y Creació

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**13: Pasantías: Turbo, Gravedad y Creación.**

En un callejón, se encontraba un enfadado Iida Tenya. Ante sus ojos, se encontraba aquel que había arruinado la vida heroica de su hermano: ¡El Asesino de Héroes! Stain.

—Un niño con traje… ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Soy el hermano de un héroe, al cual venciste —dijo él —Le arrebataste su carrera como héroe y voy a detenerse en su lugar.

—Tu hermano… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¡Me aseguraré de que jamás llegues a olvidar el nombre Ingenium! —rugió Tenya, lanzándole una patada a su rival, propulsándola con su Turbo, pero Stain saltó, por encima de su rival.

—Aquel falso héroe, ¿he?

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO "FALSO"! —Gritó Tenya, lanzándose contra su enemigo, con puños y patadas, las cuales eran esquivas o bloqueadas por su enemigo. Tenya estaba tan enfadado, que no notó como su enemigo había puesto toda la zona en su contra, diezmando la visibilidad del joven y perforándole el hombro, con su espada.

—Ustedes no desean ser héroes, para ayudar a otros —dijo Stain —Ninguno, quiere realmente auxiliar a la humanidad, ninguno ve lo que hace como un deber, sino como un placer, solo para ser famosos y ganar dinero fácil, a costa de los ciudadanos que quedan atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

— ¡Tú, atravesaste la medula espinal de mi hermano, por tu culpa ya no puede ser un héroe! —gruñó Tenya, mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Stain, antes de escuchar voces cerca del lugar y sacó una jeringa con un líquido negro, el cual inyectó en su rival. Un grupo de personas pasaron por el callejón, simples civiles, a los cuales Stain ató con un látigo— ¿Qué es más importante para ti, detenerme y tomar venganza o salvarlos a ellos, héroe?

Tenya fue hacía su enemigo, con furia ciega.

:::::::::::::::::::

— ¿Cómo enfrentarías a un adversario que sostiene un cuchillo? —fue la pregunta que hizo el héroe Gunhead, un hombre de cabello verde, una máscara blanca con cuatro orificios que se asemejan a los cañones de una pistola, un chaleco negro sin camisa, pantalones marones, botas negras y brazaletes de acero. Ochako le miró fijamente, era ella quien baldía el cuchillo —Adelante, Uravity-Chan, atácame —ella asintió y se arrojó contra su maestro —Mantén la distancia, debes de ser muy ágil. Si atacan directamente, usa una pierna como apoyo para esquivar, gira rápidamente y acomódate en una posición estratégica, luego inmoviliza su brazo y nuca —le agarró el brazo y nuca de forma delicada —Usa una llave a la espalda y eso, logrará que suelte el cuchillo —lo hizo y se vio obligada a soltarlo —Un golpe a las piernas y con eso bastará.

—Gracias por la demostración, Gunhead-Sensei.

—Por nada, Ura-Chan —dijo el héroe, mientras que un héroe miembro de la agencia de Gunhead: Jade, hacía acto de presencia y era ahora él quien atacaba, mientras que Ochako lo inmovilizaba, tanto con varias llaves que su maestro enseñaba, como usando su Kōsei.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Stain nunca deseó dañar a esa familia, solo hacer que Tenya viera la realidad: No valía la pena el odio o la venganza, si te atrevías a portar el nombre de "héroe", Stain fue tacleado por su enemigo y mandado a volar, se levantó y vio como el chico de la armadura, llevaba a esa familia a un lugar seguro.

—Los llevaré a un lugar seguro —aseguró Tenya, para luego llevarse a esa familia lejos, mientras que Stain escapaba de allí.

—Veamos si vales la pena, chico de armadura —pensó Stain, mientras se retiraba de ese lugar, a gran velocidad.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Momo y Kendo, se encontraban realizando su pasantía con la heroína Uwabami, al comienzo parecía ser casi una pasarela de fotos, pero pronto se escuchó la alarma de un banco, todos se giraron y vieron a un grupo de ladrones salir de allí, con varios sacos de dinero.

—Vamos, chicas —dijo Uwabami.

—Hai —las tres comenzaron a perseguir a los villanos, usando Momo unos patines-cohete, mientras que Kendo y Uwabami corrían, pues tenían una grandiosa resistencia física y gracias a las serpientes del cabello de su maestra, tomaban varios atajos, hasta permitir que Momo creara un muro, pero el vehículo lo esquivo, así que Kendo se arrojó contra el vehículo y trató de atraparlo con sus puños, más el vehículo fue en reversa.

Uwabami se subió encima del techo, tratando de sacar a los ocupantes, usando sus serpientes y logrando que se estrellaran, contra una bomba de agua, pudiendo entre las tres, arrestar a los ocupantes.

—Sé que estoy siendo mala —admitió Momo a Kendo —Pero me esperaba algo más…

—Sí, yo también —dijo la chica de cabello naranja, ambas se estaban cansando de esa situación.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tetsutetsu y Eijiro, estaban realizando servicio a la comunidad, limpiando un parque, además de otras tares, como rescatar animales o auxiliar a niños o personas perdidas, no había tanta acción como ellos lo habían pensado, pero definitivamente, era mejor, pues aprendían rápidamente sobre algunos deberes de un héroe.

_**14: Pasantías: Rana y Animal**_


	14. Pasantías: Rana y Animal ( Conectores)

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**14: Pasantías: Rana y Animal (+ Conectores).**

—La información de Midoriya, nos ha sido de mucha utilidad —dijo el héroe Snipe, quien vestía como un vaquero del Salvaje Oeste.

—Se habla sobre la limpieza en las calles, con respecto a la consecutiva captura de villanos —dijo el director.

—Ni siquiera Hawks podía recabar información de tal valor como esta —dijo Vlad King —Hasta ahora, los reportes de la policía gracias a las redadas que hemos realizado, han mostrado rendir frutos.

—El Joven Midoriya, ha demostrado que merece estar en la U.A, debemos dejar de vigilarlo mientras realiza su pasantía. —dijo Snipe.

Varios sonrieron y Nezu habló —No lo están vigilando por una posible traición, Snipe. Lo están entrenando entre todos ellos.

—Sí, claro —dijo el héroe vaquero —Tenerlo a él en ese equipo de entrenamiento es lo peor director, eso podría alentar al joven Midoriya a traicionar al colegio y seguramente estaremos en un buen aprieto.

**Región: Chūbu. Ciudad: Nagoya.**

Izuku sabía que no confiaban plenamente en él, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que ellos deseaban darle una nueva oportunidad y por eso, fue recibido por All Might, 13 y Ectoplasm, mientras realizaba su Pasantía, lo bueno era que junto a él estaban Kyōka y Tsuyu. Su autoproclamada novia y una chica la cual decía entender su punto de vista y no lo juzgaba.

Una explosión se escuchó no muy lejos de su posición, se miraron entre ellos y fueron hacía allí.

Tsuyu saltando, Kyōka aprendió a alargar sus lóbulos y a poder balancearse entre los edificios, como lo haría ese héroe estadounidense, un tal Spiderman, aunque a ella le acababan por doler las orejas después de unas cuantas horas haciendo eso.

Izuku montaba a su gigantesco Buitre Inko, hasta el lugar.

— ¡No nos vayas a salir, con alguna de tus frases, que no es el momento! —le gritaron ambas chicas, mientras que Tsuyu y 13 comenzaban a ayudar a las personas.

Se escuchó un estruendo— ¡La estructura se vendrá abajo! —advirtió 13.

—All Might, y yo trataremos de evitar el colapso, Tsuyu: busca una toma de agua, Kyōka: entra junto con Ectoplasm y busquen personas atrapadas, 13: Intenta usar el Black Hole y aspirar las llamas del edificio —dijo Izuku —Spirit Animal: Gorila —exclamó, mientras que Life aparecía rodeándolo y más grande que él, antes de tomar la espectral forma y fuerza de un gorila, mientras que All Might le decía a Izuku de qué forma empujar el edificio, para evitar el colapso total, al tiempo que otro gorila espectral, tomaba el lugar de All Might —Ahora… ¡ahora entra allí! —dijo, mientras que entre ambos gorilas, sujetaban el edificio, el cual aún ardía, hasta que Tsuyu aprendió una nueva habilidad.

— ¿Tú lo sabias, Izuku-Kun? —preguntaba Tsuyu asombrada, mientras era rodeada por un aura azul oscuro y su cabello flotaba, como si estuviera bajo el agua.

—Tu Kōsei natural… es Rana y el secundario es… —se estaba esforzando, al estar él sujetando el edificio y, además, estaba teniendo que mantener a la otra forma de Life —… es… Hydrokinesis… no… no me preguntes como… solo… solo tuve la idea, la corazonada.

Tsuyu movía sus manos y pronto, dos hidrantes estaban arrojando agua, hacía la estructura, pronto llegó Backdraft elogiando a Tsuyu por su trabajo y comenzó a arrojar agua desde las mangueras de sus manos, momento en el cual salían varios clones de Ectoplasm, cargando de a uno o de a dos personas del edificio, mientras que All Might traía casi cuatro personas entre sus brazos, luego salían más clones, Kyōka traía a dos niños los cuales se reunieron con sus padres, ella había hecho lo pedido por Izuku y había hecho que las personas fueran rápidamente encontradas, mientras que el incendio iba disminuyendo, gracias al agujero negro de 13 y al agua que Tsuyu arrojaba.

Pronto, las personas que anteriormente habían estado atrapadas en el edificio, estaban aplaudiendo y agradeciéndoles a los héroes y alumnos de la U.A, por salvarlos.

— ¡Gran trabajo, para todos! —decía All Might— ¡Floppy, Earphone Jack, ¡Animal King, Backdraft, Ectoplasm y 13!

—No nos agradezcas a nosotros, All Might —dijeron Ectoplasm y 13 —El plan de I… Animal King, resultó estar lleno de fría lógica y su decisión fue la más acertada.

—Animal-Kun, sabe dónde nos fortalecemos y donde nos debilitamos, lo hizo muy bien —dijo Tsuyu sonriente. Kyōka sufrió un ataque de celos y abrazó el brazo derecho de Izuku, asombrándolo y sonrojándolo, en ese momento la roquera sufrió de su complejo.

—_Si mis pechos fueran como los de Momo, él se fijaría aún más en mi_ —pensó y una sombra de lastima, cruzó por su rostro.

Pronto, todos estaban en las oficinas de la agencia de Ectoplasm, descansando.

—Fue perfecto —dijo Ectoplasm —He aprendido mucho de ustedes tres, chicos.

—Tenemos a una nueva Trinidad del Orden, ante nuestros ojos —dijo un sonriente All Might sonriente.

— ¿La Trinidad del Orden? —preguntó Izuku mirando al héroe— ¿No era aquel el grupo formado por la Princesa Guerrera, Detective Oscuro y el Hombre de Diamante?

— ¿La Trinidad del Orden, no falleció en un ataque ocurrido en 1997? —preguntó Tsuyu y All Might se puso nervioso.

—Se sabe que murieron, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo —admitió Ectoplasm —Se dice que el archirrival del Detective Oscuro: _El Bromas_, era un genio en lo que se refiere a creación de químicos tales como: El Suero de la Verdad, el Gas de la Risa y… un día, roció al Hombre de Diamante, con un gas alucinógeno, que le hizo creer que sus compañeros, eran villanos con una doble identidad, ante esto, todos murieron, menos Princesa Guerrera y Detective Oscuro, este último usó una máquina de sonido con una alta frecuencia, para detener al Hombre de Diamante, pero este último usó su poder de gravedad y causó que toda la base se compactara sobre sí misma, muriendo los tres. Después, los Estados Unidos, entrarían en una era de anarquía y muchos miembros de la antigua _Asociación de la Rectitud_ _de América_, formarían grupos con el mismo nombre, pero no tan efectivos, casi todos los héroes del _antiguo mundo_ murieron, se instauró una ley marcial y otros héroes y policías, lograron hacer frente a los villanos por casi 5 décadas seguidas y finalmente… aparecieron los Kōsei. All Might estaba comenzando su vida como héroe ¿o fue en una pasantía como estas…?

—Temporalmente, me alejé de mi maestra… Shimura Nana y fui a América, donde conocí a un gran amigo y estuve auxiliando a una nueva generación de héroes —dijo All Might. Los tres jóvenes agradecieron a sus maestros, por la ayuda prestada en las Pasantías, y se fueron a sus hogares. —Joven Midoriya, deseo poder hablar contigo el día de mañana, aquí mismo a las 15:00, por favor.

—Sí señor —dijo Izuku sonriente, mientras abría una ventana y saltaba, todos se aproximaron a la misma, pero vieron a Izuku siendo agarrado de los hombros por las patas de un buitre gigante— ¡Sayonara!

—Ese es el Animal King, que yo conozco —dijo una sonriente Earphone Jack —No sé tú, Floppy, pero yo usaré las escaleras.

—Sí, yo también —dijo la chica-rana.

—Gracias por todo, Sensei —dijeron a los héroes y se retiraron. Poco a poco, los héroes se retiraron del edificio y All Might, bajó en el ascensor, en su forma delgada, hasta aquella que era su oficina/habitación, en el edificio.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer, Toshinori? —preguntó una voz y el héroe comenzó a temblar, era un hombre de cabello cano y barba, bajito, tendría unos… 85 años, llevaba un traje de color beige, con una capa amarilla, guantes y botas del mismo color.

—Midoriya-Shōnen ha crecido a un punto que no me esperaba, está escalando rápidamente, Sensei —dijo el hombre rubio, apretando su puño derecho y sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿será acaso él, tu sucesor? —preguntó Gran Torino, mirando a su alumno, pero este negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo al anciano.

—El chico… aun me guarda mucho odio, por una imprudencia de mi parte… hace ya demasiados años —contestó, su maestro lo miró —Un criminal entró en un hogar, horas antes había destruido el sur de Tokio, lo perseguí por las calles de la ciudad, no presté atención a mis actos, entró en un hogar, el cual acabó siendo destrozado por mi culpa y yo… ese sujeto… —gruñó mientras apretaba la mano derecha con ira —Podía reemplazarse con cualquier cosa y esperó a que yo me enfureciera y le atacara, solo para colocar a la madre del chico en el otro extremo de mi puño, no pude disminuir la potencia que el One For All ya llevaba y… ya te haces a la idea de lo que ocurrió —Gran Torino permaneció en silencio, un silencio que para su ex-alumno fue como un " ¿Y luego, qué paso?" —El chico, despertaría su Kōsei en los años siguientes, fue contactado por la Liga de Villanos y se convirtió en un espía de la Liga —los ojos de Gran Torino se abrieron.

—El chico…

—No. No conoce el secreto del One For All —dijo All Might —Fue su espía por un tiempo, pero conoció a Kyōka-Shōnen y el amor de mi alumna amante del rock, pudo ayudarlo a sanar. Estuvimos reunidos Ectoplasm, 13 y yo, para vigilar al chico, quien no se había decido en que agencia realizar sus pasantías, pero al final se uniría a su amiga Froppy y su novia Earphone Jack, luego 13 y Ectoplasm me mandaron a llamar y los tres los hemos estado entrenando —All Might sonrió —Me gusta la nueva motivación que lo lleva a seguir adelante, Sensei, me lo dijo hace algunos días —la sangre del rubio hervía de felicidad.

**Recuerdo**

—_Midoriya-Shōnen, deseo que vengas a la Agencia que comparto con Ectoplasm y 13, para realizar tus pasantías —dijo All Might, mirando al chico el cual estaba en medio de la calle, había enviado cincos serpientes y dos cobras, a detener a unos criminales, los cuales intentaron atacar una guardería._

—_Ramsés, Akenatón, Nefertiti, Cleopatra… no los asfixien demasiado, ni les inyecten demasiado veneno o podrían morir y así no nos sirven —dijo Izuku, muchos comenzaron a celebrar el acto del joven, quien sonrió, All Might, pudo notar que el joven no lo ignoraba, su espalda estaba rígida, estaba escuchando, asintió, lo vio sacar su libro— «Y el culpable verá su mano ser cortada, pues solo así aprenderá a no levantarla contra el inocente, está escrito»_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Gran Torino sonrió, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer, después de saltar por la ventana.

**Extra: (Antes de) la Preparación para los exámenes**

Al día siguiente después de las Pasantías, se encontraban todos reunidos. Sero y Kirishima, estaban mirando asombrados a su compañero explosivo— ¡¿Enserio Bakugō?! —preguntaron ambos, ante el cabello peinado hacía un lado de Bakugō, como el cabello de Best Jaenist.

— ¡Dejen de reírse, mi cabello se acostumbró y no logro que vuelva a la normalidad, por más veces que lo lave! —les gritó, vaya que estaba enfadado.

— ¿Entonces, pudiste pelear con villanos Tokoyami? —preguntó una siempre feliz Mina— ¡Que envidia!

—Sí y yo creo que me fui muy bien. Creo que Pixie-Bob tenía razón, al decir que no siempre debo de ser frio y misterioso —dijo el chico-ave.

—Pude evacuar personas, luchar un poco, dar apoyo y estar junto a Izuku-Kun —dijo Kyōka, mientras que inconscientemente abrazaba el brazo del chico, quien tuvo un ligero escalofrío, por una nota de "amor", que le había dejado la chica estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Vaya Kyōka-Chan, estar junto a tu novio y entrenar con Ectoplasm —dijo una sonriente Momo —Que bien.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Ochako-Chan? —preguntó Tsuyu.

—Fue muy benéfico, pude aprender bastante en cuanto artes marciales —dijo Ochako.

—Las… las mujeres… son… de… demonios… solo ocultan… su… su verdadera personalidad —dijo un aterrado Mineta.

— ¿Qué te pasó con Mt. Lady? —preguntó confundido, el rubio pervertido eléctrico _(Kaminari, por si no le entendieron)_.

All Might entró en la habitación —Iremos a la ciudad 3 —ordenó, todos vistieron sus uniformes y fueron al lugar —Acaban de volver de sus prácticas, aunque tendremos una carrera de rescate.

—Sensei, si será un entrenamiento de rescate, ¿no deberíamos de ir a la U.S.J?

—La U.S.J es para Entrenamiento de Desastres*, joven Tenya —aclaró su maestro rubio. —Este, es el campo Gamma —prosiguió hablando All Might —Un complejo de fábricas, que crean un laberinto. Se dividirán en grupos de 5 personas, para poder realizar el ejercicio… ¡Aun no he acabado de explicar! —gruñó el maestro, al ver a Izuku y a Kyōka tomados de la mano, a la izquierda de Izuku estaba un animado Tokoyami, a la derecha de Kyōka, estaba parada Tsuyu y junto a ella estaba Hanta. —Enviaré una señal desde alguna parte, todos irán al mismo tiempo desde las afueras, es una carrera para ver quién me rescata primero —el grupo de cinco, se desanimó.

—Eso les pasa por no escuchar, hasta el final —dijo una burlesca Ochako.

—Recuerden mantener los daños, al mínimo —dijo All Might, con su eterna sonrisa.

—No me apunte a mí —dijo un gruñón Katsuki, aunque ya no explotaba de rabia como antes. Se le veía más centrado.

— ¡Comiencen! —se escuchó.

Las piernas de Izuku, fueron recubiertas por la tinta de sus tatuajes y se transformaron en negras patas de canguro, con las cuales saltó, yendo de un edificio a otro.

Kyōka corría a nivel del suelo.

Tsuyu saltaba largas distancias, igual que Izuku.

Tokoyami recorría grandes trechos, gracias a los largos brazos de Dark Shadow.

Hanta iba usando su cinta y balanceándose en el aire.

— ¡¿Con quién se entrenó Midoriya, para poder hacer ese tipo de transformación parcial?! —se preguntó un asombrado Eijirō, mientras veía a Izuku desactivar las piernas de canguro y reemplazarlas por piernas y brazos de gorila... un gorila bastante delgado.

Sero llegó de primero e Izuku de segundo, detrás de él llegó Kyōka quien sonreía de forma enfermiza…

—_Cinta desgraciada, nadie debería de ser mejor que mi Izuku_ —pensaba, al tiempo que apretaba los puños, mirando a Sero y deseosa de arrancarle la cabeza, usando sus lóbulos o podría obligarlo a escuchar Silencer, por 78 horas.

Luego llegó Tokoyami y al final Tsuyu.

—Midoriya-Shōnen, ven a verme después del entrenamiento, creo que puedes estar en peligro, no solo por la traición a los villanos, sino por algo más —dijo All Might.

—Hai —contestó él.

En los vestidores, mientras que todos se cambiaban, notaron un beso en el cuello de Izuku y chiflaron, un labial de color lila y la única chica que usaba lila en el colegio, era Kyōka —Ya, tranquilos.

—Oigan, acabo de encontrar algo —dijo Mineta, enseñándoles un agujero a los demás —Está conectado con el vestidor de las chicas, debe de ser un legado de los antecesores… —Mineta casi se orina del miedo, cuando varias panteras, leones y leopardos aparecieron, por obra de Izuku.

—Dividir a Life, en más de 3 criaturas es difícil, son 8… creo que serán más que suficientes, para mantenerlos a ustedes dos: Mineta y Kaminari, vigilados —dijo Izuku, los demás chicos acabaron de cambiarse.

—Oh, vamos Midoriya.

— «Oh, vamos» y una mierda —gruñó furioso.

—Los pechos de Yaoyorozu, la cintura delgada de Ashido, la ropa interior flotante de Hagakure —enumeraba Mineta, un gorila gigante aproximaba su mano, hacía el cabeza de uva —el sexy trasero de Uraraka, el escultural cuerpo de Aisu… —el gorila lo agarró, al tiempo que uno de sus ojos era picado por uno de los Earphone Jack de Kyōka y el cabeza de uva gritaba de dolor.

—Bien hecho, Midoriya-Kun —dijo un sonriente Iida, mientras que Eijiro golpeaba al cabeza de uva y al rubio, antes de cubrir el agujero, con la pancarta.

—_Soy la única a la cual no mencionó_ —pensó una entristecida y acomplejada rockera, solo para reaccionar después de un rato — ¡Gracias, cariño! —gritó la chica de cabello lila, para ser escuchada por el _invocador animal_.

— ¡De nada, amor! —dijo Izuku. Todos salieron y la pareja se fue junta, siendo seguidos de cerca por Tsuyu, quien parecía a punto de violar a Tokoyami a quien la chica rana arrastraba a una cita, la pareja reía al ver a Tsuyu tomar la delantera en su naciente relación con el chico-ave— _"Tus lóbulos son lindos, son lo que más me gusta de ti"_ —le susurró y lamió uno de ellos, haciéndola temblar, mientras que la abrazaba, para luego besarla.

— ¿Cómo sabias que estaba acomplejada, a causa no haber sido "alagada", por el pervertido? —preguntó ella, su novio era el mejor.

—Eres tan bella que mi corazón late al ritmo de una sinfonía, me gustaría que la escucharas y veas, lo siento por ti —dijo el peliverde, haciendo reír a su novia, siendo besado nuevamente —Todas las mujeres desean que se les diga cuan bellas son, cuestión de orgullo femenino, creo adivinar —ambos fueron a la heladería.

Mirio se encontró con All Might.

— ¿De qué deseaba hablar, All Might-San? —preguntó el Mirio.

—Cuando te tomé como mi pupilo, era porque mi tiempo se estaba acabando, Mirio-San —dijo All Might.

— ¿Tu tiempo? —preguntó asustado.

—El One For All, nació de un sujeto de nombre desconocido… este hombre, tenía un hermano mayor y… cuando aparecieron los Kōsei, antes de que la sociedad pudiera adaptarse o acostumbrarse al cambio, lo que nos hacía normales se vino abajo, las leyes perdieron sentido y el progreso a nivel global se detuvo. Pero apareció él, All For One, este sujeto unifico a unos pocos quienes creyeron que los usuarios de Kōsei deberían de ser los únicos seres humanos, que éramos la meca de la evolución y que el cambio debía de ser forzado, esta persona comenzó a robar varios Kōsei, con el objetivo de algún día, poder desafiar al gobierno de Japón y posteriormente…

—Conquistarlo todo —dijo Mirio.

—All For One, tenía un hermano, ambos creían que el hermano menor era un Mukōsei y All For One le dio el Kōsei de acumular energía, le costó mucho, pero él finalmente pudo usar su Kōsei y lo nombró como One For All, iniciando una batalla entre los portadores de nuestro Kōsei y el auténtico marionetista de la Liga de Villanos, el auténtico líder detrás del plan de ese tal Shigaraki Tomura.

—Espera un segundo, All Might —pidió Mirio— ¿El hermano mayor, está vivo, incluso ahora?

—Shimura Nana… Smile, fue mi maestra y fue quien me otorgó el One For All y su maestro se llamaba Christopher Connor, pero desconozco su nombre de héroe…

—Black Scar —dijo Mirio, asombrando a su maestro. —Déjame adivinar: Black Scar, no era el hermano menor.

—Exactamente. Sé que antes de Smile-Sensei y de Scar-San, había otros tres usuarios, entre ellos, el hermano menor —dijo All Might —Lo sentirás dentro de tu ser, tu instinto te dirá que, en algún momento, será la hora de pasar el One For All a otro usuario.

—Estaremos preparados, para cuando llegue el momento de hacerle frente a All For One, Sensei —dijo Mirio sonriente.

—Creí que había vencido a All For One, estaba casi seguro… no me gusta decirlo de esta forma, pero yo… le estallé la cabeza de un puño y, sin embargo, todo parece indicar que sobrevivió. Algunas frases de un criminal llamado Shigaraki Tomura, eran casi exactas, pero al mismo tiempo eran frases planas, como si él mismo las hubiera aprendido y memorizado, palabras ya usadas antes por All For One, él está detrás de la Liga de Villanos, pero Izuku-San solo tenía conocimiento de aquel que parecía ser su Cuartel General y cuando llegamos, ellos ya no estaban allí. Mirio… Strong, debes unirte a tu compañero Black King.

—Hai, Sensei —dijo Mirio, también conocido como Strong.

**(N/A Diego: Yo también creía que la U.S.J era para Rescates)**


	15. Alumnos vs Maestros parte 1

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**15: Alumnos vs Maestros parte 1.**

—Bueno, Midnight-San, gracias por estar en el programa, junto a Mt. Lady —dijo el presentador —Cuando usted debutó, su traje era sumamente revelador y causó revuelo. Y provocó que se presentara ante el Congreso de la ley, acusada de exposición de piel. Es una veterana que cambió el país.

—Sigue siendo malo ahora —dijo Mt. Lady sonriente.

—Actualmente, uso un estilo ultra-delgado —dijo ella, levantando una de las mangas de su camisa —Son muchos los que suelen decir que su ropa se interpone en el uso de sus habilidades. No es necesario ser sexy, sino que la necesidad de poder exponer mi Kōsei en un mayor rango y con mayor efectividad, me hizo verme así en mis inicios, antes de que la compañía Súper-Tech, pudiera crear la tela que conforma mi traje actual.

—En realidad, es tu pasatiempo, ¿no? —dijo Mt. Lady con un tono sombrío.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —preguntó ofendida.

—Es lo que haces parecer en la academia, por no hablar de las esposas en tus muñecas o que a veces andes con una fusta —dijo Mt. Lady, se mostraron algunas imágenes de la heroína, durante su trabajo como jueza en el Festival de la U.A, antes de que ambas comenzaran a pelearse.

Izuku apagó el televisor y mostró una leve sonrisa divertida, para él, era divertido por a dos heroínas profesionales actuando de esa forma, aunque sinceramente, creyó que podría haber aprendido algo útil de la entrevista, aunque claramente no fue así. Vio que llevaba todo, abrió una ventana y salió por ella— ¡Griffon! —el buitre apareció chillando, lo agarró por los hombros y volaron directo hacía la U.A, teniendo un día calmado.

—Aún falta un día para los exámenes. Tendremos un examen escrito y una practico —dijo Aizawa, viendo a Izuku, Kyōka, Tsuyu, Momo, Kirishima, Kaminari, estudiando en plena clase y mandándose notas —Recuerden estudiar a consciencia, eso es todo.

— ¡Es inútil! —dijo Kaminari.

—O vamos, no te des por vencido —le dijo Mina sonriente y dándole palmadas en la espalda —Puedo ayudarte a repasar, Uraraka vendrá a mi casa a estudiar.

—Combate, rescate y la parte escrita, con las materias normales —dijo Izuku, antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza, por Neito.

—Escuché que algunos de ustedes se encontraron con el Asesino de Héroes, la clase A, siempre llamando la atención, ¿no es así?, siempre en problemas —dijo Neito de forma despreciable.

—Somos el curso de héroes, por supuesto, que necesitamos que este tipo de cosas nos ocurran a menudo, tendremos que ser mejores que la generación actual, Neito-Kun —dijo Izuku, con un tono de voz despreocupado, mientras seguía comiendo, haciendo que Neito le mirara con ira.

—Neito-San, ¿no te parece extraño, el hecho de que la clase A-1, siempre tenga encuentros con los problemas? —dijo Hitoshi.

—Seguro que sí, siempre tienen que ser el centro… —se quedó quieto y con la mirada perdida.

—Ve a sentarte en tu puesto y deja de molestar —gruñó el chico de cabello lila, mientras que el rubio irritante, se alejaba con una mirada perdida —Idiota. Buena suerte en los exámenes.

—G… Gracias… Hitoshi-San, buena suerte —dijo Uraraka.

—Al parecer, será combates contra Robots, como en el examen de ingreso y en esa sección de la carrera de obstáculos —dijo Kendo, mientras se llevaba a Neito de allí y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hitoshi, por su ayuda en la escena medio-escalofriante que estaba armando su rubio compañero.

Llegó el último de tres días de exámenes escritos, Aizawa apagó el despertador, solo para decir: —Que el último de la fila recoja sus exámenes, por favor.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a estudiar, Yaomomo —dijeron unos felices Mina y Denki, quienes eran los más preocupados por todo el asunto.

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a la zona 12, la Plaza Central, para el examen práctico, allí estaban los maestros y todos estaban llevando unas raras muñequeras y tobilleras.

—Ahora, comienza el Examen Práctico. Serán divididos en parejas y combatirán contra nosotros… —dijo Aizawa.

—Permítannos darles algo de alegría, en este día —dijo Sniper —Los dúos serán formados, por las parejas de intereses amorosos del salón o las parejas de mejores amigos... —un estallido de velocidad, y ya Kyōka estaba abrazando a Izuku, mientras que Tsuyu abrazaba a Tokoyami. Así mismo, se formaban parejas de mejores amigos, como Kaminari y Mina o Kirishima y Bakugō.

—Recuerden, que es posible reprobar el examen y si desean ir al campamento, entonces den lo mejor de ustedes —dijo Eraser Head.

Izuku levantó la mano— ¿Y si deseamos ganar el examen, pero el Campamento no nos interesa?

—Entonces, solo asegúrense de superar el examen —dijo Eraser Head, quien no podía creer que Izuku no deseara ir a tal campamento.

—Espero que reunieran información y se imagen lo que haremos —dijo Ectoplasm.

—Animal King, siempre reúne información —dijo Floppy sonriente, ahora los alumnos miraban a los maestros, con caras de asesinos, sonrisas psicópatas y auras intimidantes.

— "_Creo que he dado vida, al más grande espía de Japón"_ —susurró un temeroso All Might, para sí mismo— ¡Y ahora, las parejas de combate!

Earphone Jack y Animal King Vs All Might.

Floppy y Tsukuyomi Vs Ectoplasm.

Shōto y Creative Vs Eraser Head.

Bakugō y Red Riot Vs Power Loaded.

Sugarman y Twinkling Vs Cementoss.

Pinky y Tentacole Vs 13

Así, las parejas fueron nombradas, poco a poco.

**Plan: Distractor (Kyōka y Izuku Vs Toshinori)**

—Nedzu-Sama —dijo Izuku.

—Adelante, Animal King-San —dijo el director.

— ¿Por qué motivo debemos ir contra All Might-Sensei? —preguntó una aterrorizada Kyōka.

—Eso mismo.

—_No. No te asustes. Te juraste a ti misma, que protegerías a Izuku de todo, siempre lo protegerías y él nunca jamás sufriría otro daño emocional o psicológico_ —dijo una voz dentro de la mente de Kyōka.

**Recuerdo**

—_Hola, Izuku-Kun —dijo Kyōka sonriente, al encontrarlo en el techo del colegio._

—_Hola Kyōka-Chan —dijo Izuku, tratando de actuar normal, trató de agarrar su Katsudon, pero estaba asustado por el poema "romántico" de la chica, ella le dio una sonrisa amable, agarró los palillos y comenzó a alimentarlo —Kyōka-Chan, tú… ¿tú realmente me amas tanto? —preguntó y enseñó la carta._

_No puedo dejar de mirarte,_

_tu hermoso cabello verde,_

_tú sonrisa cariñosa, tus sentimientos siempre guiándote,_

_me gustaría ser como tú, me gustaría siempre estar a tu lado,_

_protegerte de todos y de todo, porque tu amor me hace fuerte,_

_Siempre estaré allí para protegerte, aun si significa mancharme con sangre,_

_de aquellos que te lastimen, no dejaré que salgas herido, mi estrella esmeralda._

—_Me descubriste, solo con mi poema —dijo ella sonriéndole. —Me defendiste en el examen de admisión, solo tu amabilidad, me permitió ver algo más, me permitiste ver que yo también puedo tener un futuro, y deseo que tú deseas mi futuro, mi Izuku-Kun. Yo siempre voy a defenderte, defenderé al hombre que me ha demostrado algo de cariño _—le acarició la mejilla—_que me ha sonreído, que me ha ayudado en este corto tiempo en la academia. Gracias._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Deseo que sea una catarsis para ti, Izuku-San —dijo All Might —Toma esta oportunidad, para atacarme con todo tu poder, sin temer a ser reprendido. Ven con todo, Animal King… —el rubio esquivó los conectores de la chica, la cual sonreía y colocaba una mano en el hombro de su novio.

—Él no está solo —dijo Earphone Jack sonriéndole a su maestro.

—Su objetivo, será colocarle al profesor en cuestión estas esposas o escapar del área —dijo Nezu, entregando a cada pareja, un par de esposas —Así mismo, paran nivelar las cosas, los profesores llevarán estas... Pesas Ultra-comprimidas —el director enseñó un objeto similar a una pulsera, todos los maestros comenzaron a colocarse una en cada muñeca y una en cada tobillo.

—Los demás, iremos a la cabina de allá, piensen estrategias como equipo —dijo Eraser Head.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Izuku y a Kyōka, mientras ambos caminaban hacía el área, para enfrentar a su enemigo, al mismo tiempo vieron a Izuku sacar su libro de poemas, ya era como un ritual verlo leer algo, antes de que el evento central comenzara; se asombraron, cuando lo vieron elevar sus brazos al cielo y luego retraerlos hacía sus hombros, mientras apretaba los dientes, parecía estar haciendo fuerza o algo, todos, incluso los profesores y el propio All Might, se mostró interesado en el Kōsei de su alumno, viendo como los tatuajes comenzaban a brillar en un tono verde estándar, para luego pasar a un verde arlequín, sonrió —Lo logré —aseguró a su novia, quien no entendía nada.

—Midoriya-Kun se ve más calmado —dijo Tsuyu.

—Más relajado, es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado teniendo un enorme peso encima, casi literalmente —opino Eijiro, antes de sonreír —Algo hizo, está a punto de usar algo muy especial.

—Vamos —dijo él.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer, amor? —preguntó ella.

—Prefiero permitirte a ti, querida mía el tomar esa decisión —dijo él, mientras le sonreía, los tatuajes cambiaron a un brillo aguamarina. Todos prestaron atención.

—No, tú elige —dijo ella— ¿Deseas ayuda contra él? —preguntó —Izuku, está más que claro que vas a vengaste de él, sin importar lo que yo diga.

Su novio sonrió —Algún día amor mío, me ganaré la confianza de todos, algún día, seré el Símbolo de la Justicia y el nombre All Might será un recuerdo de una vieja… ¡Reliquia! —extendió su mano derecha, hacía un callejón, All Might salió de dicho callejón, solo para que un elefante saliera desde el brazo de Izuku y tacleara al rubio, haciendo que All Might tuviera que tratar de empujar al animal— ¡Ve! —Griffon salió de la espalda de Izuku y se elevó en el aire, él saltó hacía atrás, cuando el elefante fue aventado a la lejanía, estuvo a punto de chasquear sus dedos, pero lo dejó de lado y solo dejó que los tatuajes volvieran a él.

—Animal King —dijo el rubio.

—No la alcanzarás —aseguró el chico, con una sonrisa, mientras que una pantera y una cobra aparecían —Shadow: modo cuchilla —la pantera rugió —Cleopatra: modo sombra —la serpiente se hundió en la tierra, mientras que la pantera se lanzaba contra el hombre rubio, el cual esquivó los dientes y garras de la criatura, solo para que Cleopatra se enroscara, alrededor de las piernas del Símbolo de la Paz —Espíritu Animal: Gorila —All Might, ya había visto de lo que era capaz ese estado de Izuku, así que golpeó a la serpiente, siendo liberado y rodó hacía su derecha —Espíritu Animal: Rinoceronte.

—_Las fuerzas de un gorila y un rinoceronte, fusionadas… me asombras cada día más, joven Midoriya_ —pensó el maestro —Vamos Animal King, siempre tienes una frase, que hace a tus compañeros elevar su moral.

— «Ver un mundo en un grano de arena y un cielo en una flor silvestre, tener el infinito en la palma de la mano y la Eternidad en una hora» —citó Izuku, mientras que corrían el uno hacía el otro, mandando un puño.

— **¡New York Smash!** —exclamó All Might.

— **¡London Break!** —exclamó Izuku, mientras que ambos chocaban sus puños y liberaban una onda expansiva.

—Londres es la capital de Inglaterra, Midoriya-Shōnen, deberías de dejarlo para tu ataque más poderoso, así como mi _**United States of Smash**_, ¿Qué te parecería, nombrarlo…? "Ely Break", no estás usando todo el poder del Espíritu del Gorila, ni del Rinoceronte, no tiene sentido que ese sea tu ataque definitivo, tu "London Break" o tu "England Break", serán ataques para finiquitar al rival. Debemos poner a prueba el poder de choque de tus Espíritus Animales y nombrar los ataques de posesión apropiadamente, joven Midoriya. Tomaremos las 10 ciudades más importantes de Inglaterra y nombraremos tus ataques, según las capacidades que te otorga cada espíritu animal.

Mientras tanto, en el área de revisión, los maestros estaban tapándose el rostro, con algo de pena ajena.

— ¿Le está dando consejos sobre nombres de ataques, en este examen? —preguntó Power Loaded, sin poder creérselo.

—Nada mal… Midoriya-San —dijo Nezu, tras descubrir la estrategia —No está buscando una lección de nombres, mientras lucha; Midoriya está…

— ¡LO ESTÁ DISTRAYENDO! —gritaron Momo, Shōto, Denki y Tenya.

Un sonido se escuchó y All Might interrumpió su lección, justo cuando hacían que Shadow atacara y luego Izuku lanzara una patada: El Leicester Break, con el Espíritu Animal del Leopardo; All Might se giró, sus ojos se abrieron y vio a Kyōka celebrándolo, a All Might la boca le llegó al suelo e Izuku comenzó a reírse, mientras caminaba calmadamente, hacía su novia y Life se completaba, al fusionarse nuevamente a su maestro.

La pareja de "villanos", se besaba y le hacían muecas a un deprimido All Might.

**Plan: Escapar (Tokoyami y Aisu vs Identidad Civil: **_**Desconocida**_** -luchar como última opción-)**

Tsukuyomi y Froppy, estaban planeando escapar, justo antes de ser rodeados por un ejército de clones de su profesor.

—Preparen: Su determinación y valor, jóvenes —dijo Ectoplasm, antes de que los clones se arrojaran contra ellos.

—Mira hacia otro lado, por favor. Haré algo muy asqueroso —advirtió Froppy, mientras que Dark Shadow aparecía y comenzaba a lanzar ataques, solo para que más de la mitad de los clones, fueran rociados por algún tipo de babaza verde, la cual olía muy mal, haciendo que a los clones les dieran ganas de vomitar y fueran desapareciendo a gran velocidad, la chica-rana saltó a un piso superior y usando su lengua, atrajo a su compañero, solo para encontrarse con más clones por delante, pero Dark Shadow comenzó a aventarlos.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu cuerpo a cuerpo? —preguntó el chico ave.

—Mis patadas son muy fuertes.

—Vamos —dijo Tsukuyomi, ambos comenzaron a abrirse paso, lanzaron puños y patadas, además de la ayuda prestada por Dark Shadow, solo para que los clones de disiparan y su maestro creara uno gigante.

— **¡Kyodaina Kōshō Batsu! (Castigo de Mordida Gigante)** —dijo el clon gigante, el cual fue esquivado por ambos alumnos, o eso creyeron, pues al hacer ondear la gabardina, los capturo.

Dark Shadow se lanzó contra Ectoplasm, pero fue pateado en reiteradas ocasiones, siendo debilitado debido a esos ataques del héroe profesional, hasta que Aisu tuvo una idea.

—Tokoyami-Chan, retrae a Darky-Chan, tengo una última idea y será asquerosa, no debes mirar —advirtió ella, antes de lanzar un grito.

— ¿Qué estará planeando? —se preguntaba Momo.

Aisu llamó la atención de Dark Shadow, quien agarró algo que Tsuyu le entregó, al tiempo que enfrentaba al maestro y con sus últimas fuerzas, Dark Shadow capturaba al profesor, al lograr esposarle las piernas, las esposas, todo el tiempo estuvieron en el estómago de Tsuyu.

**Próximo capítulo: Shōto y Creative Vs Eraser Head**


	16. Alumnos vs Maestros parte 2

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**16: Alumnos vs Maestros parte 2.**

—Siguiente combate: Shōto y Creative Vs Eraser Head —dijo el director Nezu.

Ambos jóvenes, corrían por un callejón estrecho, el plan era simple: Momo crearía canicas o dados y cuando ya no pudiera seguir creándolos, significaría que su maestro estaba cerca, ante eso, ella iría a la puerta, mientras que Shōto enfrentaba a su maestro, ambos corrían, mientras que la chica dejaba caer cajas pequeñas de cartón o muñecas Matrioska.

—En el combate del Torneo, no pude hacer nada… —murmuró Momo, mientras ambos notaban como sus Kōsei dejaban de actuar, pero Momo logró crear un Shuriken de origami, afilado, el cual arrojó contra su maestro, causándole un corte en la mejilla, para luego lanzarle una patada con unas botas con púas, pero su maestro le lanzó una patada baja, haciéndole tropezar, solo para ser agarrada del brazo por su compañero, quien lanzó una patada, logrando impactar a su maestro y hacerlo retroceder, Momo esposó una mano de su maestro, alargó la cadena, aprovechando un puño que logró darle Shoto en el rostro a Aizawa, antes de que el joven se esposara a su maestro, dejando al héroe profesional en problemas, mientras que Momo iba hacía la salida, pero Momo fue atada de las piernas, por las vendas de su maestro, quien atrapó la pierna de Shoto y lo hizo tropezar, con una patada en la otra pierna, sacó una ganzúa, se liberó y los ató a ambos con sus vendas, pero Momo sacó algunas de sus Matrioskas, resultando ser granadas segadoras, Momo creó un alicate, liberó a su compañero, quien encerró a su maestro en una celda de hielo, mientras que Shoto creaba un camino de hielo, por el cual se deslizaba y Momo usaba patines de hielo, para seguirlo.

Su maestro pudo seguirles el paso y cuando creía haberlos capturado, pero ambos revelaron llevar unas linternas pequeñas, con las cuales lo cegaron, para luego colocarle unas esposas y vendarle los ojos, pero justo y cuando creían que escaparían, este apareció nuevamente ante ellos y los ató velozmente, sin embargo, ambos le colocaron las esposas, asombrándolo.

—Bakugō y Red Riot Vs Power Loaded —dijo el director Nezu.

Ambos se encontraron con un camino de tierra y la salida a lo lejos, pero al profesor no se le veía por ningún lado.

—Yo seré el ataque —dijo Bakugō— ¿Cuánto daño puedes recibir, antes de tener que desactivar tu Kōsei?

—Ni siquiera sabría cómo ejemplificarlo —dijo él, mientras endurecía su cuerpo —Pero, no dudes de mí.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a correr, mientras que el suelo comenzaba a hundirse —Es similar a la trampa de las minas, detente —así lo hizo el pelirrojo, mientras una sección del suelo caía —El suelo está suelto, para que nosotros tengamos que caer, en ese caso… —Bakugō causó una explosión y ambos avanzaron por un sendero que quedaba, Power Loaded trató de usar su Kōsei, pero fue tacleado por Kirishima y fue golpeado en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente, mientras que Bakugō cruzaba la meta y el pelirrojo esposaba a su maestro.

Yuga y Rikido, se encontraron con que su maestro estaba usando una estrategia de ralentización, estaba colocándoles cientos de muros en frente y ellos, en vez de pensar en una forma de esquivarle y correr a la salida, comenzaron a destruir muro tras muro, solo para acabar cansados, por culpa de sus respectivos Kōsei.

Toru escapó del lugar, mientras que Ochako distraía a su maestra, arrojándole cientos de objetos.

Aún faltaba un combate extra, el combate final, en realidad: Ashidō Mina y Shoji Mezo. Ellos enfrentarían a Snipe, quien les informó (antes de iniciar el combate), que usaría unas balas que arrojarían unas redes, ambos alumnos asintieron y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad, tratando de cuidarse, de vigilar toda la ciudad, mientras buscaban la salida.

La tensión se palpaba, mientras que no encontraban, ni la salida, ni a su maestro.

— ¡Mezo-Kun, al suelo! —exclamó Mina, arrojando una esfera de ácido, para derretir una de las balas/redes.

— ¡Detrás, Mina! —llamó su compañero y arrojó un bote de basura, que fue atrapado en la red.

Ambos iban avanzando y hacían un buen trabajo: Shōji usaba ojos y oídos, buscando el sonido silbante de las balas y Mina arrojaba el ácido, pero en un momento, Shōji agarró a Mina y la metió en una zona flanqueada por unas casas, mientras la hacía ocultarse tras unos árboles y matorrales— _"Necesitamos descansar, sobre todo tú"_ —le susurró él.

— "_Mira allí, Shōji-Kun"_ —señaló Mina, aún estaban a cierta lejanía de la zona segura, la chica agarró una cartulina, que había por allí y creó un megáfono— _"Llamaré su atención y tú le colocarás las esposas"_ —su compañero asintió y ella usó el megáfono improvisado de cartulina— ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! —Chilló una "asustada" Mina— ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

—Tranquila Mina-Chan, vas a disfrutarlo —se escuchó la voz de su compañero.

—No. No me hagas esto, ¡por favor, no! —chilló asustada.

—Abre… la boca… —gruñó él.

Snipe fue a la zona desde donde (supuestamente), su alumna estaba a punto de ser violada, los demás maestros fueron al lugar, mientras que Denki trataba de manipular las cámaras, pero no lograba ver a la pareja, cosa que lo hizo enfadar.

Snipe llegó a la zona, encontrándose con algo horroroso: Ashidō Mina, semidesnuda y ensangrentada.

— "_Dios mío"_ —susurró.

Shōji salió desde atrás, le colocó las esposas y una esfera de ácido derritió su revólver, haciendo que lo soltara y saltara hacía atrás, viendo a su alumna levantarse y sonreírle, mientras se colocaba la camisa por encima y todos los maestros miraban, sin entender nada.

—Encontramos cartulinas y pinturas, tras uno de los edificios —explicó ella —Me manché de pintura roja, luego de quitarme la camiseta y creamos un megáfono, con una cartulina.

—Buen trabajo —dijo el director Nezu.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los villanos… Ellos habían tenido que huir de su bar y la verdad, fue que huyeron justo a tiempo, antes de ser atacados por Shadow, una pantera creada por Izuku, la cual destruyó el edificio principal, además de que ya no contaban con Kurogiri, quien había fallecido hace ya una semana, por envenenamiento obra de un escorpión, todo por culpa del traidor de Animal King.

Ahora mismo, un asociado de la liga, llamado Giran, les presentaba a dos jóvenes, la primera era Toga Himiko, una chica la cual vestía con ropas de marinero y, según el Mediador de la Liga, Himiko era sospechosa de provocar varias muertes por desangramiento. Junto a ella, había un sujeto de cabello rojo, con marcas de quemaduras que solo se hizo llamar Dabi y que poseía un Kōsei de Llamas Azules.

—Dime tu nombre… muchacho pelirrojo.

—Todoroki… Dabi —dijo el usuario de las llamas azules, haciendo que los ojos de Tomura se abrieran, antes de que todos se lanzaran al ataque, pero gracias a la inesperada aparición de Gigantomachia, quien mandó a todos a volar, pudieron evitar varias muertes.

—Necesitamos un ejército nuevo, Tomura, necesitamos hacer daño… y lo sabes —dijo Gigantomachia —Estamos en una gran desventaja desde la traición de Izuku-San… —el cielo se oscureció y se volvió verde, varias alarmas comenzaron a sonar, todas las personas de la ciudad de Tokio, fueron a sus hogares rápidamente, mientras que se comenzaba a pensar en aquel raro evento que había vuelto verdes los cielos, solo para que horas después del evento meteorológico, se reportara la extraña aparición de unas espinas de color café, las cuales habían destruido grandes edificios y masacrado personas en la Zona Roja de Tokio.

Izuku estaba viendo las noticias, sobre la obra de Life.

Gracias a la amabilidad de la U.A, fue el primero en trasladarse a los nuevos dormitorios de la clase A-1. Izuku sonrió —Buen trabajo arrojando eso, Life.

—**Solo vivo para servirle, mi señor** —dijo Life.


	17. Campamento Felino

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**17: Campamento Felino**

Tras un largo día en la U.A, Hikari y su madre, se pusieron a conversar, mientras que Hikari decía que irían a un campamento.

Kyōka sonrió ante esto y le comenzó a contar sus experiencias en el Campamento.

**Recuerdo**

_Snipe hizo una visita a Izuku —Dime, Midoriya Izuku, ¿la catarsis del combate contra El Símbolo de la Paz, fue útil para ti?_

— _¿Útil? —preguntó Izuku, mirando al héroe vaquero por encima del hombro._

—_Así es —dijo Snipe— ¿Has pensado en tu futuro?_

—_Deseo vivir cómodamente y formar una familia, William —dijo Izuku, haciendo que debajo de la máscara, se abrieran los ojos asombrados del vaquero. —Te llamas William, fácil usar un diminutivo como "Will" o "Billy", por aquel vaquero "Billy The Kid", así que bien tu nombre podría haber sido: O algo colocado por tus padres o tú mismo podrías haberlo cambiado en algún punto y tu apellido… la información de mis animales es muy dispersa… "William Murriera", parece ser algo aceptable, pero al parecer, solo es otro alias, pues corresponde al apellido de Joaquín Murrieta, un bandido del California durante la fiebre del oro. Un tercer animal, las ratas de tinta o incluso las serpientes o insectos, pueden ser útiles en estos casos, "Murakami Hideki", un antihéroe que se hacía llamar "El Pistolero", ¿Cuál es la realidad? —no esperó una respuesta— ¿O acaso, ha usado usted tantos nombres, que no recuerda el original?_

—_William Murrieta —dijo el vaquero._

—_En fin, no era el caso de la visita, el hacer deducciones —dijo Izuku, mirándolo._

— _¿Qué deseas hacer con tu vida, a futuro? —preguntó._

—_Hay una chica, con la cual deseo llegar a formar una familia —dijo Izuku, mejor ser sincero —Pero no sé qué tan lejos quiera llegar ella, en dos días van a mudarse a este mismo lugar, así que será cosa de esperar a ver si nuestro romance florecerá o si es solo cariño. Por otro lado… deseo que el nombre de Animal King, sea tomado por todos, como el nombre de un héroe en el cual puedan confiar —la sonrisa de Izuku, relajó el ambiente —Algún día, algún día, el nombre de Animal King, será conocido en todo el mundo y seré el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz, esa será mi venganza contra All Might._

— _¿Quitarle su puesto? —preguntó._

—_Exactamente —contestó el chico de verdes cabellos._

_Snipe no lo diría, pero veía perfectamente a través del chico como si fuera cristal. Para ningún maestro, ni para el personal o el propio director, era un secreto el cariño y amorío de los alumnos Midoriya Izuku y Jirō Kyoka, Snipe se preguntó qué tan lejos deseaba llegar Earphone Jack, pues Animal King en verdad, necesitaba de un pilar emocional o podría volver a ser un enemigo y eso era algo que ningún maestro en ese colegio deseaba —Lamento mucho tu sufrimiento. Midoriya Izuku._

—_Gracias, William Murrieta —dijo Izuku, mientras que el vaquero se retiraba._

_Un nuevo día comenzaba y todos estaban asustados de no haber aprobado el examen escrito, solo Izuku se veía calmado y serio, sencillamente contestó que no tenía deseos de ir al Campamento._

—_Lamentablemente… —Aizawa iba entrando, todos tomaron asiento —Algunos no aprobaron el examen final —Sero, Mina, Yuga se vean deprimidos —Pero todos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos, sencillamente nosotros éramos mucho más experimentados, dieron lo mejor de ustedes y tuvieron valor, al hacernos frente, buen trabajo. Todos irán al campamento._

_Muchos, fueron de compras y Kyōka arrastró a Izuku, obligándolo a verla desfilar, solo para él distintos conjuntos de trajes de baño._

_A Tomura no le tomó mucho tiempo el encontrar a Izuku, pero Izuku lo reconoció gracias a su olor, dato que le fue suministrado por Life, mientras que su enemigo le ponía una mano por los hombros— ¿No eres Midoriya Izuku del Festival Deportivo, no encontraron tu grupo y tú, al asesino de héroes el Hosu?_

_Un par de hormigas subieron por las mangas de Izuku, proporcionándole información —Vaya Life, llevas esto de encontrar información, bastante lejos, un archivo clasificado de la policía de hace ya 15 años, la masacre de la familia Shimura. —pensó —Sí caballero, soy yo, por cierto… —Tomura sonrió al pensar que Izuku no lo había descubierto, solo para que Life se manifestara como cientos de espinas, haciendo gritar al sujeto, el cual retrocedió adolorido y con la vista nublosa— ¿No fuiste tú, el culpable de la masacre de la familia Shimura, hace casi 15 años, Shimura Tenko?_

_Los ojos de su enemigo se abrieron— ¿Cómo…? —se preguntó, antes de decidirse a lanzarse contra su rival, pero Izuku liberó a Inko, haciendo que el buitre se elevara en el aire y le arrojara cientos de plumas, logrando algunas clavarse en su cuerpo, haciendo que él tuviera que huir, antes de que llegara Vlad King, e Izuku se retiró también, con sus compañeros, quienes se acercaron asombrados._

— _¿No era ese, el tipo de las manos del ataque a la USJ? —preguntó Sero asustado._

—_Compremos lo que necesitemos y luego vámonos —dijo Izuku, todos asintieron —Inko logró clavarle sus plumas, como si fueran navajas. Necesito que se aleje, antes de… —chasqueó los dedos, sus amigos lo miraron y él les dedicó una sonrisa. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, al comprender que algo extra, le había hecho a ese sujeto._

_Finalmente llegó el gran día y las clases A y B, estaban ascendiendo al autobús que los llevaría hasta el área de entrenamiento, todos descendieron en el lugar, encontrándose con dos miembros del grupo Wild, Wild Pussycats._

_La líder del grupo, Mandalay, era una chica de cabello marrón corto con un flequillo en el centro de su frente y ojos marrones, llevaba un traje de top rojo, dejando expuesto su vientre, una falda con volantes y una cola marrón rojiza, un cinturón, grandes guantes con garras que se asemejan a patas de gato y botas rojas, así como un casco con auriculares con salientes en forma de orejas de gato. Su Kōsei era la Telepatía._

_Su compañera tenía el cabello rubio largo, Pixie Bob, llevaba un top celeste similar al de su líder, una falda con volantes y una cola azul con rayas azul más oscuras; un cinturón naranja, guantes de gato, botas y unos auriculares similares a los de su líder. Su Kōsei se llamaba Flujo de Tierra, permitiéndole manipular la tierra de muchas formas._

—_Deben llegar a la base, en aquel claro del bosque —dijo Pixie Bob._

—_Son las 9:30, los gatitos que no lleguen para las 12:30… no podrán almorzar —dijo Mandalay._

_Todos, menos Izuku comenzaron a correr hacía el bus. El chico de cabello verde, abrazó a su novia, la cargó estilo princesa y saltó hacía atrás, mientras que Pixie Bob creaba una ola de tierra, que los arrojó a todos, menos a la pareja de enamorados, por los aires, pues ellos saltaron al vacío solo un minuto antes— ¡Griffon! —el buitre apareció, lanzando su sonido característico, mientras que aumentaba su tamaño, Izuku y Kyōka fueron rápidamente elevados en el aire a una velocidad de vértigo, por obra del ave._

_Mientras tanto, en tierra firme los demás maldecían al invocar de animales._

_¡Deberán de atravesar el bosque de las bestias! —dijo Mandalay._

—_Esto parece sacado del videojuego Dragon Quest —opinó Hanta._

_Rikidō se comunicó con los animales del bosque y solo tuvo que correr, pero las bestias de tierra no eran animales, así que tuvo que ser defendido por Shōto._

—_Lo… lo lamento… Shōto-San._

—_No lo lamentes —dijo Shōto sonriente —No creo poder usar mi fuego._

—_Podrías quemar el bosque —dijo Uraraka, mientras usaba su Kōsei y desarmaba a una de las bestias, para luego arrojarle rocas a otra._

— _**¡Recipro Burst!**__ —exclamó Tenya pateando a una de las bestias._

— _**¡Surprise!**__ —las explosiones se acumularon en la mano de Bakugō y al mismo tiempo, varias chispas estaban causando un destrozo, justo antes de que la explosión de la palma de la mano de Bakugō se volviera verde y la arrojara a la distancia._

_Aoyama arrojaba su laser, al tiempo que Momo usaba un bastón Bō, para atacar a los enemigos que Aoyama no podía, mientras que Mina arrojaba varias esferas de ácido._

_Izuku y Kyōka, creyeron haber logrado saltarse el problema, pero no fue así y ambos gruñeron, al ser rodeados por las bestias de tierra, mientras que Kyōka liberaba su Heartbeat Fuzz (Choque de Latido), usando los amplificadores de sus brazos, liberó una onda de choque, que destrozó a las criaturas._

_Izuku solo miró a una de las bestias, mientras liberaba a su pantera Shadow, la cual saltó contra las criaturas, mientras que Izuku activaba su Spirit Animal de Gorila y comenzaba a destrozar las cabezas de las criaturas._

— _**¡Sharpshooter! (Tirador de Primera)**__ —exclamó Denki apareciendo en el lugar y formado una pistola con los dedos, mientras que arrojaba esferas de rayos, contra las criaturas._

_Momo usaba una Naginata, para librarse de sus enemigos, al tiempo que varios animales reales, iban destrozándolos, al ser llamados por Koji y Masarao defendía a Koji, cuando este no veía a las criaturas acercarse a él, empleando su Súper-Fuerza de Azúcar._

—_Buen trabajo, atravesando el bosque —dijo Aizawa, a sus alumnos cuando todos estuvieron reunidos —Deberán de trabajar más duro, deben de lograr obtener en su primer año, lo que obtendrían en el segundo, a causa de que varios de ustedes, se han vuelto símbolos de la U.A, son futuros aspirantes a ser héroes, necesitan mejorar a gran velocidad._

— _¡Hay seis, tres viene por la izquierda y tres por la derecha! —advirtió Mezo._

—_Entendido, gracias Tentacole —dijo Mashirao, mientras sonreía, una de las criaturas llegó por detrás de él y le bastó con golpearlo un par de veces en la cabeza._

_Mezo extendió sus seis brazos, antes de atacar a otra de las criaturas._

_Mineta arrojaba sus esferas y Toru demostró un Kōsei secundario: agrandar o empequeñecer las cosas, así que hizo que las esferas pegajosas de Mineta, se agradaran, juntando a dos o más criaturas, antes de hacer que se empequeñecieran y se estrellaran entre ellas, siendo convertidas en polvo por ese acto._

_Aoyama arrojaba su laser de un lado a otro, auxiliando a muchos, mientras que Momo los guiaba usando una brújula._

_Sero se movía en las alturas, junto a Uraraka, usando las vendas o su gravedad, para provocar que las criaturas cayeran desde las alturas._

_Sato y Kirishima, usaban su fuerza y dureza, para destrozar a las criaturas más cercanas._

_Dark Shadow atacaba a distancia y Tsuyu daba patadas de gran fuerza, a sus enemigos más cercanos._

_Momo y Bakugō conseguían hacerlos explotar, una con un cañón y el otro con su sudor._

_Casi 4 horas después, todos estaban quejándose de que Kaminari, Izuku y Denki, habían tenido almuerzo y ahora cena. Al mismo tiempo, Kota el hijo del primo de Mandalay, se comportaba de forma fría con los aspirantes a héroes._

_Luego de la cena, se les permitió tomar un baño de aguas termales. Como costumbre suya, Mineta trató de espiar, pero incluso Denki, siendo este último un pervertido sabía que había líneas que era mejor no cruzar, pronto lo vieron flotar, Mineta dijo algo de que Uraraka lo apreciaría (o algo así), solo para que el chico Kota lo hiciera caer, minutos después, volvió a flotar y a simple… oído, por lo que escuchaban, las chicas le dieron una bienvenida a Mineta… _

_Solo para que pronto se escucharan gritos de dolor, que les heló la sangre._

_Tras el baño, Izuku se vistió y fue hacía la base de las Wild Wild Pussycats._

—_Te ves mejor sin camisa, cariño —dijo una sonriente Kyōka ya con su pijama._

—_Hola, nena —dijo él sonriéndole._

—_Cariño, ¿no sientes que algo malo va a pesar? —preguntó la chica, mientras enredaba uno de sus lóbulos/auriculares en uno de sus dedos._

—_Estoy más conectado con los instintos animales de Life. Sí cariño, siento que algo no está del todo bien en este lugar —dijo el chico._

—_Ven —dijo ella, mientras lo hacía levantarse y lo guiaba por la oscuridad de la noche, hasta una sencilla y (a simple vista) pequeña carpa de acampar, pero dentro el espacio era suficiente y había dos sacos para dormir, Izuku entró de forma inocente, mientras que varios cierres eran colocados, al girarse, vio a su novia sonrojada y sin camiseta, ni top._

_Kyōka sonrió, al ver a su novio con sangre en la nariz, ese era su triunfo, por encima de las palabras de ese par de idiotas pervertidos de su clase, que no sabían ver el corazón de ellas, sus compañeras y solo se fijaban en el físico._

_Los besos sirvieron de entrada, las caricias como segundo plato y el sexo, fue su plato fuerte._

_Sin embargo, la habitación de las chicas, daba hacía el lado donde estaba la carpa y el nido de amor de Izuku y Kyōka; impidiéndoles a Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Mina y Toru, poder dormir tranquilas._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Hikari se sonrojó y Kyōka solo se río como tonta, mostrándose apenada por sus palabras.

— ¡Okasan, no necesitaba saber eso!—se quejó la chica de cabellos grises, mientras terminaba su cena y se retiraba sonrojada.


	18. Campamento Felino 2

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**18: Campamento Felino 2**

—Y entonces… ¿Qué les hicieron hacer?—preguntó Hikari con una curiosidad inmensa.

—Bueno, lo primero fue madrugar —dijo la mujer de cabello lila, sin poder evitar reírse, al recordar aquella escena.

**Recuerdo**

—_Hoy comenzamos con el entrenamiento para aumentar su fuerza —dijo Aizawa a sus alumnos, tras hacerlos madrugar a las 3:30, para que estuvieran en el campo de entrenamiento a las 4:00. Bakugō, tu anterior marca fue de 705.2 metros, veamos ahora, luego de todo este tiempo —el rubio atrapó la pelota —Usa tu Kōsei —así lo hizo, el pitido sonó en el celular de su maestro —709.6 metros. Sus mejoras han sido técnicas y mentales, es hora de… entrenar, para llevar sus Kōsei al límite, aunque creo saber, quien de todos ustedes lo tiene mejor desarrollado… ¡Midoriya Izuku! —todos lo miraron, el chico, quien estaba ocupado besándose con su novia, mientras que Kyōka llevaba una mano al pantalón de su novio, pero se alejaba de él, mostrándose apenada, cuando Aizawa alzó la voz —Has tenido una gran mejoría en tu Kōsei, al no solo enviar a los animales de tinta a luchar, sino al usar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Será un entrenamiento tan duro, que querrán morir. —Izuku miró por un instante a Aizawa, antes de arrojar la pelota lo más lejos que pudo —709.9_

_Bakugō sumergía sus manos en agua hirviendo para expandir sus glándulas sudoríparas y crea explosiones repetidamente, para aumentar la escala de sus ataques._

_Shōto alternaba hielo y fuego, para que la temperatura del agua en un recipiente fuera uniforme._

_Sero producía cinta continuamente, para así mejorar su elasticidad, longevidad, fuerza y velocidad de disparo._

_Tenya corría por todos lados._

_Izuku era encerrado en una habitación con unas orejeras que aislarían el sonido, mientras que Life enloquecía por los altos sonidos e Izuku trataba de evitar que su amiga perdiera la cordura. _

_Su novia (Kyōka), estaba en otra habitación, usando sus conectores Jack, para manipular las ondas sonoras, que escuchaba su novio y entre más tiempo lo hacía sonar, sería una mejora para ambos, pero no solo eso, sino que en los intervalos entre sonido y descanso, fortalecía sus conectores y aprendió a hacer que se alargaran aún más._

_En el caso de Tokoyami y Dark Shadow era igual, solo que en una habitación oscura._

_Eijiro se entrenaba a fondo para mejorar el tiempo de su endurecimiento, enfrentando a Ojiro, quien mejoraba el umbral de dolor y fuerza que le concedía su cola._

_Kaminari alimentaba una batería de corriente._

_Koji hacía ejercicios vocales, para reforzar sus cuerdas vocales._

_Momo comía mientras creaba objetos sin parar, para amplificar sus creaciones y acortar el tiempo que necesita al crearlas… creaciones las cuales Uraraka hacía flotar, al tiempo que la castaña giraba en gravedad cero, para entrenar su oído interno, para disminuir las náuseas._

_Aoyama, trataba de acostumbrar su cuerpo a su Naval Laser y evitar descomponerse del estómago._

_Tsuyu entrenaba para ejercitar los músculos de su cuerpo y de su lengua._

_Rikido levantaba pesos cada vez mayores, mientras comía dulces y trataba no perder el control sobre su cuerpo._

_Mina creaba acido de forma intermitente para aumentar la resistencia de su piel._

_Mineta aumentaba la fuerza de su cuero cabelludo, para no sangrar incluso si seguía arrancando esferas._

_Toru y Shoji entrenaban juntos, fortaleciendo los Kōsei de ambos. Haciendo que Shoji tenga que elegir si necesita más ojos u oídos, con tal de encontrar a su amiga._

_**(N/A Diego: No deseo ser malo, pero… ¿Soy el único que piensa que Toru no necesita realizar entrenamiento?)**_

_En la hora de la cena, los hicieron preparar su propia comida._

_Izuku no deseaba integrarse realmente, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía una descortesía, así que solo se limitó a ayudar, casi sin hablar, así que charló un rato con algunos de sus compañeros, dándoles algunos consejos, antes de irse._

_Tomó dos platos y con la ayuda de Cleopatra y de Shadow, encontró al chico, al sobrino de Mandalay, entregándole un plato de Curry, sin hacerle caso a sus reclamos._

— _¿Cómo encontraste mi lugar secreto? —preguntó el niño enfadado, vio una serpiente y una pantera, acercarse a Izuku y deshacerse, mientras que volvían a tomar la forma de sus tatuajes._

—_Desde que llegamos, tengo a mis animales rondando todo el perímetro, algo no está bien el bosque y en la zona, en general —dijo Izuku, mirando a la distancia —Escuché a Mandalay decir que no habías comido, así que te traje tu comida._

—_Verlos darlo todo, intentando mejorar sus Kōsei. Es desagradable —dijo el niño._

—_Mis compañeros, aun no entienden lo que significa el ser un héroe —dijo Izuku —Y como nos dijo Stain: El Asesino de Héroes: "Los héroes reales no existen actualmente" —dejó el plato del chico, en el suelo y se acercó al barranco, mientras veía los cielos —Los héroes ya existían desde antes, pero ahora, con los Kōsei en el tablero, se les considera como estrellas musicales o de cine, así que la gran mayoría, solo lo hacen por reconocimiento y ser famosos._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó el niño, con algo de enfado._

_Izuku enseñó una sonrisa extraña— "El león sería astuto si tomara consejo de la zorra" ¿Sabes quién lo dijo? —el niño negó con la cabeza. —Un escritor occidental llamado William Blake, quien vivió entre los siglos XVIII y XIX. Significa, que no puedo darte un consejo, pues podría estar errando en mis palabras, además de que no conozco tu historia a un 100%, pero… considero que pocos son los héroes que realmente desean cambiar el mundo y mejorarlo, son pocos aquellos que desean ver en este mundo, uno mejor. Son muchos quienes lo hacen solo para ser famosos, pero no debes de encasillarlos a todos —terminó de comer y se puso de pie, dejando al niño con sus pensamientos y volvió justo, para escuchar el final de Aizawa._

— _(…) Siempre deben de estar preparados para aquello que venga después —dijo Aizawa. Aquella primera semana, no fue fácil para nadie._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

—Otosan tenía la confianza de todos y tenía tu amor, pero…

—Pero tu Otosan, no se sentía bien con sus actos del pasado, por eso mandó a Life contra la base de los villanos —dijo Kyōka a su hija —Finalmente, cuando llegó el momento del combate entre All Might y All For One, supo que All Might podía derrotarlo. Pero pronto, vio que él, había olvidado a Shigaraki Tomura, Izuku lo consideraba un problema aun mayor que el propio All For One, en un momento dado, All Might se debilitó y tu Otosan, enfrentó a Tomura, pues era alguien impredecible. Era… era un perro faldero.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Hikari nerviosa, su madre le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

—Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a ese momento de la historia —aseguró su madre, acariciándole el cabello a su hija.


	19. Campamento Felino 3

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**19: Campamento Felino 3**

—Tendremos trabajo en equipo —dijo Mandalay —Pero ya que trabajaremos ambas clases juntas, significa que una persona quedará en solitario.

Se realizó un sorteo, sería una prueba de valor y la clase B tendría que asustar a la clase A.

Una chica de la clase B, Kodai, logró asustar a dos chicos de la clase A, solo para que, unos minutos después, un raro gas somnífero, cuyo olor era como si algo se estuviera quemando, se extendió por la zona.

Una parte del bosque pronto se llenó con el gas somnífero y la otra parte, pronto se estaba quemando por llamas azules.

Pronto, Pixie Bob, fue sometida por una mujer musculosa y un sujeto con un Kōsei que le daba una piel escamosa.

—Maldición, ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos villanos aquí? —gruñó Tiger, preparándose para luchar.

Kyōka rápidamente envió sus Jacks al suelo, mientras que Ragdoll, quien se encontraba en otra parte del bosque, pero que ya se había percatado del problema, usaba su Radar.

— ¡Son nueve villanos! —dijeron Kyōka y Ragdoll, a aquellos que lograban escucharlos, justo antes de que todos fueran advertidos por Pixie Bob, usando su telepatía, ella aún estaba consciente.

—Ni siquiera podemos tener un momento de paz y entrenarnos —murmuró Izuku enfadado, antes de sacar su libro— «Pequeña mosca, tu jugueteo veraniego fue trucado por mi descuidada mano» —leyó, antes de que un toro apareciera detrás de los sujetos y se lanzara en su contra, pero aquella persona barbuda y fuerte se giró y agarró al toro por sus cuernos, solo para no ver como el sujeto que parecía un lagarto bípedo, esquivaba a la pantera Shadow, mientras que Izuku sonreía, eso hizo al lagarto girarse, para ver si tenía un enemigo por la espalda, solo para gritar cuando las garras de la pantera se aferraron a su espalda— **¡Animal Spirit: Escarabajo Rinoceronte!** —Izuku mandó un puño, contra la persona barbuda, mandándola a volar y haciéndola soltar aquello que traía entre sus brazos.

—Nada mal, chico —dijo la persona musculosa, Magne.

—Solo estoy comenzando: el escarabajo rinoceronte, es el animal más fuerte del reino animal —dijo Izuku sonriente.

Ambos se lanzaron a los golpes, teniendo un combate parejo, aunque nadie podía creerlo a causa de cual escuálido se veía Izuku, pronto, Shadow volvió a salir desde la oscuridad, logrando morder a su rival, haciendo que este tratara de quitárselo de encima, permitiéndole a Izuku, darle un golpe en la cabeza, quebrándole el cráneo y dejándolo en el suelo. Pronto, varios alumnos iban saliendo del bosque, con máscaras de oxígeno, creadas por Momo, mientras tanto se lanzaban contra los enemigos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

—Itsuka —dijo Tetsutetsu, mientras que buscaban poner a Juzo y a Ibara, a salvo—Es mejor si nos quedamos aquí.

— ¡¿De qué hablas, Tetsutetsu?! —preguntó Itsuka, pues él era tan competitivo como Juzo.

—Tenemos el mismo plan de estudios, pero la clase A-1, es mejor para controlar esta situación, pues ellos poseen algo de lo cual nosotros carecemos —su compañera de cabello naranja, solo lo miró —Crisis y experiencia. Ellos tuvieron aquel ataque ocurrido en la U.S.J. Por ahora, lo mejor será tratar de encontrar algún lugar seguro e ir a ver qué ocurre y, si podemos hacer lo que hace la clase A, convertir la Crisis en una Oportunidad, entonces… —su brazo se volvió de metal. Sus compañeras asintieron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la cueva, a la cual Kota suele ir, este fue encontrado por un villano, con la intención de matarlo, lo vio a la cara. Kota recordó a sus padres…

Y sus muertes.

Y el rostro del asesino.

—_Tú…_ —pensó Kota asustado, al tiempo que era atacado por el asesino de sus padres, en medio de lágrimas, consiguió hallar el valor para hacerle frente, alzó sus manos y liberó el agua a presión, pero sabía que no era la suficiente presión y fuerza, como para hacerlo retroceder, así que convirtió el suelo detrás suyo, en barro.

El sujeto se lanzó contra él, Kota se hizo a un lado, el villano pisó mal y cayó por el barranco, pero no fue suficiente, pues subió y se arrojó contra Kota, solo para que Tsuyu hiciera su entrada, pateándolo.

—Todo está bien, Kota-Kun, Izuku-Kun me pidió que viniera a auxiliarte —dijo la chica-rana.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Magne, intentó atraer a Ragdoll, pero Tiger se arrojó contra él, mientras que Izuku tomaba distancia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Chica Rana… debes de ser Aisu Tsuyu —dijo el sujeto —Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Bakugō?

— ¡No soy yo! —dijo una voz detrás de él, este se giró y lanzó su puño, contra Izuku, quien estaba usando el _Animal Spirit_ del Gorila y lo fusionó con el del Escarabajo Rinoceronte, quizás no tuviera músculos, pero tenía fuerza. El sujeto desconocido salió volando, pero pudo recomponerse en el aire. —Tsuyu-Chan, debemos de volver a la cabaña central.

—Lo sé, Midoriya-Chan —aseguró la chica, ambos se prepararon para continuar la batalla, pero su enemigo resultó no solo ser fuerte (cosa que se compró al golpear a Tsuyu, mandándola a volar y haciéndola escupir sangre), sino que era también rápido, logrando correr a la par de Izuku, quien trataba de mantenerlo alejado de Kōta y Tsuyu.

—Mi Kōsei potencia mis músculos, al aumentar el número de fibras musculares, aumenta mi fuerza y velocidad —dijo el sujeto.

— ¡Tsuyu, saca a Kōta de aquí! —gritó Izuku, al ver a la chica rana logrando ponerse de pie, la vio agarrar al niño y comenzar a balancearse con su lengua, lejos de allí.

—_Vuelve a salvo… Izuku-San_ —pensó Tsuyu, mientras que la batalla entre Izuku y el villano comenzaba.

El sujeto se recubrió con fibras musculares, lanzándose contra Izuku, mientras que este tenía la fuerza del Gorila y el Escarabajo Rinoceronte en su cuerpo, lanzándose golpes mutuamente, pero Izuku era tan ágil y fuerte como el Gorila, logrando esquivar un 70% de los golpes que mandaba su enemigo, al tiempo que contraatacaba.

Su enemigo, enfurecido, se transformó en una esfera de músculos, atacándolo con todo su poder. —_Atacar a este sujeto de frente, no está funcionando, Life y yo, estamos combatiendo con todo lo que tenemos, pero no solo con fuerza bruta podemos vencerlo. ¡Un segundo, quizás es eso! _—se dijo, mientras veía el estado de su enemigo— **Animal Spirit: ¡Chita!** —las garras surgieron y Shadow e Inko aparecieron, lanzándose contra su enemigo, al abrir su hocico/pico, lanzaron espinas de color siena.

—_**Lo que acabo de lanzarle, son espinas alucinógenas**_ —informó Life, ambos animales se deshicieron en cientos de hormigas, las cuales comenzaron a morder al sujeto, mientras que Izuku usaba sus garras, enterrándolas en el cuerpo del sujeto y luego bajándolas y repartiendo cortes por todo su cuerpo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Tsuyu-San? —preguntó Kōta preocupado por el invocador de animales.

—Volveremos al campamento, lo más rápido que podamos y… pediremos ayuda a Aizawa-Sensei, para que él borre el Kōsei de ese sujeto —decía Tsuyu, la cual no se imaginaba que pudiera correr TAN rápido —El Kōsei de mi maestro, es ese… "Borrado" … —Tsuyu y Kōta dejaron de hablar, cuando un viento muy poderoso, casi los saca volando.

_**Lugar del combate entre Animal King y Muscular; hace 14 segundos.**_

— ¡MUERE! —Gritó el sujeto, con sus fibras musculares, y los brazos como los de un físico culturista, pero la forma era algo desmedido.

— ¡Amor! —se escuchó, ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron Kyōka llegar al lugar, mientras enterraba sus conectores en sus brazos, solo entonces Izuku notó que ella no llevaba su chaqueta, dejando ver los parlantes que tenía en los antebrazos, apoyó sus brazos en el suelo y sonrió— **¡Heartbeat of Love! (Latido de Amor)** —exclamó, mientras que mandaba pulsaciones eléctricas a su corazón, obligándolo a latir más rápido, provocando ondas sonoras y, por consecuencia, un temblor.

Muscular, decidió ignorar a la chica y lanzarse contra el sujeto, que más problemas le había provocado, sus puños chocaron en el aire.

La batalla comenzó, en medio de golpes de ambos, temblores o sonidos de choques.

Al final, el combate finalizó con una mordida de Cleopatra y de Shadow, derrotando al sujeto de esa forma.


	20. Campamento Felino Final

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**20: Campamento Felino Final**

Unos minutos antes, de que Muscular, fuera incapacitado por Izuku…

—Vlad, te dejo a cargo —dijo Aizawa —Debo encargarme de algo —Vlad King solo miró a su compañero de trabajo y asintió, aunque no entendía mucho, pues el lugar debería de ser secreto. Aizawa salió del edificio central y vio el humo a la lejanía —Esto es malo…

—Tienes más problemas, Eraser —dijo una voz, Aizawa se giró, solo para ver las llamas azules de Dabi sobre su rostro. —Bueno, supongo que eres un profesional después de todo —subió su mirada y vio a Aizawa sujetado del techo, gracias a sus vendas. —Por algo eres un profesional —dijo, antes de extender su mano derecha, solo para que las llamas no surgieran, asombrando a Dabi, quien fue atado por las vendas del profesional, atraído y golpeado en el vientre, luego en el rostro, para después ponerlo contra el suelo.

—Dime cuál es su propósito, número y posiciones —ordenó el maestro.

—No te diré nada —dijo, antes de ponerse de pie, bastó conque Aizawa tirara de las vendas, para que el villano se deshiciera en lodo.

— ¡Sensei! —dijo Tenya, seguido por Mineta, Koji y Mashirao, siendo seguidos por algunos animales, tales como monos, águilas o zorros, que los habían auxiliado en el viaje, hasta allí— ¡Hay villanos por todos lados!

—Sí, Mandalay ya me ha advertido sobre eso —aseguró Aizawa.

Logrando Izuku distraer al villano Magnee, al emplear a Inko para que arrojara sus plumas/navaja, teniendo ahora el villano que esquivar las plumas, centrando su atención en Inko, pero no en los ataques de Tiger, este fue derrotado por el héroe, mientras que Izuku se llevaba a Pixie-Bob, pues había sido malherida.

—Aizawa-Sensei —habló el buitre Shadow, asombrando al héroe —El chico explosivo, es el objetivo de los villanos.

— ¡¿Bakugō?! —preguntó un asombrado Aizawa.

—Hemos descubierto el objetivo de los villanos, es el alumno Bakugō. Por favor, vuelve a La Casa Central, lo más rápido que puedas —pidió Mandalay, con su Telepatia —No entres en combate Bakugō-San y vuelve a La Casa Central, lo más rápido que puedas.

Al mismo tiempo, Bakugō y Todoroki, estaban ante aquel aterrador sujeto, el cual parecía carecer de brazos y que vestía completamente de negro. Su traje y su Kōsei eran aterradores por igual, pues podía alargar sus dientes a varios metros.

Cuando lo intentó, Todoroki alzó un muro de hielo.

—Están detrás de ti —murmuró Todoroki.

—Escucha: quiero que crees el muro más alto y grueso, que se pueda —pidió un sonriente Bakugō, mientras comenzaba a acumular una esfera explosiva en su mano derecha, tuvo que cerrar su mano, para evitar que la explosión escapara antes de tiempo, mientras que los espacios entre sus dedos, dejaban escapar una luz dorada.

—Bien —dijo Shōto, mientras que el hielo se volvía de un intenso azul turquesa, mientras que su enemigo, arrojaba estocadas con sus dientes, para luego tratar de escalar el muro de hielo.

— **¡Ap Shot!** —exclamó, haciendo que el muro explotara en forma de grandes trozos de hielo, algunos lograron enterrar debajo de sí, al villano.

—Buen plan, Bakugō —dijo su compañero, mientras aseguraba las rocas, creando una especie de manto de hielo, que fuera imposible de retirar los trozos.

Kendo y Tetsutetsu, comenzaron a buscar a aquel que estaba propagando el gas, pues claramente era cosa de un Kōsei, y no de algún tipo de máquina, o ya hubieran visto algo. —Entre más denso se vuelva el gas, más no estaremos acercando a la fuente, Tetsutetsu —advirtió su compañera de cabello naranja al chico de cabello gris, quien asintió. Ambos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban.

El villano Mustard, sintió, por medio de su gas que había personas acercándose, pero no pudo prever, a una versión gigante de un águila, la cual comenzó a agitar sus alas y a dispersar su gas— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido por el cambio de los acontecimientos, sin embargo, pudo empuñar un arma y girarse, hacía uno de esos molestos alumnos que iban hacía él.

Pero no importaba que Tetsutetsu, pudiera hacerse de hierro, pues su enemigo parecía saber que tanto él, como Eijiro, tenían un tiempo límite en su endurecimiento. Aun con su cuerpo de hierro, la herida y la sangre se hicieron presentes. Mustard, disparó a Tetsutetsu, mientras que este protegía a Kendo y atacaba, logrando que Mustard vaciara su cargador en él, y cuando Kendo atacó, hizo crecer el tamaño de su mano, para dañar a su enemigo, luego se acercó a él, dándole varios golpes con sus puños gigantes o apretándolo, arrancándole la máscara de gas a Mustard, dándosela a Tetsutetsu, entre ambos amigos, pudieron golpear en la cabeza varias veces a su enemigo, para dejarlo en el suelo.

Dark Shadow, se había liberado y gracias a la oscuridad, había enloquecido, ahora era un peligro y su dueño no podía hacer nada. Rápidamente, Shoji e Izuku, corrieron hacía Katsuki y Todoroki, pero Katsuki empujó a Todoroki, antes de que él pudiera encender sus llamas y Dark Shadow, dejó malherido e inconsciente a ese molesto villano que usaba dientes cuchilla, en su contra. Justo después, Katsuki mandó una explosión al fuego, así como Todoroki, quien creó un circulo de llamas, alrededor de Tokoyami.

— "_Gracias y perdón"_ —susurró Tokoyami, quedando inconsciente, siendo cargado por Shoji.

—Todo está bien, amigo —dijo Shoji, mientras que rápidamente iban hacía el campamento.

—Katsuki, eres uno de los objetivos de los villanos, debemos… —fue todo lo que Todoroki pudo decir, solo para ser atacados por algo: unas canicas extrañas y que llevaban una gran velocidad detrás del ataque, golpearon a todos, dejándolos inconscientes, pero Katsuki pudo esquivar a su enemigo, viendo que era un sujeto que llevaba una máscara blanca con una sonrisa en ella, un sombrero de copa negro con una pluma en el lado derecho, un abrigo amarillo y un bastón.

—Al parecer estarán molestándome, ¿verdad? —murmuró Katsuki, cargando su próximo ataque, solo para ver como varios árboles desaparecían y las canicas salían de la nada, atacándolo, pero él las hacía explotar.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, uno lanzando canicas y el otro arrojando esferas explosivas, pero su rival, pudo golpearlo detrás de la cabeza, con una canica la cual tenía encerrada una piedra, dotando a la canica de dicha fuerza y contextura, dejándolo así mismo inconsciente, encerrándolo en otra canica y agarrándola en su mano, para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo y llevárselo.

Ochako y Tsuyu, estaban teniendo problemas con aquella chica de cabello rubio, armada con un par de cuchillos y vestida de marinerita, pues ella las había tomado con la guardia baja, transformándose en una de las chicas de la clase 1-B, llamada Pony, la original logró llegar al lugar, solo para encontrarse con sus compañeras en el suelo, malheridas y con sangre salpicada en todos lados, así mismo varios árboles y rocas arrancadas o derretidas, demostraban que no se habían dejado vencer tan fácilmente. Ante ella, estaba una chica rubia con un traje de colegiala

_**(N/A: Sí: De Colegiala, no de Marinerito, le cambié la ropa a Himiko)**_

—_Esa chica es muy poderosa, su Kosei le permitía transformarse en cualquier persona, ¿Por qué solo irse y no matarlos?_ —se preguntó Pony, mientras auxiliaba a sus compañeras y vigilaba a su enemiga, la cual sonreía.

Pero Ochako aún no estaba derrotada, se puso de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia y atacó arrojándole objetos, los cuales fueron esquivados por la villana, la cual se acercaba lentamente a ellas.

Pony comenzó a usar su Kōsei, disparándole cuernos a su enemiga, la cual esquivaba con mucha suficiencia, pero ese era el plan de Ochako.

—Cuando te atacan con un cuchillo, pivoteas en el pie para poder desaparecer de su línea de visión, agarras la muñeca y la base del cuello, das un golpe en la nariz con tu rodilla y luego… ¡Lo arrojas, lo más lejos que puedas! —pensó Ochako, mientras hacía exactamente eso y su enemiga, se perdía a la distancia, por haberle quitado su gravedad.

—Chicas, vamos —dijo Pony, las chicas de la clase A-1 asintieron y corrieron hacía la Casa Grande.

Una vez allí, descubrieron que Bakugō había sido capturado por los villanos, ante esto, el campamento finalizó abrutamente.

El director Nezu, se reunió con Hawks, un héroe de complexión delgada, cabello rubio ceniza similar al de All Might en su forma ordinaria pero más corto, ojos azules, cubiertos por unas gafas de aviador, un traje elegante y detrás de sí, un par de alas rojas.

—Tengo dos posibles lugares, en los cuales puedan estar reunidos los miembros de La Liga de Villanos, tal y como usted lo ordenó; Director Nezu —dijo Hawks, dándole una sonrisa cálida al director y entregándole un folder con 2 documentos y un mapa —Si consigo más información, le avisaré.

—Gracias Hawks. Este ataque al grupo Pussycat es malo, hemos mandado a que los alumnos de las clases A y B, vuelvan de inmediato —dijo Nezu preocupado, Hawks asintió y se fue de allí. Un mensaje de texto llegó al celular del director y sus ojos se abrieron, era un mensaje de Aizawa.

_**«Bakugō Katsuki, ha sido secuestrado, tenemos a algunos villanos capturados y los dejaremos en la jefatura»**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**21**

Todos volvieron a la U.A, bajo las órdenes del director y los maestros se reunieron inmediatamente, nadie se percató de una ínfima mosca en el lugar.

—Claramente, estos sujetos estaban bajo las ordenes de Shigaraki Tomura —dijo el director —Aizawa, por favor: intenta recordar lo que puedas, del ataque anterior, las palabras de Tomura-Kun, fueron muy claras.

—Él dijo… «No piensen que esto es el final, no dejaremos de atacarlos, hasta hacer caer la Sociedad Súper heroica, golpeándolos en su orgullo» —recordó el hombre.

—Nos hemos apoyado completamente en tu persona, All Might —dijo Sniper, con un tono de culpa y disculpa.

—Mientras que Aizawa, Vlad y el equipo Pussy Pussy Cats, estaban combatiendo a la Liga de Villanos, yo… estaba relajándome en mi bañera —dijo Toshinari, con un aire de depresiva envolviéndolo.

—Han secuestrado a Bakugō y han robado la confianza que la gente tenía en la U.A —dijo Sniper.

—Las críticas contra la U.A como institución son graves, demasiado graves, si Bakugō se une a los villanos, bien podría ser nuestro fin, como institución educativa —dijo Nezu, eso los tensó a todos.

—Ya que estamos hablando de confianza, hay algo que me gustaría decir —dijo un preocupado Present Mic —Solo los profesores y las Pussy Cats conocían del lugar, pero, eso no les impidió a nuestros enemigos, encontrarnos.

—Fue el chico —sentenció Midnight frunciendo el ceño —Hemos permitido a un supervillano estudiar en esta institución, aun después, de haber escuchado sobre sus actos de espía y ha detenido a un héroe venido desde el futuro, que deseaba detenerlo.

—Si comenzamos a sospechar de nuestros alumnos, luego de nosotros quienes somos los maestros, entonces nos destruiremos a nosotros mismos —dijo Sniper —Pocos saben que mi Kōsei, _Homing_, posee dos características: controlar con precisión la trayectoria de mis balas y, puedo sentir, los sentimientos de aquellos que me rodean, ya antes me he reunido con Midoriya-San, lo he escuchado y puedo asegurar, que se ha mostrado muy calmado e incluso alegre, esto es gracias a la catarsis del examen de combates entre maestros y alumnos, al enfrentarse a All Might y darle aquella paliza —el maestro rubio se atrevió a mostrar una sonrisa.

Los noticieros comenzaron a poner en duda la credibilidad de la U.A, Life empleó formas de araña, rata, hormigas y otros animales e insectos muy pequeños, logrando recabar una gran cantidad de información, pero al ver a Bakugō, llenó el lugar con muchas arañas, atando a los criminales en capullos de telarañas, mientras ellos dormían, antes de cambiar de forma a varias ratas, las cuales mordisquearon las correas que lo tenían preso, antes de salir de allí.

Que el chico saliera solo.

Ella había seguido ordenes de su "padre", había creado varios animales y fue a varios lugares, donde parecían haber pistas sobre los villanos y los había encontrado, finalmente.

—_Desde aquella orden, de transformarme en nube y dejar caer las espinas alucinógenas… al parecer hice mella en ellos, son pocos_ —pensó Life, antes de reunirse con sus otras partes animales, formando una única entidad en forma del cuervo Inko, que se elevó en el aire y fue a buscar a Izuku, quien estaba en los dormitorios de la U.A…

Digamos…

¿Si Life considera a Izuku como su padre, significaba que Izuku y Kyōka estaban concibiendo a la hermana menor de Life?

Esto es confuso...


	22. Habitaciones

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**22: Habitaciones.**

La U.A y los medios, se sorprendió cuando el alumno Bakugō Katsuki, llegó a su hogar, tan solo caminando. No le negó el abrazo.

Luego de dos días, los medios fueron llamados para una sesión de preguntas. El director Nezu tomó el mando total de la conversación

—Con tal de evitar que algo así se repita, estamos trabajando junto a la policía local y nacional, es decir: la policía de Tokio y de Japón. Así mismo, los alumnos de las clases A-1 y B-1, entrarán en algo así, como un internado, un edificio habitacional.

— ¿Qué puede asegurarnos que Bakugō Katsuki, no se encuentre sufriendo de algún trauma? —preguntó un reportero —Bakugō Katsuki demostró sus calificaciones excelentes cuando se inscribió e incluso, quedó en segundo lugar en el festival deportivo, pero... también demostró ser muy violento. En cuando a Midoriya Izuku, se sabe que él otorgó información a La Liga de Villanos, por varios meses. ¿Qué evidencias tienen, para demostrarnos que ambos alumnos de la clase A-1, tienen futuro?

Aizawa se puso de pie, Vlad King estaba listo para intervenir, si hacía falta —_No caigas en su juego, Aizawa, esto es justo lo que él quiere. Quiere que tú, como su maestro, pierdas la compostura. Todos, sabemos de lo que ambos son capaces, sabemos que serán grandes héroes, pero debes confiar en tus alumnos._

—Pido disculpas por las actitudes de Bakugō Katsuki y Midoriya Izuku —dijo Aizawa —Bakugō-San, se ha caracterizado por una educación bastante agresiva en su hogar, mientras sus familiares, intentan advertirle, de cuan peligroso es su Kōsei, para él y para quienes lo rodean. Sin embargo, comparado con el cómo llegó a esta institución y su actitud actual, puedo decir sin duda alguna, sin temor a equivocarme, que Katsuki-San, sabe lo que simboliza el heroísmo y está preparado, para recorrer ese camino, gracias a nosotros: sus educadores, ha aprendido mucho, sobre ser un héroe y tiene conocimiento, de que no es solo atacar a los villanos, hasta hacerlos caer, sino también tratar con posibles heridos o rehenes y sabe actuar en dichas situaciones. En cuanto a Midoriya-San… All Might, 13, Sniper y Eraser-Head, le hemos vigilado y se ha demostrado su deseo, de ser un autentico héroe. Su deseo, ya no es llegar a ser el asesino de All Might, sino que desea superarlo, al convertirse en el próximo Símbolo de la Paz.

Cuando todos llegaron, se asombraron al ver en el edificio a Izuku recostado en una columna, sonriéndoles, como si los hubiera estado esperando por un largo tiempo, pero parecía ser más que eso, como siempre, tenía aquel libro en sus manos y les recitó: — «El hogar, no será donde esté la familia o amigos, sino donde tu alma pueda descansar» —Kyōka, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, sin reparar en el edificio de cinco pisos, separados en dos alas, con el cartel _Alliance_ o el estandarte _A-1_.

—_El sistema de dormitorios que hemos implementado, no es solo para garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos, sino que, además es para determinar la amenaza de infiltraciones, de la que aún no nos hemos ocupado_ —pensó Nezu —_Midoriya Izuku… sé que eres 100% inocente, pero… no sé quién más, pueda ser un posible culpable. Debemos mostrarles a nuestros alumnos, un futuro brillante._

De vuelta, en el complejo, Aizawa se puso ante ellos —El primer piso es el área común: comida, baño y lavandería, están en este piso. Chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda —comenzó a escuchar los gruñidos inconscientes de Kyōka, quien se abrazaba al brazo de su novio y suspiró —Excepto por el matrimonio Midoriya, ellos dormirán juntos —los gruñidos cesaron.

— ¡¿Matrimonio?! —gritaron todos, sonrojados.

—El director fue muy explícito: "Aizawa, solo Midoriya y Jirō son un problema, a causa de su noviazgo, miraremos hacía otro lado y que duerman juntos, pues no queremos que se estén escabullendo en medio de la noche, además, implementaremos un sistema anti-ruido, en las habitaciones, para la privacidad de todos, pero principalmente para ellos, claramente, ellos tienen sus hormonas al máximo" —ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada —Hay cuatro habitaciones por género, en cada piso y son cinco pisos en total. Recordarán que les pedimos enviarnos sus pertenencias, pues bien: ya todo está arreglado, aquí están las llaves —a cada uno, le fue entregada su propia llave.

Izuku (y Kyōka) tenían una habitación, sencilla. Ahora Izuku sabía por qué contaba con una cama matrimonial.

—Vivir juntos, ayudará a nuestra futura cooperación y disciplina, como héroes —dijo Tenya, todos asintieron a las emocionadas palabras de su compañero.

— ¿Quién será coronado como rey de las habitaciones? —preguntó Uraraka, cosa que causó que todos, registraran las habitaciones de los demás.

Primero, fueron a la habitación de la pareja #1 del salón, donde encontraron (resumiendo) libros e instrumentos, la mitad de la habitación con paredes de color verde y con siluetas negras. La otra mitad pintada de lila, con notas musicales.

La habitación de Tokoyami, era completamente negra, pero contaba con antorchas y velas que emitían una luz lila, al ser encendidas.

La habitación de Aoyama, todo era de color lila y con brillos dorados. Tan brillante como Mina, ya lo había imaginado.

La habitación de Ojiro era… normal, ordenada y sin muchas cosas.

La habitación de Iida contaba con estantes de libros de todo tipo y cientos de gafas.

La habitación de Kaminari era… llamativa, ordenada y con muchas cosas.

Fue gracias al pervertido de Mineta, que los chicos, quienes se sentían que su privacidad fue cruelmente violada (y sin cargos de consciencia), decidieran valorar las habitaciones de las chicas (solo para que un gorila, azotara a Mineta y Cleopatra –la serpiente– se enrollara en su cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer algo pervertido)

La habitación minimalista de Shoji.

El gimnasio/habitación… "masculina" de Kirishima.

La habitación asiática/hawaiana de Sero.

La habitación japonesa de Todoroki, llevó a que algo se "encendiera" en Hagakure, quien besó a su compañero y dijo algo así como: «Nos espera una noche invernalmente caliente, no nos esperen despiertos», mientras que Todoroki gritaba, para que alguien lo salvara de ser violado, habían mantenido su noviazgo en secreto por un mes.

Rikido tenía una habitación sencilla, pero con muchos posters y libros de Chefs famosos, entonces sacó un pastel gigante de un horno (cuyo tamaño parecían no concordar, con el tamaño del horno), repartiéndolo entre todos.


	23. ¡Movimientos Especiales!

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**23: ¡Movimientos Especiales!**

Kyōka abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al notar a su novio abrazándola, solo con devolver dicho abrazo, notó que estaba desnuda.

Una sonrisa decoró su rostro, cuando recordó la noche anterior. Sintiendo las llamas de la pasión, despertar en ella, su sonrisa creció y se escabulló bajo las mantas que los cubrían, mientras lamía el miembro de su novio, pero toda la excitación se fue al demonio, cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

— ¡Jirō, Midoriya, tenemos 5 minutos para llegar al salón de clases! —era Momo. Aunque muchos no lo notaran, la otra persona, que normalmente se podía ver acompañando o conversando con Kyōka, era Momo. La pelinegra ya sabía desde mucho antes, sobre el amor y cariño mutuo de Midoriya y Jirō. Probablemente, ella lo notó antes que nadie, y el ser una buena amiga a veces significaba, apagarles la llama de la pasión, para evitarles a ese par, un castigo por parte de Aizawa.

Los golpes en la puerta, despertaron a Midoriya, la pareja se besó y le gritaron a Momo, que ya dejara por favor: de estar tocando la puerta, que no estaban sordos, agarraron sus ropas, se metieron a la ducha, sin dejar de besarse.

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

—Buenos días a todos —dijo Aizawa —Les comento, que ahora se centrarán en obtener las licencias provisionales de héroes. Ahora, si logran conseguirlas… deben saber que serán considerados héroes, esto conllevará una mayor responsabilidad, incluso, si logran conseguirla, esta no tiene más que una tasa de aprobación del **50%**.

—Eso suena muy difícil, Sensei —dijo Mineta, sintiendo la presión.

—Necesitarán llenar las expectativas puestas sobre ustedes —aclaró —El día de hoy, deberán de elaborar, al menos dos… —la puerta fue abierta y entraron: Midnight, Ectoplasm y Cementoss. —Movimientos Especiales.

—Por consecuencia —dijo Ectoplasm —Deben meterse en la cabeza, que estos movimientos, les otorgarán una Victoria Absoluta.

Tsuyu se levantó de forma brusca, pero fue más bien una reacción refleja y miró fijamente al héroe sonriente— ¿Habla de aquello de crear un único clon, que era gigante y que casi nos come a Toko-Kun y a mí, Sensei?

—Así es, Tsuyu —dijo Ectoplasm.

—Un movimiento tan arraigado en sus cuerpos, que otros no puedan copiarlo —dijo Cementoss —Ejemplo: Midoriya copió de forma semi-perfecta, el Texas Smash de All Might y lo usó en su contra, durante el examen.

—Animal King —corrigió el alumno, mirando a su Sensei, quien asintió.

Midnight dio un paso al frente —Sus movimientos los representarán. En estos días, los héroes sin movimientos especiales, son una especie en extinción.

—Les diremos más, en algunos minutos —dijo Cementoss —Pónganse sus trajes y nos vemos, en el campo de Entrenamiento Gama.

—El Gimnacio Gama, es también conocido como Training Dining Land. O TDL —dijo el profesor Ectoplasm.

— ¿Esto no ocasionaría que _cierto ratón_, se enfade con nosotros? —preguntó Izuku.

—Yo —dijo Cementoss —Prepararé un ejercicio distinto, para cada uno. Adelante, Tenya-San.

—Gracias —dijo Iida— ¿Por qué debemos de tener Movimientos Especiales, para nuestro Examen de Licencia Provisional?

—Descuiden, todo se explicará en su debido momento, cálmate —dijo Aizawa.

—El trabajo de un héroe es salvar a las personas de peligros como crímenes, accidentes, desastres naturales y desastres provocados por el hombre —dijo Aizawa —Su capacidad para recopilar información, —todos miraron de reojo a Izuku, quien se puso nervioso, mientras que pensaban: "Seguro lo inventaron hace poco", Izuku se colocó detrás de Kyōka, quien le acariciaba el cabello, aunque él estaba a sus espaldas—, tomar decisiones, moverse y luchar, además de su capacidad de comunicarse, atraer a la gente y guiar. Cada año, se coloca una prueba distinta, para ver que tan bien pueden hacer esto.

Midnight caminó hacía el frente —Su capacidad para luchar, es de suma importancia. Pero claramente, no es todo. Deben de estar preparados para todo. Si tienen un movimiento especial, este podría afectar si pasan o no.

—No ser influenciado por las circunstancias y ser capaz de actuar de manera consistente —dijo Cementoss —Los convertirá en un gran activo, en primera línea.

—Sus movimientos especiales, no necesariamente tienen que ser de tipo ataque —dijo Ectoplasm —Por ejemplo: El Recipro Brust de Iida-Kun.

— "_Creo que tomó el nombre para ese ataque, de uno perteneciente a su propio hermano"_ —susurró Mina a Tsuyu, quien asintió.

— (…) El aumento temporal de velocidad, es suficiente para ser abrumador y amenazante, suficiente para ser considerado un Movimiento Especial.

Rikidō pidió la palabra —Mientras nuestro movimiento nos permita sentir: "esto es suficiente para ganar", estará bien.

— ¡Exactamente! —dijo Midnight, guiñándole el ojo a su alumno. —Kamui Woods tiene un movimiento llamado "Cadena de Prisión Laqueada" que es un ejemplo perfecto, de un Movimiento Especial. Restringe a los oponentes, antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo.

—Son diez días antes de las vacaciones… —dijo Cementoss, mientras creaba varios pilares.

—Deberán de lograr, _sentir_ sus cuerpos, como sus Kōsei fluyen… —dijo Ectoplasm, creando varios clones.

— ¡Será un entrenamiento intensivo! —dijeron los maestros, posándose en lo alto de los pilares, de forma presumida.

—Tus movimientos, son rígidos, estás diciendo "me muevo así, porque tengo cola", mejoraremos eso —dijo Ectoplasm, a Mashirao, quien se puso de pie, tras ser derribado.

— ¡Movimiento especial: ácido! —dijo Mina.

—Intenta formar una boquilla con los dedos y apriétala, en ese estado tu ácido es muy líquido —dijo Ectoplasm. AL juntar sus dedos y hacer lo pedido por su Sensei, encontró que el ácido llegaba a una gran lejanía.

Uno de los clones, estaba con Momo —Bien, Creaty, quiero que crees dos cosas al tiempo. Puedes empezar con algo simple.

Fuego, hielo, haces de luz, explosiones, corrientes de aire provocadas por velocidad.

—Eres quien comenzó desde _antes_, este entrenamiento, Midoriya —dijo Snipe, detrás de Izuku. El peliverde, se giró.

— ¡Aquí estamos, para aconsejarte! —dijo All Might, en su forma delgada.

— «Si el necio persistiera en su necedad, se volvería sabio» —citó Izuku.

— ¿Por qué esa fascinación por William Blake, cariño? —preguntó Kyōka acercándose a su novio. Él, les dijo que era un poeta que le gustaba desde niño y también había gustado a su padre, quien murió cuando Izuku tenía 4 años, eso los entristeció un poco.

—No te distraigas, Jirō-San —dijo Ectoplasm.

—**Hanging (Ahorcamiento)** —dijo la chica sencillamente, mientras que sus lóbulos, se alargaban y le provocaban una asfixia a Ectoplasm.

—No… está… mal… —dijo el maestro, cuando fue liberado.

—Intenta concentrar tus rayos, intenta que tengan una forma consistente —decía el clon que estaba ante Kaminari, mientras veía a su alumno concentrar rayos en la palma de su mano, creando una esfera —Aplica rotación a la esfera —así lo hizo —más rotación, más rápido —era el sonido de cientos de aves.

—Vaya… —dijo Mineta acercándose —Se parece a algo de una serie de Anime que vi el otro día.

—Buen trabajo, Kaminari-Kun —dijo su maestro— ¡No pierdas de la concentración, que siga rotando la esfera de rayos! —así lo hizo y el sonido del piar de las aves ascendió —Más rápido… Más rápido… —los rayos escaparon de la mano del chico, ocasionando que el clon se disipara, mientras que Mineta usaba su primera versión de un escudo. Un clon apareció ante Kaminari —Sigamos con la… **Lighting Ball**. Luego, trataremos de crear la...

—**Ransa deru Reranpāgo (Lanza del Relampago)** —dijo All Might con la voz ronca y cavernosa, en su forma delgada, causándole un susto a su alumno, por haberlo confundido, por un instante con algún tipo de zombi y el tono en su voz —Lamento eso, en fin. Tus hombros se tensionan, al tratar de usar tu Kōsei —se puso a su espalda y le hizo un masaje —No pienses en tu enemigo o en los civiles, solo piensa, en detener a tu enemigo. Detener, no matar. Debes de ser consciente de hasta dónde puede llegar tu poder. Respira… ahora, exhala. Mira, aquello que deseas salvar…—le hizo elevar el brazo derecho —más allá del rayo que recorre tu brazo —el rubio menor asintió y comenzó a concentrar rayos, mientras que el maestro rubio, iba a dar más concejos a otros alumnos.

— ¿Eso lo acabas de sacar de un Manga? —preguntó Ectoplasm, de forma acusadora, refiriéndose al ataque que aconsejó a Kaminari, al maestro rubio le salió una gota tras la cabeza y comenzó a balbucear de forma nerviosa.

— **¡Expanded Sphere! (Esfera Ampliada)** —concentrándose, podía dar órdenes sencillas a las esferas, en este caso, absorberlos a él y al clon, para crear un escudo.

—Buen trabajo Mineta, un movimiento defensivo —dijo su maestro clonado —Voy a golpear la esfera desde fuera, debes de pensar constantemente, en la idea de que la esfera sea… tan sólida como una roca —un agujero se abrió y el clon salió, mientras comenzaba a lanzar patadas.

—Izuku-San, ¿Qué es el Spirit Animal, exactamente? —preguntó Ectoplasm, tratando de recabar más información del Kōsei de su alumno, del cual no sabía casi nada, excepto que era de tipo Emisor y que era una criatura con cierto tipo de consciencia propia.

—Life es capaz de replicar cualquier cosa que yo imagino, es casi como si ella estuviera en otro espacio tiempo, pero puede comunicarse con el nuestro, está atada a mí y no es tan fuerte al ser consciente de sí misma. Cuando tomo el control y ordeno tomar la forma de un animal, hago que sea más… física —explicó Izuku, lo mejor que pudo —El **Spirit Animal**, es dormirla, es… dejarla en coma, pero no puedo hacerlo por más de unos 5 minutos.

—Debemos de lograr que te conectes a su inconsciente, para que puedas moverte con los Espíritus Animales a voluntad, mientras que Life pueda atacar, siguiendo tus ordenes —dijo Snipe —Kamui Woods, tiene una escuela de meditación y Tai-Chi, le pediré que te ayude a concentrarte, a abrir tus Chakras, a enseñarte a meditar y todas esas cosas.

—Aquí tienes, Midoriya-Shōnen —dijo All Might, entregándole unas muñequeras y tobilleras, que pesaban 300 libras —Te enseñaré movimientos de Artes Marciales Mixtas y un estilo griego llamado Pancracio, comenzaremos ahora mismo.

—Mientras tanto, crearás 5 animales y 5 criaturas de ficción, veremos si al menos Life puede hacerlo —dijo Snipe, Izuku asintió y mientras que seguía a All Might con los movimientos de artes marciales, el elefante, el zorro, la pantera y el dragón de Komodo, iban tomando otras formas, Life no requería de agua si los animales eran acuáticos, pues estos solo flotaban en el aire, como se comprobó con la Mantarraya y el Tiburón.

— ¡ESTÁS EXAGERANDO, ALL MIGHT! —Gritó Cementoss, cuando vio a Izuku y a Kyōka, haciendo pesas, al tiempo que trotaban por todo el lugar, mientras que los animales también parecían ejercitarse, con Izuku detrás de él, trotando.

—Bakugō ya les tiene, nombres a sus técnicas —opinó Mina, mientras arrojaba grandes chorros de ácido.

—Así es —dijo un sonriente Sota, mientras usaba sus cintas para atraer a su Sensei y poder darle patadas, sin que este se pudiera liberar o usar las cintas, como látigos y de otras formas— **¡Mummy! (Momia)** —exclamó, mientras envolvía al clon de su maestro, antes de soltarle un combo de puños y patadas.

Dark Shadow y Tokoyami, cooperaban a un grado sorprendente, cuando Dark Shadow se volvía algo así, como una armadura, pudiendo usar ataques físicos y a distancia.

—Muchos, han logrado solidificar sus estilos —dijo Aizawa sonriente.

— **¡Kakuchō! (Expansión)** —exclamó una motivada Uraraka, quien usó su gravedad como una bomba, causando que la chica destruyera una parte del lugar, con una expansión de gravedad.

—Usa… bombas más pequeñas, Uraraka-Chan —pidió All Might, ella asintió.

—Por cierto, Aizawa-Sensei, All Might-Sensei, ¿pueden auxiliarme con sus estilos de combate? —preguntó la chica castaña, ambos se miraron y asintieron y comenzaron inmediatamente.

—_Algunos logran solidificar sus movimientos y otros crean otros estilos o ataques_ —pensaba un satisfecho Aizawa, mirando a Katsuki.

— **¡Armor Piercing Shot! (Disparo Traspasa Armaduras)** —usaba una de sus manos, para que la explosión pasara a través de su mano, creándose un rayo más o menos, concentrado —_Reúne tu energía, en un único punto y.… no debe de ser mucha_ —pensaba, mientras miraba su mano y pocas chispas aparecían, pero se desvanecían, en un segundo. Frunció su ceño y se concentró, antes de lanzar una esfera explosiva del tamaño de una pelota de Ping-Pong, causando una explosión menor— ¡SÍ!

—_Todos avanzan a pasos agigantados, todos se ven listos, se sienten listos… la llama de sus corazones están flamantes, ¡están listos! _—pensaba un emocionado All Might.

—Clase A, es hora de retirarnos —dijo un satisfecho Aizawa, estuvieron casi 5 días enteros, en ese campo de entrenamiento. Todos hicieron fila y comenzaron a salir lenta y ordenadamente.

—Clase B, hoy trabajaremos aquí, en el Área Gamma, para que puedan desarrollar sus Movimientos Especiales —dijo Vlad King, mientras los de la clase A salían y la clase B entraba.

—Disculpa, Kendo-San —dijo Kaminari— ¿Es ese realmente, el traje de Monoma?

—Así es, él dijo: «Ya que mi Kōsei es Copy, no hay necesidad de nada excéntrico»

—Tiene sentido, es el mismo examen, tenemos la misma meta —decía Kageyama —Nuestro destino, es aplastarnos unos a otros.

—Es por eso que las clases A y B, aplicarán en distintas ubicaciones —dijo Aizawa.

— ¿Midoriya? —dijeron los miembros de la clase A, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sabian, que podía callar a Monoma.

—Adelante, Midoriya, cita a alguno de los poetas filosóficos y profundos, como haces en estas situaciones —dijo Mineta.

— «Aquel cuyo rostro no irradia luz nunca será una estrella» —citó Izuku.

— ¿De quién es esa cita, Midoriya-San? —preguntó Vlad King interesado.

—William Blake, de su libro "El Matrimonio del Cielo y el Infierno", 1793 —contestó Izuku.

—El examen se lleva a cabo cada junio y septiembre, en tres lugares diferentes al mismo tiempo en todo el país. Para evitar que estudiantes de la misma escuela peleen entre sí, todas las escuelas decidieron dividir a sus estudiantes por tiempo o lugar —les comunicó Vlad King a todos.

—Estamos acelerando el proceso —dijo Izuku.

—Además: Hoy en día, hay muy pocos de primer año en el país, tratando de obtener sus licencias provisionales. En otras palabras: en las pruebas, enfrentarán personas que entrenaron más que ustedes, con Kōsei's que no conocen y que ha perfeccionado hasta ahora —advirtió Aizawa —El contenido real del examen no está claro, pero lo que está claro, es que tendrán muchas dificultades. No será bueno que se preocupen y depriman, pero ténganlo en cuenta.

— ¡SÍ! —dijeron todos.

La tensión, prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo…

—Mi corazón verde—dijo Kyōka sonriente, con corazones y notas musicales, en lugar de escleróticas y pupilas, abrazándose a su novio —Adivina, ¿quién tiene entradas en VIP, para el concierto de Phantasmagoria, del viernes de la próxima semana? —preguntó Kyōka, mientras enseñaba las entradas.

— ¿Cómo las conseguiste? —preguntó Izuku asombrado, con brillos en los ojos, leyendo lo que decían los boletos.

—Seguir foros de fanáticos de Visual Key y Hardcore Punk, es _muy_ bueno, entré a esa página web que vende boletos, los reservé con anticipación y estuve vendiendo MUCHAS galletas, casi dos semanas en la Academia—dijo la chica, mientras la pareja se besaba y se iban rápidamente de allí, balanceándose, gracias a los lóbulos de Kyōka.

A todos les salieron gotas tras la cabeza.

—Mañana les contaré todo. A saber, qué cosas NO escucharon —dijo Kirishima, pasándose una mano por el rostro, Momo asintió.


	24. Shiketsu Rondando

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**24: Shiketsu Rondando.**

—Kyōka-Chan —dijo Tsuyu.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó ella, mientras se quitaba un audífono, para poder prestar atención a su compañera.

— ¿Te importaría decirnos, como se enamoraron Izuku y tú? —preguntó la chica rana emocionada. La rockera se quedó sin saber qué decir, por un instante, pero luego lanzó una risilla.

—Oh, bueno —murmuró un poco —En realidad, él me salvó del Cero Puntos, en el examen de admisión y luego, comenzamos a hacer equipo, en los distintos entrenamientos que tuvimos. A los maestros, les gustaba ponernos juntos, aprendimos a convivir, animales auxiliando sonido.

—Por cierto —dijo Uraraka, mirando a su compañera, con una sonrisa algo perturbadora— ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?

—Montamos una carpa, fuera del campamento de las Pussy Cats, para tener intimidad —dijo ella —Y vaya que Izuku-Kun es _MUY_ grande.

—No coman frente a los hambrientos —dijo una sonrojada Uraraka, quien se fue sonrojada y celosa.

— ¿Qué tal les va a Tokoyami y a ti, Tsuyu-Chan? —preguntó Kyōka, mientras preparaba chocolate.

—Oh, hoy fuimos a comer a un restaurante lujoso y yo… me sentí algo tonta, no sabía cómo actuar con tantos modales —dijo Tsuyu —Aunque, todo funcionó, todo salió muy bien. Tokoyami-Kun es muy dulce, a pesar de su apariencia gótica —todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

—Todoroki y yo, estamos comenzando. Aún no hemos llegado a más allá de compartir un helado o un café, pero creo a buen puerto —dijo Momo.

El gran día, llegó antes de lo que todos podían desear.

—He pasado tres noches, sin dormir —dijo Kyōka —Estoy muy nerviosa, cariño —se abrazó a su novio.

—Estaremos bien, mi amor —dijo Izuku, besando la frente de la chica —Ya verás: lo lograremos, separados somos fuertes...

—Juntos, somos invencibles —dijo Kyōka, para seguido besarlo tan fuerte, que sus labios les dolieron, dejaron caer sus maletines, los cuales fueron agarrados, uno por Momo y otro por Kirishima, mientras que la pareja intensificaba el beso, agarrando la cabeza del otro y entrando en su mundo, donde solo ellos existían. Afortunadamente, llegó Aizawa, para detenerlos, justo cuando Kyōka, estaba desabotonando la camisa de Izuku.

— (…) Ve y consíguela, Mineta —dijo Aizawa, para luego suspirar y atarlos con sus vendas, para después hacer fuerza y separarlos —Todo saldrá bien. Ustedes dos: sé que están nerviosos, pero no tienen nada a lo qué temer, lo harán bien.

—Gracias, Aizawa-Sensei —dijo la pareja.

—Hola U.A —dijo un chico de cabello negro,

—Shiketsu queda en el Este y la U.A en el Oeste, una de las muchas escuelas de héroes, que rivaliza con nosotros —dijo Bakugō. Todos sonrieron, era bueno, el ver a Bakugō auxiliándolos en conocimientos y no insultando a los alumnos.

—Hola Shiketsu, somos la clase A-1, del curso de héroes, es un placer competir con ustedes —dijo Izuku, tomando el mando.

—El placer es nuestro —dijo el chico —Soy Yoarashi Inasa. Me llaman Vendaval.

—Midoriya Izuku. Me llaman Animal King.

Todos entraron en un auditorio, eran varias escuelas, todos lucían sus propios uniformes escolares y luego, vestirían sus uniformes de batalla. El presentador se posó en su estrado. —A todos les serán colocados tres objetivos en sus cuerpos, si los tres objetivos son golpeados por las pelotas, quedarán fuera —dijo. Los primeros 100 en eliminar a dos o más con sus seis bolas, avanzan a la siguiente ronda.

Todos partieron con esas sencillas reglas, mientras que los maestros miraban desde las gradas.

— ¿No les dijiste, lo que siempre ocurre, Aizawa? —preguntó Ms. Joke —El aplastamiento de la U.A.

Todos los demás alumnos, fueron contra los de la U.A

Pero todos actuaron de inmediato.

Fue gracias a que los balones no eran pesados, que Uraraka los detuvo en el aire y los redirigió contra sus rivales, logrando eliminar a varios, a solo 2 minutos del inicio.

— ¿El Aplastamiento de la U.A.? —pregunto un sonriente Aizawa —No hacía falta. Solo están comenzando y… teniendo en cuenta que Midoriya, es el "gatillo", entonces será aún mejor, que él los mantenga contenidos, antes de que comience la auténtica masacre.

— _¿De qué está hablando?_ —se preguntó Ms. Joke.

—No lo hacen mal —dijo un chico de piel rocosa azul —Pero no subestimen a la Ketsubutsu —fueron sus palabras, mientras que endurecía las pelotas, antes de arrojarlas.

Las esferas que él lanzó, fueron devoradas, por las esferas pegajosas de Mineta, las esferas de chico azul, cayeron a los pies de los de la U.A, consiguiendo así más "munición", mientras que las serpientes Nefertiti y Cleopatra, atrapaban a varios alumnos, antes de que fueran inmovilizados por Shadow o por Grodd: un gorila. La U.A, iba eliminando a otras academias, gracias a su trabajo en equipo.

Aunque no fuera bueno el que Dark Shadow y Katsuki estuvieran juntos, podían auxiliarse, uno liberando explosiones que alejaban las esferas y otro arrojando esferas a gran velocidad o atrapándolas, y luego lanzándolas, logrando entre ambos, eliminar a dos alumnos.

Mineta usaba sus esferas y causaba que algunos se quedaran pegados al suelo o entre ellos, o lo hacía Todoroki usando su hielo, mientras que Momo usaba unos brazos de máquinas o Tsuyu usaba su lengua o Tenya usaba su velocidad, para robas las esferas y luego las arrojaban a quemarropa.

—Espero y no lo tomen en cuenta, por tener menos oponentes —dijo un chico de cabello negro largo, piel blanca, llevaba una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, una camisa gris, guantes negros sin dedos, pantalón negro. — **Búmeran: ¡Trayectoria de Luna Creciente!** —las esferas desaparecieron bajo tierra.

— ¿Por dónde viene? —preguntó Tokoyami.

—Amor, cúbreme —pidió Kyōka, antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza, amplificando sus ondas sonoras— **¡Sound Amplification: Love Heartbeat! (Amplificación de Sonido: Latido de Amor)** —las ondas sonoras, destrozaron el suelo.

— ¡¿Destrozará todo el suelo?! —preguntó Itejiro.

— **¡Acid Veil! (Velo Acido)** —exclamó Mina, mientras quemaba las esferas arrojadas por Itejiro.

Dark Shadow, arrojó varias esferas, después de robarlas a otros, mientras que las arrojaba a varios alumnos.

Una de ellas, se ocultó en su propio cuerpo.

Un chico de cabello negro, con un traje verde limón, usó su Kōsei: Vibrar, para romper el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel muchacho Inasa, estaba en otra área, una urbana y usaba un pequeño tifón, para atraer las bolas que podía —Los héroes necesitamos pasión, para hacer nuestro trabajo, de no ser así, no deberíamos de estar afuera arriesgando nuestras vidas —Inasa bajó su brazo y las pelotas cayeron, como si fueran meteoros.

**120** alumnos, fueron eliminados solo con un movimiento.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Utsushimi Camie, rubia, de Shiketsu, salió de la nada y usó una pelota en Izuku —Te distrajiste, chico poeta.

—Sí. Esa es mi maldición, señorita —dijo Izuku, mientras sacaba una pelota y la hacía girar en su dedo índice, varios sabuesos salieron de los tatuajes y comenzaron a buscar a los alumnos, escuchó un ladrido —Con tu permiso… **Animal Spirit: Gorila** —arrojó la pelota en la dirección del ladrido, con una fuerza inmensa, mientras que un sonido de cientos de aleteos, se formaban alrededor de Izuku, al tiempo que su imagen se hacía más oscura y borrosa.

— ¿Qué estás…? —logró preguntar la chica, antes de que él se desvaneciera, transformado en una parvada de cuervos, los cuales se dirigieron en distintas direcciones— ¡¿Puede invocar animales y tele-transportarse?!

Un chico de Shiketsu, fue golpeado por el Izuku original, quien fue contraatacado, pero cientos de manos surgieron de distintas partes de su cuerpo, atrapando las esferas, resultando ser 5 monos arañas, materializándose lentamente, mientras que, lo que parecían ser partículas venían desde muchas partes y completaban los cuerpos de 5 monos araña, los cuales ahora contaban con 6 pares de brazos, atrapando las esferas, que iban en contra de su amo y luego arrojándolas en distintas direcciones, logrando hacer descalificar a muchos de los participantes, se deshicieron, volvieron a la forma de tatuajes, antes de que un par de alas se generaran en la espalda de Izuku y se elevarse en el aire.

— ¡¿Me eliminó?! —preguntaron varias voces asombradas.

—_La U.A…_ —se preguntó uno de los que aún estaba en pie.

Izuku cayó en una superficie alta y Uraraka apareció junto a él, detrás de ambos, aparecieron Kyōka y Sero.


	25. El Poder de la UA

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**25: El Poder de la U.A.**

—Tú, dirás… Animal King —dijo Sero sonriente.

Izuku sonrió, mientras que el enemigo iba hacía ellos —Gracias, Cellophane. Prepárense… para saltar hacía atrás y volar —eso los confundió, por algunos segundos, antes de que las pelotas fueran hacía ellos, solo para que Sero arrojara varios pares de cintas, Izuku hiciera nuevamente surgir varios pares de manos y Kyōka repeliera varias, con sus Jacks —Un buitre y un par de águilas, se aferraron a los hombros de los tres jóvenes, antes de llevárselos por el aire, mientras que aterrizaban cada que había una batalla, recuperaban municiones, lanzaban un par de ellas y volaban, en busca de sus compañeros.

El sistema, parecía funcionar.

**::::::::::::::**

En lo que parecía ser, una zona de fábricas, Shōto retrocedió, creando un camino de hielo, al tiempo que esquivaba bastantes pelotas. Ante él, habían al menos, unos 10 alumnos de una rara escuela de héroes, con temática ninja. Todos arrojaron las pelotas, pero Shōto levantó un muro de hielo, el hielo se extendió, hasta atrapar los pies de los alumnos, impidiéndoles moverse.

Shōto y Toru (quien permanecía, siempre cerca de él, para cuidarle), bombardeaban a los héroes Ninjas, además de que el líder de estos, arrojaba objetos, tales como tuercas, las cuales se agrandaban y Shōto generaba muros de hielo, mientras esquivaban, en un momento intentó usar su fuego, pero tuvo que esquivar, al no poder derretirlo.

—Se me acabaron las esferas de puntos, Shōto-Kun —dijo Toru apenada, por no poder ayudar a su novio.

—Ya no importa —dijo él —Aun… tengo… ¡muchas! —mientras hablaban, esquivaban las puntillas y tuercas, del ninja rojo— ¿Por qué no les afectan mis llamas?

—No es metal ordinario, son de Tungsteno, soportan altas temperaturas —explicó el Ninja rojo, mientras liberaba a sus compañeros —Actuar solo... eso será tu perdición… —escuchó el asombro del ninja amarillo, cuando todos sus puntos, se volvieron rojos, quedando descalificado, mientras que el amarillo y el negro, saltaban, esquivando las pelotas, las cuales rápidamente desaparecían nuevamente, en la aparente nada.

Todoroki causó una explosión muy fuerte, gracias a que incendió un tanque.

La explosión distrajo a los Ninjas, momento en el cual aparecieron Tokoyami y Tsuyu, con Toru detrás de ellos los Ninjas y, entre los cuatro, bombardearon a los Ninjas con pelotas, logrando que fueran descalificados.

En todos ellos, sus puntos se volvieron azules y una voz surgió de unos parlantes: «Quienes hayan aprobado, vayan a la sala de espera»

—Así que los objetivos, envían información sobre quienes aprueban y quienes reprueban, ¿eh? —murmuró Tokoyami.

—Seguramente Kyōka-Chan e Izuku-Kun aprobaron desde hace rato —dijo una divertida Toru.

—El sistema claramente, es muy avanzado —opinó Tsuyu —Reconoce quién golpea a quién, quién tenía las bolas, la distancia, Kōsei, efecto y otros factores. Vamos… ya no tenemos nada más, que hacer aquí.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras Izuku y Kyōka volaban, sus puntos se volvieron azules, habían aprobado.

— ¡Midoriya! —dijo un sonriente Sero, quien señaló a Mina —Déjame con ella, ustedes vayan a la zona de descanso. Gracias —Izuku asintió, lo dejó en el callejón y ellos dos siguieron volando, hasta el área de descanso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Invocación, ondas sónicas, fuego y hielo, un chico ave —fueron las palabras de una joven de cabello lavanda/gris pálido, mientras estiraba una mano y la chica que proyectaba sus pensamientos, para que esta viera a los ganadores, le tendió una taza de té. La mujer (quién en realidad, tenía 16 años), poseía un Kōsei el cual le permitía elevar su conocimiento, al ingerir ciertos sabores de té —Creación, brazos duplicados, rana, cinta y acido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de cinco alumnas de Seiai, se dirigían hacia donde estaban haciendo equipo, Shōji, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu y Sero, los cuatro se habían logrado reunir en un edificio.

Un edificio, que pronto se vio atacado, cuando los vidrios estallaron y un sonido muy alto, comenzó a escucharse, haciendo que todos fueran aturdidos y llevaran sus manos a sus oídos.

—Es una lástima que la chica de los conectores Jack, aprobara gracias al invocar —decía la misma chica de cabello lavanda/gris pálido —Tenía un plan estupendo, para detener a esa parejita.

—Inutilizaron el Kōsei de Shōji-Kun: No puede ver, a causa de las ventanas rotas, ni escuchar a causa de la música —dijo Momo —El enemigo conoce nuestros Kōsei.

—Yaomomo —dijo Mina— ¿Qué crees, que hagan a continuación?

—Nos están manteniendo encerrados aquí —dijo la pelinegra.

—Nos van a rodear —gruñó Sero.

—Sero-Kun, sella la puerta con tu cinta —ordenó Momo, el aludido hizo lo ordenado y, además, cubrió las ventanas con cinta. —Buen trabajo, ya no tendrán visibilidad. Shōji.

—Sí señora —dijo una de sus bocas/brazos, mientras los dedos se duplicaban y luego se estiraban, con forma de orejas.

—Está haciendo frio —gruñó Sero, mientras preparaba una esfera de ácido.

—El frio viene desde las ventilas —dijo Mina, mientras arrojaba su acido, inutilizándolas.

—Kero… Kero…

— ¡Tsuyu! —gritó Shōji, atrapándola.

—Hace mucho frio —dijo Momo, mientras creaba una manta —No puedo crear un encendedor o algo de ese tipo, porque al instante, los rociadores se encenderían y haría más frio... —Shōji saltó y golpeó con fuerza, las ventilas de aire acondicionado, para luego destruir los rociadores —Bien pensado —al instante, creó algunas tablas y crearon una fogata, mientras que Sero le entregaba una chocolatina a Momo. —Gracias.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sero.

—Están soldando la puerta —gruñó Momo enfadada —Preparen sus Kōseis... Y su munición.

—Sí señora —dijo Shōji, asombrándolos a todos, por la gran cantidad de esferas que sacó repentinamente —Alguien estaba ocultando proyectiles, en distintos lugares y los fui reuniendo, por todo el camino.

—_Sin aire acondicionado, no tenemos a Jirō, quien bien pudo haber sido una ventaja o quizás no: probablemente, la hubiera herido aquel que destruyó las ventanas. Tsuyu está invernando_ —pensó Momo, la situación era crítica.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

—Sai-Sama, la fase número tres, está lista para ser efectuada —dijo la compañera de la chica.

—Perfecto, adelante: procedan —ordenó —_La chica de creación, no podrá usar su Kōsei muy seguido. O los lípidos de su cuerpo, acabarían por agotarse y colapsaría._

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No —dijo Momo.

—Vamos Momo-Chan, usa tu Kōsei —dijo Sero.

—No. Eso es justo lo que quiere en enemigo. Creí que el aire acondicionado, era para Tsuyu, pero en realidad: quieren que use mi Kōsei y al final, acabaré colapsando —dijo ella.

—Sin… Sin ti… sin tu cerebro… caeremos… seremos… derrotados —dijo Tsuyu.

—Debemos salir a la fuerza —dijo Momo, mientras caminaba hacía Shōji —No nos queda otra opción —Ustedes, deben de protegernos a Tsuyu-Chan y a mí, yo la llevaré conmigo.

—Bien —dijo Shōji, entregando a la chica.

—No, alto. Seguramente, ya han pensado en eso.

— ¡¿Y entonces qué sugieres?! —preguntó Mina desesperada.

— «El león sería astuto, si tomara consejo de la zorra» —citó Momo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo interpretas ese verso? —preguntó Mina.

—Colóquense esto —ordenó Momo, entregándoles unos auriculares, para luego crear un amplificador gigante —Desearía tener aquí a Kyōka, pero al parecer... tendré que improvisar.

::::::::::::::::::::

—_Comenzarán a desesperarse, comenzarán a dudar a Yaoyorozu-San, a pesar de ser su estratega…_ —pensó Saiko sonriente, antes de que el sonido llegara y todas sus compañeras, cayeran inconscientes, mientras que ella se tapaba los oídos— _¿Un sonido de alta frecuencia?_

— ¡Chicos, aguanten solo 7 segundos más! —rogó Momo —6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Vamos —todos salieron, pero Momo fue atrapada y encerrada nuevamente en el salón.

—Usaste tu Kōsei para atacar, en lugar de defender —dijo la chica —No puedo creer que alguien de la elite. Alguien de la U.A. Alguien que entró por recomendación, realizara algo TAN arriesgado.

Afuera, los demás fueron ganando puntos rápidamente, con los miembros inconscientes de la escuela rival. Antes de girarse y tratar de entrar, para auxiliar a Momo.

» ¡Haré que falles! —dijo, no era otra que Saiko, quien arrojó la pelota, pero Momo la atrapó en el aire, para luego patear en el estómago a su rival y lograr marcar, un punto.

La pelinegra sacó una bolsa de chicles que tenía ocultos y se los metió a la boca, devorándolos a gran velocidad, mientras esquivaba los intentos de ataque de su rival, haciendo enfadar a Saiko, mientras que Momo trataba de retornar a la calma, atrapando un par de pelotas y arrojándolas hacía Saiko.

Pero ambas chicas eran muy parecidas, ambas eran más estrategas, que luchadoras y, sin embargo, Momo no era de crear profundos planes, con un mes de anticipación, como sí lo era Saiko, Momo era capaz de pensar en el momento y le colocó unas esposas a Saiko, estando al propia pelinegra, del otro extremo.

— ¡Estás luchando en vano! —gruñó Saiko, arrojando otra pelota y fallando, una vez más. No vio como Tsuyu entró por una ventila y atrapó su brazo, con su lengua, mientras que Shōji y Sero forzaban la puerta, justo antes de que la chica rana tirara de su enemiga, cuyos brazos fueron inmovilizados por la cinta de Sero— ¿Por qué regresaron? —se preguntó— ¿Acaso no pensaron, que ya había fallado? —aquellas preguntas, solo hacían enfadar más al improvisado "escuadrón Creati" —Estamos en un examen deberían pensar en ustedes mismos, no en sus amigos.

—Esas chicas, de allá afuera —dijo Sero frunciendo el ceño con enfado —Son tus compañeras de clase, no son tus drones, ni tus marionetas, para que puedas darles ordenes de la forma en la cual lo has estado haciendo, hasta ahora, señorita estratega.

Tsuyu tomó la palabra —Esa, es la diferencia entre la U.A y Seiai o al menos, en cuanto a nuestras clases. Reconocemos que todos somos importantes, que podemos pensar, por nosotros mismos —escupió una pelota que tenía en el estómago, marcando un punto.

— ¡Somos un equipo y damos nuestras opiniones sobre una situación, todos tenemos pensamiento y palabra! —dijo Momo, marcando otro punto.

—Somos héroes, no somos un ejército que quiera impartir una justicia…

—Que seguramente, acabaría causando una tiranía —dijo Sero, marcando el último punto.

:::::::::::::::::

Kaminari, Bakugō y Eijiro, iban subiendo por una escalera, en la zona de fábricas.

— ¿Por qué nos seguiste, Kaminari? —preguntó Eijiro. No le desagradaba, solo lo sorprendía.

—Perdón, solo… los vi corriendo y yo, estaba solo en el lugar —dijo Kaminari.

—Idiota, lo más importante, es formar equipos y ganar puntos —dijo Bakugō, sorprendiendo a los otros dos, por el hecho de que justamente él, hablara de compañerismo —En solitario somos presas fáciles. Muy fáciles.

Eijiro empujó a Bakugō, mientras que él era encerrado en algo sumamente asqueroso y llegaba a la mano de un chico de cabello lila. En el suelo, habían más de esas… cosas…

— ¡¿Personas, convertidas en embutidos?! —preguntó un asqueado y asustado Kaminari.

—Volverán a la normalidad, en pocos minutos, a los 30 minutos, su amigo volverá a la normalidad y puedo asegurarles, que no sufrirá ningún daño, solo tendrán dolor en las articulaciones —dijo su oponente —Soy Shishimura Seiji. Antes de que lo pregunten, Shiketsu está obligado a usar los sombreros del uniforme al trabajar. Hemos otorgado gran importancia a la obligación y dignidad desde el comienzo de nuestra educación, creándose una diferencia entre nosotros y las personas más... ordinarias que aspiran a volverse héroes, como ustedes.

—Entonces, ¿Kirishima y los demás…? —Kaminari no terminó, pues un sonido grotesco surgió de varias de las masas informes del suelo y tres alumnos, de dos escuelas distintas, recuperaron sus formas humanas, pero estaban inconscientes y con sus puntos en rojo.

—Tu Kōsei es asqueroso —gruñó Bakugō, se formó el silencio —Perdón por esas palabras —su rival negó con la cabeza, era verdad.

Seiji generó 5 dedos grandes y raros, los cuales se despegaron de su mano y fueron hacía Kaminari y Bakugō.

::::::::::::::::

—Hay dos personas en la clase A-1. No son líderes, pero son… populares, desde cierto punto de vista. Uno por su mente fría y el otro por sus acciones —decía Aizawa —La pasión de ellos, se ha extendido a los demás. Es extraño que uno de ellos, siempre esté en el centro de cualquier evento importante. No puedo esperar a ver lo que harán, incluso si algunos, no están físicamente con todos… —volvió su mirada y mostró una sonrisa, al ver a un grupo de alumnos acercarse y estiró su mano, como presentando a los alumnos recién llegados —El Presidente de la clase A-1, Midoriya Izuku: Animal King, Dark Poet Hero.

—Sensei —dijo Izuku.

—Bakugō Katsuki, Vulcano: Explosive Hero.

**x:X:x:X:x:X:x**

**Parejas**

_**Izuku x Kyōka.**_

_**Shōto x Toru. (Cambié a Momo, por Toru como pareja de Shōto, para hacerlo más "divertido")**_

_**Tsuyu x Tokoyami.**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**26**

Bakugō se permitió sonreír, aun con la situación, mientras que su mano derecha era colocada como un puño, de forma horizontal en su mano izquierda, para formar un circulo pequeño. Las masas de carne, fueron hacía Kaminari y Bakugō, pero el rubio cenizo, ya tenía su plan— **¡Stun Grenade! (Granada Aturdidora)** —exclamó Bakugō juntando las palmas de las manos y arrojando la explosión, hacía su rival, el cual se cubrió con más… carne —Yo lo atacaré con todo lo que tenga, con toda la potencia que tengo, atacaré con fuerza, tú deberás de usar tus lanzas, para atacarlo de forma concentrada, en un único punto.

—Bien —dijo Kaminari concentrando rayos en sus manos, antes de generar sus… **¡Light Lance! (Lanza de Luz)** —Kaminari comenzó a arrojar rayos, contra su enemigo o contra las esferas de carne, mientras rodeaba a su oponente, el cual se iba enfadando, ante aquella estrategia, haciéndolo perder la concentración, causando que los demás alumnos, de otras escuelas, salieran de aquel estado tan asqueroso.

Su enemigo arrojó más de aquella masa, causando que Bakugō fuera transformado, no notó que el rubio explosivo tenía su brazo estirado y el de Kaminari, estaba cerrado entorno a algo.

Pero Eijiro se recuperó y comenzó a endurecer sus brazos, mientras creaba más y más placas de dureza, antes de juntar sus manos y golpear el suelo del puente, con todas sus fuerzas, causando un leve temblor en la zona.

Kaminari, había logrado atrapar una granada de pequeño tamaño que Bakugō le había arrojado— ¡AHORA O NUNCA! —gritó, arrojando la granada, causando que la explosión mandara a su enemigo a volar, mientras que el puente colapsaba y todos saltaban, dejando atrás lo más importante…

Las esferas para ganar puntos, las cuales fueron empuñadas por los tres alumnos de la U.A y arrojadas sin compasión, tanto en contra de Seiji, como en contra unos de otros.

70 personas, habían logrado aprobar.

Aún faltaban otras 30.

—La U.A, suele ser el enemigo más grande, aquel que siempre es la presa, pero en esta ocasión… —decía el comentarista —Su trabajo en equipo, el conocerse, el saber cómo tratarse unos a otros, les ha otorgado una ventaja muy grande. Son la viva imagen de aquella frase: "La unión hace la fuerza", acuñada a un autor romano llamado Cayo (no Julio Cesar)

—Por favor, necesito aprobar, ya es mi tercera vez en este examen —pidió un chico.

—Lo lamento, pero yo también debo aprobar —dijo Rikidō, tocándolo con una de las pelotas— ¡Koji, agáchate! —el chico que podía hablar con los animales, así lo hizo y Rikidō marcó a un rival, Koji marcó a alguien detrás de Rikidō, pero pronto, fueron rodeados por varios espejos, Rikidō comenzó a consumir azúcar y a partir espejos, mientras que las imágenes de un competidor aparecían allí, Koji agarró un espejo y lo aventó contra otro, mientras que estos disminuían a gran velocidad, dejando al usuario de aquel raro Kōsei, al descubierto, por no tener forma de salvarse, ante esto, entre ambos lo bombardearon con las pelotas, descalificándolo rápidamente.

Aoyama, causó una explosión, distrayendo a un grupo de alumnos de Shiketsu, mientras que varios alumnos de la U.A, lograron reunirse con Aoyama y aprobaron, casi todos los miembros de la clase A-1.

—Bien, tu clase sigue entera —dijo Smile, sinceramente feliz por su amigo.

—Así es —dijo el maestro, dando una sonrisa —Son una de las mejores promociones que ha tenido la U-A, en los últimos 6 años.

—Por cierto, sí pudiéramos considerar a Midoriya y a Bakugō, como futuros Senpai, ¿a quién pondrías para completar ese trío? —preguntó Smile.

—Yaoyorozu Momo o… la novia de Midoriya —dijo él.

**(Extra: Voces en mi interior)**

Mientras tanto, en el área de descanso.

—_**No permitas que esa perra, te quite a tu hombre, Kyōka-Chan**_ —le dijo una voz en su cabeza a la roquera, quien giró su mirada hacía una chica de otro colegio, aquella chica —_**Sí. Ella… Utsushimi.**_

—_Solo es otra competidora_ —dijo Kyōka, además: ¿De dónde venía esa voz?

—_**Una la cual, se enfrentó a NUESTRO novio, una que estuvo a solas con él **_—recalcó la voz.

—_Eso no prueba nada, Izuku-Kun me es fiel_ —dijo la chica de cabello lila, algo molesta por esa voz, salida de la nada.

—_**Él es fiel, en eso estamos de acuerdo, pero: ¿Y si ella le hace algo, en un momento de debilidad?**_ —preguntó la voz— _**¿Sabías que casi nunca le permitimos descansar?, ¿sabes que casi, en cada una de las oportunidades que hacemos el amor con él, es después de un día laboral y por consecuencia, ha estado usando su Kōsei? **_—Kyōka asintió casi imperceptiblemente — _**¿Sabes cuánto estrés debe llevarse su cuerpo, al usar a TAAANTOS animales o al menos, tantas veces al día?, ¿y una chica tan voluptuosa, estuvo tan cerca de nuestro novio y solo con una herida mínima en el muslo?**_

—_Eso no significa que él le permitiera escapar_ —dijo ella mentalmente. Aunque, debía de darle la razón a esa voz.

—_**Sigamos las reglas del combate**_ —dijo la voz —_**Obedezcamos y vamos a humillarla, vamos a demostrarle a nuestro Izuku-Kun, solo nosotras o, mejor dicho: solo Jirō Kyōka, es y SIEMPRE será la dueña de su corazón. Demostrémosle de lo que Earphone Jack, es capaz.**_


	27. Rescate y combate (Deja-Vu, para la A-1)

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**(N/A: Este capítulo, es la adaptación de los capítulos 19, 21 y un trozo del capítulo 22 (claramente, de la 2ª temporada), saltándonos a consciencia el episodio 20 del especial "Salva al mundo, con amor", el cual será después, para acercarnos finalmente…. a la recta final del Fic)**

**27: Rescate y combate (Deja-Vu, para la A-1)**

Momo abrió sus ojos y luego su boca, hizo lo mismo. Todos veían con asombro lo que estaba ocurriendo, casi ignorando el terremoto bajo sus pies— ¿Y ahora qué están haciendo?

Eijiri se pasó una mano por el cabello —Hombre, esto no se ve nada bien.

— ¡Es hora, de la misión de rescate! —avisaron por los altoparlantes.

— ¡Hay personas en medio de los escombros! —gritó Toru preocupada, quien sostenía unos binoculares.

— ¡¿Niños y ancianos?! —fue la pregunta de un preocupado Rikidō— ¿Qué hacen allí?

—Tranquilos —dijo Kyōka —Son héroes profesionales, quienes trabajan en este tipo de simulaciones.

—La Help Us Company —dijo Izuku sonriente.

«Todos deben de llevar a cabo su rescate» dijo una voz por los altoparlantes, era Yokumiro Mera, un hombre que parecía el hijo perdido de Aizawa «Se llevará un registro de rescate basados en puntos, descansen, prepárense mentalmente y coman, comenzaremos en 10 minutos»

—Midoriya —dijo Iida.

—Sí, sé lo que piensas, Iida-Kun —dijo Izuku —La situación y el área parecen casi tomadas de Kamino —Iida asintió.

— ¿Ya tienes un plan, cariño? —preguntó Kyōka acercándose por detrás, provocándoles un grito de terror a ambos hombres, quienes se agarraban el pecho.

— ¡Jirō-San, no te acerques de esa forma, por favor! —pidió Iida aun hiperventilado, mientras los demás se reían.

—Si ella fuera una villana, seguramente ya estarían muertos ustedes dos —dijo un sonriente Kaminari, solo para que ambos hombres le miraran mal, antes de que Izuku fuera arrastrado por su novia, a la cafetería. Mejor realizar los rescates con el estómago lleno.

—Tu Kōsei fue muy versátil, chico —dijo una chica detrás de Izuku y Kyōka, mientras tomaban sus alimentos —Sin embargo, debes recordar que aquellos que comienzan a depender de Kōsei's como estos, acaban teniendo mala suerte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El tono con el cual hablaba esa chica, no le estaba gustando para nada a Kyōka, quien se giró para mirarla —Él no es malo, si se habla de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, no siempre necesita de sus invocaciones. Y por favor, no violes el espacio personal de mi novio —ambos se alejaron de la chica rubia y se sentaron a comer. Hicieron bien, en comer y no hablar, pudieron hacer su digestión, antes de que un televisor se encendiera.

— ¡Los villanos han iniciado un ataque a gran escala, esto está ocurriendo en todas las áreas de la "Ciudad Sin Nombre"! —dijo alguien, desde el televisor, fingiendo ser el presentador de un noticiero— ¡Debido al colapso de edificios, hay muchos heridos!

—Comenzamos con el ejercicio, Kero —dijo Tsuyu.

—Me gusta esto del noticiero —opinó Rikido.

— ¡Debido a un daño en la carretera, el primer grupo de rescatistas se ha retrasado! —la cafetería literalmente se desarmó, dejándolos a todos en la zona de desastre— ¡All Might ha avisado, que hasta que lleguen los rescatistas, los héroes de la zona liberarán los esfuerzos de rescate!

— ¿Midoriya? —pidieron varios de los presentes, deseando ser llevados por las aves del peliverde.

— «Nunca perdió más tiempo el águila que cuando escuchó los consejos del cuervo» —dijo este. El mensaje era claro: "Todos tenemos Kōsei's, no siempre pueden depender de mi" o eso creyeron todos, cuando un águila de tamaño titánico, alzó a Kyōka.

— ¡No es justo! —gritaron Kaminari y Mineta— ¡La lleva a ella, por ser su novia, ¿Por qué no puedo ser una chica sexy?!

—Andando —dijo Momo, mientras todos comenzaban a recorrer la zona, en busca de los "heridos"

— ¡Tengan cuidado, incluso con la caída de escombros! —advirtió Mashirao.

Izuku se detuvo y permitió que sus tatuajes cambiaran a un tono verde, mientras que un sabueso verde aparecía y el perro se volvía a mirar a Izuku —Por aquí, mi señor.

—Guíame —dijo él, mientras entraba en una zona de escombros, nuevamente los tatuajes brillaron y un águila se elevó.

— ¡Es Inko, vamos! —dijo Todoroki, al reconocer al ave, siendo seguido por Fumikage y Tsuyu.

— ¡Todoroki! —dijo el ave— ¡Síganme, déjenle esos do Kyōka!

—Guíanos, Inko-Chan —dijo Tsuyu feliz, mientras los tres llegaban a una especie de parqueadero subterráneo, derrumbado.

—Son dos —dijo Inko, antes de descomponerse en humo.

Izuku y Kyōka llegaron al lugar. —Mi abuelo, se encuentra atrapado —dijo el niño/rescatista.

Kyōka se posó junto a él— ¿Te encuentras herido? —preguntó— ¿Crees ser capaz de caminar?

—Mi pierna está herida —dijo, mostrando una herida falsa, Kyōka le dio una sonrisa.

—Puedo cargarte, si lo deseas.

— ¡10 puntos, para usted señorita! —dijo el niño.

—**Animal Spirit: Elefante** —dijo Izuku, mientras comenzaba a quitar algunos escombros.

—Ayuda… por favor… —dijo un hombre anciano.

— ¿Se encuentra herido, señor? —preguntó Izuku.

—Sí… —afirmó el hombre —Me duele la cadera… No en serio, me duele la cadera —dijo sin fingir, a Izuku le salió una gota tras la cabeza. El invocador estiró su mano, el hombre así lo hizo, creyendo que Izuku quería tomar su mano, para sacarlo de allí, pero pronto, sintió como era elevado, ahora estaba montando a una quimera, cuerpo de caballo y cabeza de carnero, cuyos descomunales cuernos, hicieron a un lado los escombros y lo posó al lado de Izuku, las piernas del gran caballo/carnero, se encogieron y ambos actores, se abrazaron, como si fueran abuelo y nieto —10 puntos. Un Kōsei muy versátil.

—Amor —dijo Kyōka —Escucho latidos hacía el Este.

—Voy —dijo Izuku, los héroes/actores les dieron grandes puntuaciones, ambos sonrieron y siguieron el camino señalado por Kyōka.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Nagasama Mora, era chico cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo y este podía ser controlado, lo usó para despejar la zona, mientras que su equipo se coordinaba y formaba una estación para atender a los supuestos heridos.

—Ketsubusu cuenta con mucha experiencia en rescates —dijo Smile —Tus chicos cuentan con experiencia en combate.

**::::::::::::::::::::: **

Uraraka comenzó a levantar escombros, los demás hacían preguntas, sacaban a los heridos.

Pero era demasiado fácil.

Inasa hizo que sus vientos elevaran a los heridos y alejó los escombros, sin embargo, los actores le restaron puntos por su descuido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Momo creó varias vigas, las cuales fueron colocadas, para evitar que una pared colapsara sobre un actor, usaron la cinta de Hanta y Rikidō usó rocas, para reforzar la pared, sin embargo, se acercó al actor, mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes, listo para empujar, Hanta retiró algunos escombros que habían caído sobre el hombre y le auxilió para salir de allí, al tiempo que Uraraka retiraba la pared que estaba en peligro de colapso.

— ¿Necesita primeros auxilios? —preguntó —Momo.

—Trabajaron como un equipo, 10 puntos, para cada uno —dijo el actor —En un desastre como este, no hay suficientes héroes rescatistas, así que héroes de tipo batalla, espionaje y otros estilos de realizar su trabajo, acaban por improvisar. Perfecto.

—En la zona de inundación seré más útil —dijo Tsuyu.

—Iré contigo —dijeron Todoroki y Hagakure al mismo tiempo, ellos tres se fueron rápidamente en una dirección.

Aoyama iluminaba una zona oscura, para que no hubiera problemas con Dark Shadow, además de que auxiliaban a un alumno de otro colegio, pero el trabajo en equipo con héroes de distintas agencias, era necesario, en sus vidas profesionales.

Por su forma agresiva y grosera de ser, Bakugō parecía que perdería irremediablemente ese examen. Sin embargo, Eijiro y Kaminari eran mucho más amables con los actores, actuando con profesionalidad.

Shoji guiaba a un grupo en el cual estaban Tenya y Mineta, gracias a las orejas que podía crear Shoji, pudieron dar con los heridos y Mineta asombró a sus amigos, al colocar varias de sus esferas pegajosas en distintos lugares, juntó sus dedos y las esferas aumentaron su tamaño, absorbiendo los escombros, salvando a un grupo grande de heridos, mientras que era Tenya quien realizaba las preguntas pertinentes y salvaba a dos personas, al tiempo que Shoji salvaba a otros, gracias sus múltiples brazos.

Tsuyu se metió en el agua, salvando a una persona que estaba bajo el agua y que usaba un tanque de oxígeno, llevando a la persona a la superficie, para luego traer a una persona que se sujetaba a una roca, pronto llegaron Shōto y Toru, acomodando unos leños, mientras que Shōto prendía fuego, permitiendo que las personas mojadas, se calentaran, ganando gracias al trabajo en equipo.

Gran Orca habló —Para proteger a las personas en las calles, se espera que loa héroes realicen múltiples tareas: rescate y...

Todo comenzó a explotar, algunos de la clase A, creyeron que era Bakugō, pero este llegó acompañado por Kaminari y Kirishima, se veía nervioso, así que no fue él.

— ¡RESCATAR Y LUCHAR! —Gritó Gran Orca— ¡¿CREEN SER CAPACES DE HACER AMBAS COSAS HÉROES?! —los héroes ayudantes de Gran Orca, disfrazados como esbirros genéricos de súper villanos, se lanzaron contra los estudiantes.

—Cariño, Yō-San, si fueran tan amables… —pidió Izuku, mientras buscaba un poema, en las últimas páginas del libro.

— ¡Seguro! —dijeron Kyōya e Yō.

— **¡Shin Dendō Chi/Hearthbeat Fuzz! ****(Tierra Temblorosa/Choque de Latido) **—exclamaron Yō y Kyōka, provocando un sismo, que provocó que algunos "esbirros", cayeran al suelo.

— «El necio no ve el mismo árbol que ve el sabio» —dijo Izuku. Leer dicho poema, les trajo a los demás el valor necesario, gracias a la apariencia de calma que manejaba Izuku. —Estás ante un rey, villano… ¡ARRODILLATE! —una sombra cortó la luz detrás de Gran Orca, el cual fue agarrado por los hombros, por un gorila que le sacaba casi dos cabezas y lo empujaba contra el suelo —Mucho mejor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esta situación sería difícil, incluso para una decena de profesionales —dijo Aizawa —Sin embargo… —sonrío —Midoriya tiene madera de líder.

— ¿De dónde sacó ese libro? —preguntó Smile —Además: Es cosa mía, ¿o siempre tiene una frase filosófica y poética, de la que los demás sacan fuerza, en momentos de adversidad como este?

—Siempre tiene una frase, para el momento indicado —dijo Aizawa —Él tendría quizás 6 años… no había despertado su Kōsei… ese libro, era un obsequio que su madre tenía preparado para su próximo cumpleaños, pero… fueron atacados, su madre quedó en fuego cruzado, murió y el Shock liberó a Life.

— ¿Por qué unirse a La Liga de Villanos? —preguntó Smile.

—All Might… mató a la madre del joven Midoriya —dijo él, los ojos de Smile se abrieron —La venganza de Midoriya, como ya te he contado otras 6 veces, es ahora, es superarlo. Ser un mejor héroe de lo que puede serlo All Might. Desea ser el próximo Símbolo, pero no de la paz, sino… El Símbolo de la Justicia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Esto no será…! —exclamó el villano (Gran Orca), al momento de querer ataca, pero ahora no era un gorila, sino un elefante, lo que tenía en su espalda, aplastándolo— ¿Qué…?

—Algunos evacuarán a los heridos y otros, lucharán. El líder de los villanos está inmovilizado —dijo Izuku.

— **¡Acid Wave! (Ola Acida)** —exclamó Mina, tocando el suelo y liberando una ola de ácido puro.

— **¡Floor Trap! (Trampa de Suelo)** —exclamó Shōto, congelando los pies de los ayudantes de Gran Orca.

Inasa llegó en ese momento, generando un torbellino, Shoto creó un muro de hielo hueco, lo que ocasionó que trozos de hielo, volaran dentro del torbellino, para herir a los "villanos".

—Inko —ordenó Izuku, mientras que el cuervo se elevaba en el aire —Griffon —el buitre hizo lo mismo, sus plumas se transformaron en agujas alucinógenas, las cuales arrojaron dentro del torbellino, con el objetivo de lastimar a los ayudando y (quizás) al héroe.

Shōto arrojó una esfera de fuego, pero el viento de Inasa apagó las llamas, ambos comenzaron a discutir y eso permitió que los ayudantes de Gran Orca, arrojara bolas de cemento sobre ellos. Inasa le contó un resumen de su historia a Shōto, del porqué los odiaba a su padre y a él.

Un chasquido se escuchó debido al eco que se formó en la zona y varios de los ayudantes cayeron dormidos— _¿Qué…?_ —se preguntó Gran Orca, fijándose en los que estaban dormidos —_Las espinas._

—_Ya superaste tu relación con el viejo… no pierdas la calma_ —pensó Shōto, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, las llamas de Shōto se desviaron, Izuku logró sacar a Yō del rango de ataque, quien había sido paralizado por Gran Orca.

— ¡Shōto, Inasa! —les gritó Izuku enfadado, dejando su porte calmado y de "tengo todo cubierto" — ¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! —ambos parecieron reaccionar. Shōto se permitió sonreir.

—Te conozco, estabas corriendo a mi lado, en el examen para entrar a la U.A —dijo Shōto mirándolo —Sí. Éramos casi 6 recomendados, si no estoy mal —Inasa apretó sus puños —Sí, una carrera y yo… no fui amable. Tenía mucho odio hacía mi padre, por haber lisiado a mi madre en mi infancia —dijo, asombrando al usuario de viento.

— ¿Ya terminaron? —preguntó Gran Orca, solo para recibir un coletazo de Mashirao y una serie de patadas consecutivas de Tsuyu.

—No vas a ganar villano, no cuando Tailman y Floppy están aquí —dijo Mashirao, para luego mirar a Shōto y a Inasa —Creo que ambos, deben de limar sus asperezas, nosotros nos encargamos.

— **¡Black Ankh!** —exclamó Fumikage, con Dark Shadow a modo de armadura, para luego darle una patada en la parte trasera de la cabeza, a Gran Orca.

—Tsuki-Kun —dijo Floppy, parándose junto a Tsukuyomi, el chico cuervo, miró a su novia, por casi un minuto, antes que sus labios y su pico, se juntaran.

—Escuadrón Animal —dijo Fumikage, mientras se paraba a la derecha de Izuku y Tsuyu detrás de él, Kyōka reconoció la formación, sonrió y se paró a la izquierda de su novio.

— ¿Escuadrón Animal? —preguntó Kyōka con una sonrisa —Prefiero… La Guarda del Rey —sus amigos sonrieron y asintieron.

—Mi pasado y mi sangre… no puedo enterrarlos —dijo Shōto— ¡Inasa-San y yo, crearemos un torbellino de llamas, ustedes atáquenlo por distintas direcciones!

Inasa y Todoroki, fueron atacados por el sonar de Gran Orca.

— ¡¿Te gusta el sonido, villano?! —gritó Kyōka, mientras hacía que sus lóbulos se dividieran en dos, algo así como lo que hacía Shōji y los conectaba en los espacios de conexión de sus brazos y piernas, mientras elevaba sus antebrazos, hacía el villano— **¡Meron no Kokoro: Fukisokuna no Parusu! (Corazón de Melón: Pulso Errático)** —exclamó la chica, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a latir a gran velocidad, como si estuviera corriendo, logrando causar que el sonido despedazara el suelo e incluso, mandara a volar a Gran Orca, momento que los demás aprovecharon, para derrotarle, combinando sus Kōsei.

Momo le golpeó con un bate, al tiempo que Fumikage (con el Black Ankh activo) y Tsuyu le golpeaba con sus patadas, Shōto congeló las piernas de Gran Orca, quien fue golpeado por un ventarrón de Inasa, antes de poder moverse, mientras que Izuku usaba el Espíritu del mono, siendo muy ágil y después el del gorila (para fuerza), golpeando a Gran Orca en el rostro y Mina creaba un lago de ácido, alrededor del héroe, Momo salió de la nada, con un mazo gigante, golpeando al héroe, Yō arrojó una onda sísmica, directo hacía el héroe, cuando Gran Orca trató de ponerse de pie, fue golpeado por una onda gravitacional de Ochako.

— ¡Creí que no podías moverte! —dijo Izuku ayudando a un paralizado Yō.

—No poder moverme, no significa que no pueda usar mi Kōsei —dijo Yō, mientras hacía que los ayudantes cayeran en un agujero profundo, gracias su Kōsei.

Pronto, se comenzaron a dar nombres de aquellos quienes no habían hecho nada, por detener a Gran Orca o por sacar a las víctimas y que (por consecuencia), estaban descalificados.

Momo, Ochako, Shōji y Mora _(el chico que parece tener pelo por todo el cuerpo, de Shinketsu)_, eran solo algunos de los nombres alabados por el H.U.C, por actuar más como rescatistas.

«Gracias por su arduo trabajo ahora, vean los resultados, en pantalla» dijo Yokumiro Mera.

La gran mayoría de la clase A-1, gritó de alegría.

Bakugō no aprobó, por haberse portado mal con aquellos a quienes debía rescatar.

Shōto e Inasa, por sus discusiones, tampoco aprobaron.

—Lamento… el haberte perjudicado —dijo Shōto, asombrando a Inasa —Tanto en este trabajo… como el haberte despreciado, en el pasado.

—Gracias —dio Inasa sonriente —Gracias, por disculparte. Aun así, yo también soy muy problemático, muy infantil.

Los miembros de ambas academias de héroes, veían a ese par conversar, todos sonrieron y se mostraron emocionados por tales acontecimientos.

El camino de su aprendizaje, para llegar a ser héroes, se acercaba a su final.

Pronto.

_**Pronto… A mediano plazo, sería la hora de mostrarse, de debutar como héroes profesionales.**_


	28. Lemon: Amo tu corazón

**Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Lemon: Amo tu corazón**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Con el final del examen, se les dieron algunos días de descanso, dicho descanso, se acoplaba perfectamente, con el concierto de Phantasmagoria, al cual Izuku y Kyōka habían decidido ir, logrando pasar de "contrabando", algo de comida chatarra, disfrutando al máximo de la experiencia, además de tener otras bandas invitadas como Nightmare, GazettE, Anti Feminism y Sid.

**(N/A Diego: Si les gustan las bandas de Visual Key, escuchen la canción **_**Nomad **_**de la banda **_**Sid**_**, van a amarla)**

El concierto comenzó a las 20:00, eran cerca de las 22:50, cuando se retiraron, usando las aves de Izuku, para volver a las habitaciones, sin ninguna pena, ambos se cambiaron de ropas, por sus pijamas, recostándose en la cama. Aunque se habían divertido, Izuku nunca dejó de notar que algo era raro en su novia, algo no estaba bien, al 100% en su novia.

La chica había estado escuchando otra de las eternas, comparaciones pervertidas de Mineta y Kaminari, a veces Kyōka se preguntaba por qué SIEMPRE, tenía que estar ella en el lugar indicado, para escuchar tales palabras, dejando su moral y seguridad personal, por los suelos.

— ¿Qué somos? —se atrevió a preguntar el chico de cabellos verdes, a la chica que estaba junto a él.

La chica de cabello lila, enseñó una sonrisa, digna de Mineta —Una heroína y un villano, quienes mandan al diablo el Statu Quo y son novios —los brazos del chico la alzaron y se aferró a ella, la chica le abrazó por el cuello, mientras se besaban con pasión, la vio suspirar y vio como la alegría se apagaba, al igual que la llama de una vela, que no puede resistir ante el viento —El otro día... Como ya debes saber: Kaminari y Minera estaban hablando de los atributos de nuestras compañeras y yo... —la chica se puso una almohada en el rostro, al sentirse tonta por comenzar a hablar sobre eso, sintió que su novio, se ponía sobre ella, apoyándose en cuatro puntos. No tenía el valor para mirarlo a la cara.

—Kyō-Chan, no tengas miedo. No permitas que sus comentarios pervertidos, te dañen —dijo Izuku, buscando acariciar su rostro, pero su novia lo evitaba.

— ¡No es que me hagan enfadar por eso, es que yo no tengo nada, sí mi voz no fuera lo que es, fácilmente podría ser un chico! —se quejó la chica, para luego quitarse la almohada del rostro, y le miró sonrojada —No sabes cuán difícil es para mí el escucharlos, incluso si no deseo hacerlo, pero... —se agarró la cabeza, tratando de dominar su frustración y su falta de amor hacia sí misma —No puedo evitar... —las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, sin poder evitarlo— ¡No puedo evitar pensar, que el único motivo por el cual estás aquí, es porque temes que yo vaya a dañarte a futuro emocionalmente! —le confesó, su tono era de total pena, arrepentimiento, tristeza y dolor —Solo... Solo deseo que veas lo que tengo para darte... eres el único que merece mi corazón... Incluso si no solo soy tú... —los labios de su novio acabaron con sus quejas, al menos un par de segundos, solo para que ella lo hiciera girar sobre la cama, para proceder a dejarse caer sobre el miembro del chico de cabellos verdes, dejando paso a su danza de amor, mientras que él también movía las caderas, Kyōka se inclinó hacia el frente, Izuku mordió uno de sus pezones, haciéndola gemir de placer.

Ambos fueron pidiendo permiso mutuo, para cambiar de posición y cumplir varias fantasías pervertidas del otro. Lo único que refrenaba las muestras de cariño de Izuku, era el hecho de que Kyōka se estaba insultando a sí misma, creyendo que eso la hacía más "mujer" a sus ojos, creyendo que así funcionaba la dinámica del sexo y el amor. Él tampoco era que fuera un experto en cuanto al amor, ni era un gigoló, pero tampoco era exactamente un santo.

Ya tendría que auxiliar a su novia en su autoestima; o lograr ser contratado por algún héroe, a modo de ayudante, ganar dinero y pagarle una cirugía plástica a su novia, aunque para él, ella era una diosa; una diosa pervertida del rock. — ¡Oh, sííí, mi Izuku-Kun! —chilló ella de placer, mientras se dejaba caer sobre él. Solo en ese momento, escuchó los últimos acordes de The Devil in I de Slipknot.

— "_Para mí, tú eres perfecta, yo no me enamoré de tu cuerpo, me enamoré de tu corazón, no lo olvides nunca, mi ángel del rock"_ —le susurró Izuku a Kyōka, haciéndola sonreír, antes de besarse de forma tan apasionada, como les fue posible, solo para ser vencidos por el sueño.

**¡Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente era lunes y debían de ir a estudiar!**


	29. Kōsei Los Tres Grandes

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**28: Kōsei + Los Tres Grandes.**

El Kōsei de Izuku, fue descubierto mucho antes de lo debido. Izuku actualmente no podía recordarlo, pero como cualquier otro niño, a sus 4 años él fue llevado al médico y la radiografía, lo clasificó como un portador de un Kōsei. El doctor realizó varios exámenes y análisis de pidió a la señora Midoriya, volver, a 2 semanas y media, luego de aquella prueba.

**Recuerdo**

—_Señora Midoriya, el Kōsei de su hijo consiste en la existencia de una entidad, en su cuerpo —dijo el médico —Esta entidad, podrá manifestarse de muchas maneras, por ahora ambos están separados, como si de una pared se tratase. Él podrá comunicarse, debidamente con la criatura, en una circunstancia especial, pero no sé el qué, ni el cómo._

—_Esta entidad, puede..._

_¿Llegar a rebelarse contra su hijo y lastimarlos a ambos? —el doctor finalizó esa pregunta y lanzó una suave risilla —No. Su hijo, es algo así como un ancla, su hijo es un faro para esta criatura y la criatura misma, se volvió... Sensible a las ideas y pensamientos de su hijo, casi como si fueran almas gemelas. La criatura lo defenderá y cumplirá sus caprichos y, a cambio ella podrá experimentar el cómo se vive en esta dimensión._

—_Entonces: Solo un trauma, les permitiría comunicarse —dijo Inko, algo preocupada, mientras escuchaba. No quería que su hijo sufriera de ninguna forma, no podía permitirse que sufriera ningún mal. Ella era su madre._

_No lo permitiría._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

El trauma por la muerte de su madre, le llevó a que ese recuerdo fuera sellado, en su subconsciente. Life al comienzo, sería alguna clase de ser parasitario, pero todo cambió con las emociones que Izuku sufría, en aquel momento de la muerte de su madre.

Life fue, al comienzo, alimentada por la impotencia y la rabia de ver a Inko morir.

Luego fue alimentada por deseos de venganza.

Y ahora: Por deseos de justicia.

Actualmente, una clase trascendental, estaba a punto de ocurrir, para la clase A-1. Vieron como la puerta era abierta y entraba Aizawa, seguido por tres jóvenes.

Uno alto pero encorvado, de pelo negro, con orejas de elfo, ojos negros y pálido.

Uno alto y músculo, con ojos negros y cabello rubio. Togata Miriō.

Una chica de largo cabello azul, piel pálida, ojos negros, y cuerpo de reloj de arena. Hadō Nejire.

—Clase, ellos son... ¡Los Tres Grandes! —informó Aizawa a sus alumnos —Son los mejores candidatos a ser heroes de Japón. Bien, comencemos con una breve presentación, ¿Midoriya? —el chico se tensó un poco.

—Sí… —murmuró Izuku, mientras tomaba su porte analítico, pero así mismo se le veía aburrido —Son considerados, como aquellos con mayor posibilidad de ser los próximos grandes héroes del país, los próximos All Might, Eldeavor y Ryūkyū, la próxima trinidad.

— ¿Puedes extenderte más? —pidió su maestro —Siempre has sido un gran espía.

—No. No soy un espía, soy más bien como Odín: lo que no puedo ver o escuchar, mis animales lo hacen por mí —dijo Izuku.

— ¡Oh, claro! —dijo Nejire sonriente —Eres el chico invocador, el chico de los tatuajes.

—Fue un espía de la Liga de Villanos, pero se redimió y los maestros confían en él —dijo Tamaki, en una esquina —No quiero hacerte sentir mal y… quiero que sepas que… creo en tu redención.

—Gracias, Amajiki-San —dijo Izuku muy calmado.

—Bien. Por favor comience usted, Amajiki-San —pidió Aizawa, bastó con que el chico de cabello negro abriera solo un poco los ojos, para causar un gran impacto en todos.

—No puedo… ya saben cuan nervioso me pongo —dijo Amajiki, acercándose por segunda vez al rincón —Solo sus cabezas se vuelven papas, no sus cuerpos.

La chica comenzó a reírse, logrando aligerar el ambiente —Perdónenlo. Él es Amajiki Tamaki, le llamamos Sun Eater.

—Mi Kōsei me permite… manifestar características de cosas que ingiero. No solo puedo comer… comida humana, puedo comer muchas más cosas y mi cuerpo cambiará de forma. —explicaba Tamaki —Puedo realizar múltiples transformaciones de forma simultánea en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, puedo usar mi Kōsei en objetos que no son necesariamente alimentos, como cristales o rocas. Como ya lo dijeron, mi nombre de héroe es Sun Eater. —Sus compañeros aplaudieron.

El chico de cabello rubio y ojos negros, dio un paso al frente —Soy Togata Mirio, me llaman Lemillion. Mi Kōsei se llama: Permeabilidad, puedo traspasar cualquier material, ya sea liquido o sólido.

—Solo sufre del problema, de que su ropa se le puede caer —dijo la chica sonriente —Su traje está hecho para eso, en fin. Soy Hadō Nejire, mi Kōsei se llama: Oleada. Me llaman Sirena. Es un verdadero placer, el poder estar aquí —entonces, se fijó en uno de ellos —Disculpa, ¿puedes decirme, porqué llevas mascara, en clase?

—En el pasado, mi rostro fue cortado por un villano, me quedó una cicatriz muy fea —dijo él.

—Disculpa si soy muy curiosa, Shōto-Kun pero, puedo saber ¿Por qué llevas esa quemadura, en tu ojo derecho?

—Mi padre nunca fue muy… buena persona con mi madre. Se casaron, solo porque mi padre quería tener un hijo, digno de superar a All Might y lo logró —dijo, mientras mostraba fuego y hielo en cada mano —Mi madre, no soportaba a mi padre, pues muy abusivo con ella, un día las cosas se salieron de control y ella me lanzó agua caliente.

—Lo lamento —dijeron los tres.

Mirio dio un paso al frente —A ustedes, se les está tomando en cuenta, para lograr algo que ninguna generación de primer año de la U.A, ha conseguido nunca antes: La posibilidad de alcanzar la Licencia Provisional. Así que… ¡Vamos al Gimnasio Gama! —todos asintieron.

—Por favor, todos traigan sus uniformes de Educación Física —dijo Nejire, todos asintieron.

Algunos minutos después, todos estaban en el lugar deseado. Nejire y Tamaki estaban apartados, Mirio estaba en el frente.

—Hemos estado en compañía de los profesionales y hemos enfrentado a los villanos —dijo Eijiro, tomándose al 100% serio su título de Red Riot. Todos se pusieron serios.

—Midoriya, haz lo tuyo —pidieron todos, mientras tomaban sus poses de pelea y esperaban.

— ¿Lo suyo? —preguntó Nejire confundida a Aizawa.

—Es un ritual de Midoriya, antes de iniciar cualquier combate o antes de cualquier examen —dijo el maestro. Lo vieron sacar el libro y abrirlo al azar.

«Como el aire al pájaro o el agua al pez, así el desprecio es al despreciable» está escrito —dijo, antes de que una pantera saliera de su cuerpo.

— ¡Wow! —dijo Nejire asombrada —Salió desde debajo de su camiseta. ¡Es a eso a lo que se refieren con ser un invocador!

—Es la pantera Shadow, una de las invocaciones más fuertes de Midoriya —dijo Mina, pasando una mano por el verduzco pelaje del felino.

—No es la más fuerte, en algunos minutos… presentaré a Abadón —dijo Izuku, mientras pasaba páginas. A todos les corrió un escalofrió ante tal nombre y se preguntaron, qué clase de criatura usaría Izuku.

Shadow pasó al ataque y al mismo tiempo, lo hicieron Mina y Sero, pero los ataques atravesaron el cuerpo de Mirio.

— ¿Nuestros ataques, ni siquiera lo tocaron? —preguntó un asombrado Sero.

—Es algo más —dijo Mina.

Mirio apareció detrás de Kyōka, quien había atacado con sus conectores, pero fue esquivada, por el rubio fue atravesado de lado a lado, sin sufrir daños— **¡To Stop Time! (Detener el tiempo)** —Mirio se deslizó por en medio de los miembros de la clase A, mientras alzaba su brazo derecho, golpeándolos y la mitad de los alumnos, estaban ahora derrotados, en el suelo.

«Lo que hoy es evidente, una vez fue imaginario» citó Izuku—Cristal —los tatuajes brillaron y un nuevo animal se manifestó.

Mirio se lanzó contra Kyōka y Mina, quienes optaron por destruir el suelo, una con sus ondas sonaras y la otra con su acido, pero cuando estaban por ser golpeadas, un simio las salvó y las llevó junto a Izuku.

—Gracias —dijeron ambas.

—Atravesó los objetos, pero… ¿puede también tele-transportarse? —se preguntó Mashirao.

—Es invencible —murmuró Uraraka, dándose por vencida.

—_No. No están mirando más allá, solo ven lo que sus ojos les dejan ver, no ven la técnica. Son… como niños ante un boxeador, no se preguntan cuanto cuesta realizar un ataque, solo ven la maravilla de lo que dicho ataque, deja detrás_ —se dijo Tamaki.

Mirio se sumergió en el suelo.

—**Animal Soul: ¡Gorila!** —exclamó Izuku, justo antes de entrelazar sus dedos y golpear el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Uraraka los hizo flotar y Kyōka conectó sus lóbulos, a los amplificadores de sus brazos, solo para mostrarse confundida— ¿No está?

Apareció detrás de Izuku, Shadow surgió de la espalda de Izuku, pero atravesó al rubio y su invocador, recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago, siendo todos golpeados de la misma forma.

—Es invencible —gruñó Mina —Puede Tele-transportarse y atravesar cosas.

—Es como Todoroki, un hibrido —dijo Tsuyu de forma acusadora.

—Mi Kōsei se llama permeación, al activarlo, caigo. Sí, así es: Me "caigo" del suelo y aprovecho para desplazarme en una dirección, por debajo del suelo, al desactivarlo, dos objetos no pueden coexistir en el mismo espacio y soy expulsado de vuelta, hacia la superficie —explicó Mirio —Cuando caigo, puedo explotar todo lo que rodea y ajustar el ángulo y el lugar, donde deseo regresar a la superficie. No es un Kōsei fuerte, yo lo volví fuerte, creo… creo que así, se debe sentir cuando mueres, cuando llegas al limbo —todos lo miraron aterrorizados. —Algunos ya han enfrentado en dos o tres ocasiones, a villanos reales. Deben de usar esa experiencia, tratar de anticiparse a los planes del villano y evitar dicho ataque.

—Aprendan las fortalezas y debilidades de sus Kōsei y saquen la mayor ventaja, que puedan de ellos —dijo Nejire sonriente, todos asintieron.

—Buena suerte, en sus otras clases y, aprovechen al máximo, las clases de All Might y de… —Tamaki señaló a Aizawa —Head.

—Eraser-Head —gruñó el héroe borrador. —Esa es la meta —fueron las palabras de su maestro, mientras todos abandonaban el lugar.


	30. ¡De Camino a las Pasantías!

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**29: ¡De camino a las Pasantías!**

Y un nuevo día comenzaba.

—Amor, levántate —ordenó Kyōka, zarandeando el hombro de su novio. El chico de cabello verde, se giró para mirar a su novia y chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiado, mientras la chica de cabello lila, lo miraba con una sonrisa. —Vamos. Tenemos clases.

—Lo sé —dijo él —Créeme que lo sé —Izuku estiró sus brazos, por encima de su cabeza, dejando ver su torso y brazos tatuados por Life. Últimamente, había estado realizando mucho ejercicio, gracias a un régimen creado por All Might y se la pasaba en el gimnasio de la U.A, ahora era un poco más fornido, no era la montaña de músculos que resultaban ser All Might o Desutegoro, era más bien equilibrado para su edad. Se levantó, buscó en su armario, agarró su ropa y se fue a bañar.

Algunos minutos después, bajó al primer piso, a la cocina —Creí que me esperarías.

—Tienes suerte, de que me levanté temprano o en caso contrario estaríamos tarde para las clases —dijo Kyōka, mientras se limpiaba la boca —Desayuna rápido, amor.

Kaminari se reía en la mesa de enfrente —Hay Midoriya, tenías que ennoviarte con Kyōka, ¿verdad?, ella siempre es muy responsable, quizás no al punto de Yaoyorozu, pues Kyōka, tiene su parte algo… rebelde, pero aun así… —el rubio dejó de hablar, cuando su amiga lo miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo que se pusiera pálido.

— ¿Algún otro dato, que quieras darle a mi marido sobre mí, Denki-San? —preguntó la rockera y el chico eléctrico comenzó a negar con la cabeza, para después tomar su maleta, que estaba a sus pies y salir corriendo, hacía el edificio de salón de clases. Varios metros detrás, iban yendo unos más relajados Tokoyami y Tsuyu.

Poco a poco, todos fueron entrando en el salón, mientras que Izuku iba hasta la cafetera que había en el salón y dejaba el café extra-cargado de azúcar en la mesa. —Gracias —dijo Aizawa, mientras bebía café —A partir de hoy, van a seguir teniendo clases normales, tendremos clases teóricas. Sin embargo, su formación de héroes se volverá aún más difícil... ¿Sí, Asui? —preguntó, al ver que Tsuyu tenía la mano levantada.

—Disculpe, Sensei estoy recordando que, en la ceremonia de apertura, se nos habló de la llamada "Etapa de Héroes", ¿es a eso a lo que se refiere, cuando dice "su formación de héroes, se volverá aún más difícil"? —preguntó la chica-rana.

—Así es —dijo Aizawa —Es como su experiencia con los héroes profesionales, es idéntico al "Entrenamiento de Campo", pero en esta ocasión… es de verdad.

Ochako levantó su mano —Sensei, ya tuvimos el Entrenamiento de Campo y el Festival.

—En esta ocasión… son las Pasantías, si bien tendrán ayuda de los héroes dueños de las compañías a las cuales asistirán, será real, este será su debut. Ya no eres Aisu Tsuyu, eres Froppy. Será mucho más duro —estas palabras, las dijo con una frialdad tal, que les causó escalofríos a sus alumnos —Recibirán mensajes electrónicos de sus entrenadores, quienes les notificarán, si irán a sus oficinas a realizar las Pasantías o recibirán mensajes de otros héroes.

Kyōka tocó el hombro de su novio y le dio una sonrisa —Será una lástima, el acabar en oficinas distintas mi rey —se subió a su mesa, se sentó en ella y le abrazó por la espalda. Todos veían esa muestra de amor, con algo de incomodidad (o celos) —Dos héroes, combatiendo a la injusticia y al amor —Izuku la jaló, sin ser brusco y la sentó en su regazo.

—Si necesitas mi ayuda, solo debes de llamarme —le dedicó una sonrisa, que hizo a la mayoría de las chicas presentes, sentir fuertes inclinaciones Yandere y celos —Sabes que llegaré allí donde sea que tú te encuentres, en menos de un minuto —chasqueó los dedos, se besaron con tanta pasión, que más de uno, comenzó a vomitar arcoíris, por cuan pastelosa era la escena de amor.

— ¡Good Morning Class! —saludó Present Mic, al entrar en el salón de clases.

— ¡Good Morning, Teacher! —saludaron todos, mientras que Kyōka volvía a su silla.

Esa misma noche, varios recibieron mensajes electrónicos de algunos héroes. Aquel que buscaba a Izuku, le resultaba casi desconocido. Alguien tocó a la puerta, Izuku se levantó y fue a abrir.

— ¡Estoy llamando a la puerta de Midoriya-Shōnen y Jirō-Shōjo, en vez de entrar por la ventana! —dijo All Might.

—Bienvenido, All Might, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo? —preguntó Izuku, mientras leía una enciclopedia.

—Me asombré, cuando vi quien les mandó su correo electrónico para las pasantías. Esta persona, es un viejo conocido mío, éramos un equipo. —dijo All Might —Él era el cerebro y yo los músculos de la operación.

— ¿Nos estaba espiando? —preguntó Kyōka sonrojada y cubriéndose, a pesar de que aún estaba vestida.

—Estuve esperando para hablarles sobre esta persona, Midoriya-Shōnen, Jirō-Shōjo. El Kōsei de Sir Nighteye, es la precognición, es decir: puede ver el futuro —explicó All Might —Él me pidió retirarme, luego de que salí malherido de un combate. No lo hice, seguí adelante y él dijo que no quería verme morir. Para ser contratado oficialmente por él, debes de hacerlo reír.

—Entiendo —dijo Izuku sonriente.

—Animal King y Earphone Jack —pronunció, ambos lo miraron fijamente —Todos los maestros, supimos que Benzaiten y Aizen, los dioses del amor, los habían unido, hemos visto como no han permitido que su amor mutuo, nuble su juicio como héroes, así que… —abrió sus brazos, mientras se ponía de pie y adquiría su forma musculosa — ¡Aquí está la gran oportunidad, el maravilloso momento para ser héroes, junto a uno de los más grandes héroes de gabinete, de todo Japón! —volvió a su forma enflaquecida

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ACABA DE PASAR?! —Gritaron ambos, mientras se abrazaban, asustados.

— ¡Rayos! —gruñó All Might, mientras escupía sangre en el suelo —Olvídenlo, vamos. —Ambos se miraron y siguieron a su maestro —Ustedes son como… un paquete, compra dos por el precio de uno —ambos se sonrojaron y, por un instante, creyeron que su amor los estaba perjudicando —Un consejo: cásense pronto, antes de que algo malo les ocurra, esta carrera es estar siempre en el campo de batalla, chicos.

—Hai, Sensei —dijeron ambos, mientras seguían a All Might. Pronto, llegaron a la sala de profesores, donde estaban los tres grandes, ellos se pusieron de pie, mientras que All Might enflaquecido, Izuku y Kyōka, se aproximaban a Mirio —Mirio, quiero que presentes a Izuku-Shōnen y a Kyōka-Shōjo, ante Sir Nighteye.

—Por supuesto, he sido su asistente por casi todo el año, espero seguir así de bien —dijo Mirio.

—Togata-Shōnen, ¿crees que Midoriya-Shōnen y Jirō-Shōjo, son dignos de trabajar en la compañía de Sir?

—Cuando podamos demostrar, la obvia conexión entre Izuku-San y sus criaturas, Sir Nighteye, quedará encantado con ambos. Pues son Héroes de Espionaje —dijo Mirio —Pero, ¿Por qué no te presentas ante él, directamente? Saltaría de la alegría si lo hicieras, All Might.

—Él… me pidió retirarme, luego de tener una visión, pero no le hice caso y nos separamos —dijo All Might.

—Entiendo —dijo Mirio —Midoriya-San, Jirō-San, ¿Qué tipo de héroes quieren ser?

—Héroes Patrulleros —contestaron al unísono y con sonrisas en sus labios, se miraron y se besaron.

—Muy dulces, para mí —dijo Nerumi sonriente.

—Perdón —dijeron ambos, mostrándose apenados.

Finalmente, llegó el gran día en el cual, los alumnos de la clase A-1, se reunirían con sus pasantes.

—Desde ahora y hasta que finalice la reunión, deben de hacerlo reír, al menos una vez —avisó Mirio a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron.

Al entrar, encontraron a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello verde, algunos reflejos rubios, llevaba lentes y usaba un traje muy elegante.

Junto a él, una chica de piel azul claro, el cabello verde azulado y ojos amarillos, llevaba un traje azul oscuro y de manga corta que revela su diafragma y la parte inferior de sus pechos, encima tiene una sección blanca que va desde el cuello hasta cubrir encima de sus pechos, lleva unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo-blanco y unos pantalones tipo licra debajo, así como unas botas blancas.

— (…) Entiendo —dijo Sir Nighteye.

—Sir —dijo Mirio, al entrar.

—Lemillion, bienvenido —dijo Sir, girándose y viendo a Kyōka tropezando, en el suelo pulcro y deslizarse por el mismo, haciéndolo reír.

—Perdón por eso, soy…

—Por favor, jovencita, no emplees tu nombre real.

—Soy Earphone Jack —dijo ella.

—Un placer, Sir, yo soy Animal King —dijo Izuku con una sonrisa y modales perfectos.

—No pareces ser el tipo de héroe que sonríe, excepto cuando la situación está controlada, joven rey —dijo Sir mirando fijamente a Izuku, mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba un sello que había en su mesa —Tu novia Earphone, ya está siendo considerada mi pasante a causa de su tropiezo. Yo lo considero como algo gracioso, pero no me gusta burlarme de la desgracia de otros, sin embargo, eso fue gracioso. —Izuku asintió, mirando como Sir firmaba varios documentos, ambos chicos prestaron atención a la habitación, había cosas de All Might por donde se mirará —Pero tu… aun no. La oficina se maneja muy bien, solo con Bubble Girl y Lemillion. —Enseñó el sello en sus manos —Quita esto de mis manos y así, al menos podré considerar algo para ti.

—_Este sujeto, es un súper fanático de All Might_ —se dijo Izuku a sí mismo —_Y, sin lugar a dudas, debe conocer que fui un espía de la Liga, debe de conocer mi deseo de superar a All Might. Tras el Festival, All Might me defendió ante los medios y dijo que fue su culpa, por no poder salvar a mi madre, el que yo me hubiera convertido en un espía de la liga, pero confiaba plenamente en mi persona. Ahora… debo de convencer al más grande fanático de All Might, a su antiguo ayudante, de que no deseo burlarme del esqueleto fortachón. _—Sonrió con determinación —Animal Spirit: ¡Chita! —su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura dorada y la imagen espectral de un Chita se formó detrás de él, mientras saltaba hacía Sir Nighteye.


	31. ¡Sir Nighteye y Chizaki!

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**30: ¡Sir Nighteye y Chizaki!**

Izuku comenzó a saltar con gran agilidad por la habitación.

—Pronunció: _«Animal Spirit: Chita»_ —dijo Kyōka —Y aun así… está fusionando varios animales.

—Lo sé —dijo Sir, sorprendiendo a la chica y a Izuku, quien se lanzó de frente, solo para ver al héroe hacerse a un lado, mientras que el chico de cabello verde, apoyaba una mano en el escritorio y caía grácilmente sobre sus piernas. —Eres como un Gran Torino de segunda categoría, eres lento, a comparación de él —dijo, mientras le esquivaba por segunda ocasión.

—Chita y Canguro para agilidad, pero… ¿araña o lagartija? —se preguntó Mirio, mientras lo veía correr por el techo y arrojarse, sobre Sir.

Cuando Izuku saltó por encima de Sir, una mano espectral salió de la espalda del chico y agarró con fuerza el sello— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Bubble Girl sorprendida.

—El Animal Spirit —dijo Kyōka sonriente, mientras veía como el cabello de su novio, pasaba de negro y puntas verdes, a blanco y puntas salmón, mientras que águilas, mariposas, cuervos, libélulas, atacaban a Sir, distrayéndolo, permitiendo que Izuku sellara los papeles y luego, hiciera volver a los animales a ser tatuajes —Aquí viene.

— «Nunca perdió más tiempo el águila, que cuando escuchó los consejos del cuervo» —citó Izuku, con el libro de poemas en sus manos —Está escrito.

—William Blake. El Matrimonio del Cielo y el Infierno, publicado en 1793 —dijo Sir Nighteye, Izuku asintió —Entonces, ¿Cuál es la función exacta de tu Kōsei?

Izuku miró el techo y se notó que lo estaba pensando —Depende de mi deseo. Puedo enviar a un animal a alguna locación, siempre y cuando sepa o lo haya visto en algún momento. Lo que ese animal vea o escuche, yo lo recibiré. No es fácil de explicar. Pueden realizar espionaje o atacar, incluso puedo hacerlos transformarse en objetos inanimados, pero eso solo me hace cansarme, no es fácil quitarles su consciencia.

— ¿No estás olvidando contarle a Sir, sobre tu Animal Spirit? —preguntó un divertido Mirio, Izuku lanzó una risilla.

—El Animal Spirit… es tomar la esencia, las habilidades del animal y usarlas por mí mismo. —explicó Izuku, para luego dar un par de ejemplos —La velocidad del Chita, la capacidad de la lagartija para aferrarse a una superficie, la fuerza bruta del… bueno, allí ya depende del animal. —Les dedicó una sonrisa a todos —Elefante africano, gorila o toro.

—Ese poder tuyo… es interesante —dijo Sir, pasándoles el sello —Poder escuchar al enemigo, poder usarlos como látigos. Poder invocar animales o usar sus habilidades. Aclararé sus caminos, jóvenes. Pero ambos, deberán de decidir: Qué clase de héroes desean ser. —El peli-verde y la peli-morada asintieron sonrientes.

Al día siguiente, en su primer día: comenzaron a realizar patrullajes en la ciudad. Izuku iría con Mirio y Kyōka con Bubble Girl.

—Registrarán los barrios bajos, sobre todo la zona roja de la ciudad —dijo Sir, comunicándose con todos, gracias a los auriculares —Estamos rastreando a la organización conocida como Los 8 Preceptos de la Muerte. Su líder, se llama Chisaki...

—Kai Chisaki, su Kōsei se llama Overhaul y ha tenido contacto con las sobras de La Liga de Villanos —dijo Izuku —Inko y Griffon, han estado espiando la actual base de la Liga. Luego de que arrasé con la base anterior, así como la muerte de Kurogiri, Nomu, el encarcelamiento de Moonfish, Mustard, Muscular, entre otros, se están moviendo con mucho cuidado o al menos, el que pueden. Si damos con Chisaki, lo encarcelamos o lo asesinamos…

—Haremos que los lideres salgan y podremos hacerles frente —dijo Kyōka.

—Exactamente —dijo Sir.

Lemillion y Animal King, jamás se hubieran esperado, que, en su primer día de patrullaje, solo con pasar junto a un callejón, se tropezarían con el hombre al cual buscaban. Una niña de cabello blanco, que tenía un cuerno en la parte derecha de su cabeza y ojos rojos, tumbó a Izuku al suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? —preguntó Izuku.

—Ah… —no podía hablar, estaba claramente muy asustada.

—Mira lo que hiciste, Eri —dijo una voz —No deberías causar problemas a nuestros héroes. Vamos, Eri —era Chisaki, la asustada niña, se abrazó a Izuku.

— "_Debes ir con él"_ —susurró Izuku.

— "_No, por favor, sálvame"_ —rogó la niña, muy asustada.

— "_Lo prometo, lo haré"_ —susurró Izuku —_Life, necesitamos rastrearlos_.

—_**Estoy en ello, padre**_ —dijo Life, mientras que en la mano de Izuku se formaba un objeto inanimado, un broche para el cabello, con una mariposa.

—Tranquila, pequeña —dijo Animal King, mientras le colocaba el broche en el cabello y la ayudaba a levantarse, para luego mirar a Chizaki —Todo está bien, caballero. Animal King, para servirle.

—Gracias —contestó el sujeto con mascara de pico de ave —Por favor, permitan que me disculpe, lamento los actos de mi hija, se pone a jugar, no presta atención y acaba lastimándose.

—Somos nosotros quienes debemos pedirle disculpas —dijo Lemillion.

Volvieron en silencio a la oficina de su Pasante, los ojos de Izuku se volvieron azules y su esclerótica negra, asustándolos a todos —Chizaki Kai… se encuentra en una fábrica, cerca del Yellow Box, desgraciadamente, es una zona llena de otras fábricas, así que no será fácil.

— ¿Sabes qué hacían, con la niña? —preguntó Lemillion.

—Estoy en… —Izuku se mostró asustado —Bastardo, hijo de puta. **Luna…** —su voz cambió y asustó a todos.

—Creo… creo que está… comunicándose con la mariposa Luna —dijo Kyōka algo nerviosa.

—**Espera a que todos se vayan y libera un pulso. Mandaré a Inko… a la zona. **—Izuku se quitó su abrigo y los tatuajes de su espalda, brillaron, liberando una luz plateada, mientras que el cuervo Inko, era liberado desde su espalda, pero tenía un color negro, normal, no su color verde. El cuervo salió volando, el cabello de Izuku se volvió de un color verde oliva, sus ojos se volvieron de color verde veronés y su piel se volvió tan pálida, que sus venas se veían, sin problema alguno. —Hora de esperar —todos asintieron y Mirio llevó a Izuku a una de las habitaciones en la oficina.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

All Might, aún estaba trabajando, estaba en su oficina desierta, se encontraba con un sentimiento extraño.

Estaba ansioso.

Era como si supiera, que la batalla final contra All For One, se acercaba. El One For All, aun brillaba en su cuerpo.

**Recuerdo**

_Nana y All Might, estaban ante All For One. El villano estaba demostrando todos aquellos Kōsei's que había arrebatado a otros, era claro que estaba por encima de todos._

—_All Might… cuento contigo —dijo Nana sonriente._

—_SENSEI —Gritó All Might, mientras que Gran Torino, se lo llevaba de allí._

_Nana no dejó de sonreír, mientras miraba a All For One, quien le daba una sonrisa malévola y alzaba su índice —Gracias… Por tan maravillosa comedia._

— _¡GREAT JOB! —Gritó Nana, lanzándose contra All For One, quien liberó una esfera explosiva, pero Nana rodó, esquivando dicho ataque y golpeó en el rostro a All For One, usando las últimas brazas del One For All, deformándole el rostro, a su enemigo._

— _¡SENSEI! —gritó All Might, al ver una explosión de llamas azules. Sintió una recarga de fuerzas, como nunca antes, supo que el One For All, ahora le pertenecía al 100%._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

En ese momento, aun faltarían casi 6 años, para el combate contra All For One, que le destrozaría el estómago y ahora, gracias a Animal King, sabía que ese sujeto aún estaba vivo.

—_All For One… pronto. Pronto, voy a derrotarte_ —pensó Toshinori, en su estado enflaquecido. —_Nana-Sensei… su muerte, no será en vano. Con Animal King y con Lemillion… el futuro de Japón, es seguro. Con héroes tan grandes como ellos…_


	32. 31: Vidas

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**31: Vidas.**

Todos los miembros de la oficina de Sir Nighteye, se encontraban alerta, habían pasado casi 5 horas, pero no pudieron hacer más que descansar y luego, ir a buscar si el cuervo (Inko) había vuelto.

—Amo —dijo Inko apareciendo, en la habitación de Izuku y Kyōka, haciendo que dejaran de besarse y miraran al cuervo femenino, que se colocó en el suelo, casi como si fuera a poner un huevo, pero solo se volvió humo y allí, en el suelo, quedó una grabadora y una bala con el diseño más raro, que la pareja había visto en sus vidas.

Kyōka, fue quien reaccionó, para recoger el documento— ¿Qué demonios, nos trajo Inko? —preguntó la chica de cabello purpura, pero su novio solo pudo negar con la cabeza. —Izuku —susurró Kyōka asombrada —Lee esto —Izuku hizo que Life creara un par de brazos y recogiera el arma y la bala, pero, ya que su novio no le prestaba atención, ella le resumió la información.

Al día siguiente, sala de reuniones de Héroes Profesionales; Oficina de All Might.

—Entonces —dijo Sniper —Animal King y Earphone Jack, han descubierto una bala impregnada con la sangre de una niña.

—Una bala impregnada en sangre, la cual puede anular nuestros Kōsei, Sniper —corrigió una preocupada Midnight —No creo que ni siquiera tú, puedas combatir algo así.

—Tenemos el lugar exacto, de donde se encuentra la niña —dijo Izuku de brazos cruzados —Life… es algo así como una entidad creada por mi cuerpo, a su vez, Life puede dividirse y puedo saber dónde ha estado, cada parte de ella. Esta niña, es inocente. Este tal Chizaki la está torturando, descubrió que su Kōsei, actúa mediante su sangre, ella puede… —se quedó sin palabras y negó con la cabeza —Debemos de tener mucho cuidado. Esta niña, es inocente. No es su culpa, el que su sangre pueda hacer esto —les recalcó a los héroes.

— ¿Qué te asusta tanto, Animal King? —preguntó Desutegoro.

Ragdoll agarró las hojas y leyó lo que decía, sus ojos se abrieron, fruto de la sorpresa —La sangre de la niña, puede… "rebobinar" el cuerpo de una persona, eliminar su Kōsei —fueron las palabras de la heroína.

— ¿La bala que trajiste…? —fueron las palabras de Midnight, las palabras murieron en su boca, tomó aire, para completar su pregunta— ¿Estamos diciendo, que esta la bala, ha sido impregnada con la sangre de la niña, permitiéndole así rebobinar el cuerpo de las personas y volverlas Mukōsei?

—Exactamente —dijo Sir Nighteye.

—Quienes vayan a participar en esto, deberán de tener mucho cuidado —dijo Izuku girándose —Estaré en la operación y eso, no se discute. Atacaré primero, dejaré bajas entre las filas de los Yakuza —comenzó a caminar hacía la salida —Sabes perfectamente lo que pasará, si no me llevas, Sir. Sabes perfectamente, que Mirio aún no está preparado y has podido ver, una vez más la profecía de la muerte de All Might y ahora sabes, quién lo matará, sabes que no estarás en el lugar, sabes que incluso, si deseas estar allí, no llegarás a tiempo para sacrificarte por él. Así, que deja de mirarme de esa forma —Sir apretó los puños de frustración y volvió su mirada hacía All Might, quien estaba en su forma civil, mientras que Izuku salía de allí.

— ¿Recuerdan que poco tiempo después de la revelación, de que Midoriya-Shōnen era parte de La Liga, una nube verde se formó sobre el barrio rojo de Tokio? —preguntó el Símbolo de la Paz —Fue Life. Midoriya-Shōnen, nos ha dado la información que bien ha podido y Life, su Kōsei, el cual posee consciencia propia, ha diezmado a nuestros enemigos. Atacaremos la base central de la Liga de Villanos, iremos con todo lo que tengamos a la mano.

_**Esa misma noche; 22:45; Hospital General de Haikyo (abandonado en los años 60)**_

Midoriya Izuku AKA Animal King.

Jirō Kyōka AKA Earphone Jack.

Aisu Tsuyu AKA Floppy.

Tokoyami AKA Tsukuyomi.

Bakugō Katsuki AKA _C_. _**(N/A: Por el explosivo C-4)**_

Uraraka Ochako AKA Uravity.

Todos ellos, se encontraban ante el edificio de un hospital abandonado, un perro Pointer de color verde, el cual se aproximó a los jóvenes.

—**Animal King** —se presentó el Can, ante su creador —**Tal y como mis compañeros lo habían dicho, el olor en este lugar era extraño y ya sé el porqué: En este lugar, hay un laboratorio, el cual desarrolla criaturas denominadas como Nomu. Son 10 en total. Están en animación suspendida.**

—Volemos el lugar —propuso C, sonriente.

—No tan rápido —dijo Uravity, deteniendo a su compañero —Todo parece indicar, que este es un hospital real y que es usado como tapadera, a espaldas de todos. Si lo volamos, podríamos despertar el pánico, por un ataque terrorista.

Sería Floppy, quien encontraría un camino alterno y gracias a Life y Dark Shadow, lograrían llegar a un laboratorio subterráneo, en el cual encontrarían un total de 7 Nomus, con distintas características, siendo desarrollados.

— "_Están preparando un ejército"_ —a pesar de haberlo susurrado, todos lo escucharon muy bien.

—Incluso… —se giraron y encararon a Tomura, quien cerró la puerta —Aun sin varios de los miembros de los 7 Preceptos de la Muerte, sin Kurogiri, sin ti y sin… —Floppy, le dio una patada, mientras que Tomura se ponía de pie, sacaba un cuchillo, solo para que Uraravity se lanzara contra él y lo entretuviera, golpeándolo o mandándolo a volar, con su gravedad, siendo ayudada por C y Floppy, quienes evitaban ser tocados por las manos de su enemigo, aun no olvidaban lo que le había hecho al codo de Aizawa.

Mientras tanto, Tsukuyomi, Earphone Jack y Animal King, habían encontrado la sala de controles y de monitores, desde donde se veian los estados de los Nomus.

Ambos hombres, optaron por tocar varios botones, casi que haciéndolo al azar y esperando que eso funcionara. Pero Earphone fue más inteligente y logró encontrar un manual de instrucciones.

—Tokoyami, jala la palanca a tu izquierda, que parece la palanca de cambios —así lo hizo el chico cuervo —Amor, digita el código: 12-4-67-34.

«¿Está seguro de que desea dejar de suministrar oxígeno y líquido amniótico a los pacientes; L-1, L-2, L-3, L-4, L-5, ¿L-6 y L-7?» preguntó una voz pre-programada. Izuku vio una pantalla y pulsó el botón verde con el YES, grande y blanco, mientras que abajo, el líquido rosado era succionado por unos desagües bajo los pies de las criaturas y el oxígeno se cortaba, luego, la maquina fue monitoreando y señalando las muertes de los Nomus, uno por uno.

— ¡NO! —gritó Tomura, mientras recibía una paliza por parte de Uravity, C y Floppy, por haberse distraído, pero causó un deterioro en el suelo, antes de que Uravity extendiera sus manos hacía los lados, quebrando los vidrios de las capsulas y arrojándoselas a Tomura, el cual forzó aún más su Kōsei, creando a su alrededor una nube violeta, todos creyeron haber retrocedido y Tomura salió ileso, gracias a que su Kōsei le defendió de los cristales, pero eso ya no importaba —Van a pagar por esto… —recibir una patada en la cara de Floppy, le hizo enfadarse, alargó su mano, hacía Tsuyu, pero sus brazos fueron atrapados por Dark Shadow, quien descendió sobre él, para defender a su novia, e incluso le arrancó una oreja, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

—Le tocas un solo cabello a mi novia, y seré yo, y no Animal King, quien tenga el placer de matarte —dijo Fumikage enfadado, poniéndole una bota en la cara.

—Tú eres un héroe, Tsukuyomi —dijo Izuku, poniéndose a su lado —Yo, me convertí en un Anti-héroe, para arreglar mis errores —miró a Tomura —Escapa. Escapa una vez más, como en el combate en la U.S.J, adelante, hazlo ahora. Ya nos enfrentaremos tú y yo, voy a arrancarte el corazón con mis garras —su brazo derecho, mutó a una garra negra y sonrió —Vete y espera. Espera a la orden de All For One. Espera a que él, te diga que ha llegado el día de matar a All Might y lo verás. Verás cómo All Might se lanzará por encima de All For One, verás cómo tu querido Sensei, será derrotado nuevamente. Y yo, voy a asesinarte a ti. —La sonrisa que le dedicó Izuku a Tomura, hizo que a todos les recorriera un estremecimiento… solo para ver a Kyōka desmayarse, pero siendo atrapada por un confundido Bakugō, quien no encontraba un motivo para ese desmayo. Tomura dio una patada, se liberó de sus captores, pero aun así Dark Shadow se extendió y le arrancó una oreja de un… ¿picotazo?, Izuku cargó a su novia, los héroes salieron de allí e Izuku, fue directo hacía la U.A, en busca de Recovery Girl.

Se asustó.

Y no pensó a donde más ir.

—Bien pensado, Izuku-Kun, Kero —dijo Floppy, saltando de un edificio a otro —Le hemos arrebatado muchas armas a la Liga de Villanos.

—Es verdad —dijo Uraraka, mientras volaba.

—Aun así… ¿Izuku, realmente planea hacerle frente a Tomura, cuando All Might enfrente a All For One? —fue la pregunta de Bakugō, hace mucho que él se sentía, de alguna forma… vacío. cuando Izuku consiguió su Kōsei y vio morir a Inko, también murió aquel niño inocente, lleno de alegría, que solía ser amigo de Bakugō, solo quedaba un chico que aprendió de lo peor del mundo, que abrió sus ojos. ellos, todos los demás, querían ser héroes, por motivos egoístas, ya fuera para ganar dinero o llegar a ser famosos. Izuku, no. Él era completamente… él era distinto, muy distinto a ellos. él luchaba por lo que era verdaderamente correcto, hacía lo que bien podía, para enfrentarse a la liga de villanos, para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor —No es que no lo vea capaz, pero… me da miedo, el pensar en donde estaremos todos, cuando en la televisión se estén presenciando aquellos combates.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Enfermería de la U.A; 10 Minutos después.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Shota-San, Midoriya-San —llamó Recovery Girl, a Aizawa y a Izuku —Venga usted también, Sasaki-San —Sir Nighteye, entró junto con ellos —Hace ya unos 2 años, la U.A, regalaba un hogar a las parejas de alumnos, que habían… metido las patas, al tener relaciones románticas en el colegio. Debemos de volver a hacerlo —se giró hacía la chica. —Jirō Kyōka, está embarazada.

Kyōka e Izuku se miraron y tragaron saliva.

Vaya que habían metido las patas.

Y muy profundo, pero…

Aun y con todo eso, se sentían…

Se sentían llenos, se sentían como héroes. Se tomaron de las manos y se sonrieron, Izuku se agachó un poco y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de su novia.

Habían podido tener descendencia, eran una familia y eso, los llenaba completamente.

Ese era su momento y Recovery Girl, no se los arruinaría, en explicarles que el feto solo tenía un mes o dos cuanto mucho. Y en que las pataditas se sentían a partir de la semana 16 o 22, el pequeño tendría menos de una semana de haber sido concebido, aun así, era sumamente extraño el que se hubiera desmayado tan pronto en el embarazo. Era un síntoma, no era uno que necesariamente se presentara en TODOS los embarazados y, aun así, el que el bebé tuviera tal reacción en su madre era… extraño, para Recovery Girl, quien le mandó una dieta sumamente estricta, en menos de una semana, la se habían trasladado a una casa extremadamente cercana a la Academia, que fue pagada por All Might y por Sniper, pues ambos se creían los tutores de la pareja.

Vida de héroes.

Y ahora, vida de padres.


	33. 32: Plan

**Boku no Hero Academia**** pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**32: Plan.**

Las cosas se complicaban. No solo por estar realizando sus pasantías, sino por ser ahora padres. Ante esto y aunque Kyōka aun podía realizar trabajos, sería solo por un par de meses, pero eso lo entendían bien y, hasta entonces, la chica tendría que darlo todo de sí.

Actualmente, un gran número de héroes, estaban en la oficina central de Sir Nighteye, mientras esperaban que comenzaran el tema central de la reunión.

Bubble Girl, habló —Desde hace dos semanas, nosotros, los miembros de la oficina de Nighteye, hemos estado vigilando a cierto grupo independiente de villanos, quienes se hacen llamar "Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte".

Centipeder, un hombre con cabeza de ciempiés, tomó la palabra —Soy una oficina afiliada, a la oficina de Sir —se presentó, mientras encendía un proyector e iba cambiando de imágenes, hasta ver a Chizaki, ante Tomura —Esta organización, parece que fue creada con intención de acumular fondos y expandirse. Poco después, durante la investigación, Chizaki entró en contacto con un miembro de la Liga de Villanos.

—Shimura Tenko, aunque se hace llamar Shigaraki Tomura, para despistar a las autoridades, en busca de un alias. —dijo Izuku. Los alumnos de la U.A, estaban tan callados, que prácticamente los adultos olvidaron que estaban allí y, cuando Izuku habló, todos saltaron de sus sillas del susto.

All Might se levantó de su silla, tirándola al suelo— ¡¿Cuál has dicho, que es su nombre?!

—Sí, All Might. Este sujeto, está relacionado filialmente, con ella —dijo Izuku, todos le miraron y All Might asintió —El One For All, es un Kōsei que puede pasar de un portador a otro. Es la acumulación de poder, el actual portador es Lemillion y All Might, continente las brasas restantes de todo ese poder. La maestra de All Might, Smile tuvo un hijo Mukōsei, quien a su vez tuvo dos hijos, el mayor se llama Shimura Tenko —miró a su novia, luego miró a varios de sus compañeros: Eijiro, Ochako, Tsuyu, entre otros. La mirada de Izuku se volvió oscura— ¿Recuerdan a Manolo, el de cabello celeste, con las manos por todo el cuerpo? —ellos asintieron.

Ochako habló. —Disculpa, I… Animal King. Creí que ese sujeto se llamaba Shigaraki Tomura.

—Eso creía yo también —dijo Izuku —Pero era bueno, dejar un par de insectos, cerca de Sensei. En fin, volvamos al punto central, Izuku se colocó un guante médico y sacó una bala de su bolsillo, la cual estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico —Haré un resumen comprimido: Una niña inocente, es poseedora de un Kōsei, el cual puede… formatear el cuerpo de las personas, volverlas Mukōsei. Esta niña, está en manos de este tal Chizaki y él usa su sangre en las balas, fin.

— ¿Cómo está esta niña, ligada a los Ocho Preceptos? —preguntó uno de los héroes presentes.

—Fue secuestrada —dijo Izuku —Literalmente, la niña me tiró al suelo, tratando de escapar de su secuestrador. Sé dónde se encuentra la base, gracias a una de mis aves. Todos mis animales, provienen de una misma entidad —Life apareció en su forma real, detrás de Izuku —Es una parte de Life, así que puedo seguirla.

Sir tomó la palabra —El otro día, cuando Ryūkyū y su equipo terminaron un combate, uno de esos villanos, era un intermediario con el distribuidor. Es un producto sin terminar, pues uno de los villanos salió vivo y con su Kōsei aun activo, incluso luego de ser disparado. Sé que muchos se preguntan, ¿Cómo ligar las balas a los Ocho Preceptos o a la Liga de Villanos? —una pantalla apareció detrás y la imagen de Chizaki también. —Su nombre es Chizaki, él tiene secuestrada a esta niña —presionó un botón —Esta es una foto de Chizaki y… Shimura Tenko, haciendo algún tipo de intercambio. Chizaki tiene un Kōsei capaz de romper algo y reemplazarlo, Tenko puede desintegrar lo que toca y balas que pueden destruir Kōsei's. Tendremos tres objetivos, en este operativo: salvar a la niña, capturar a Chizaki y destruir las balas.

—Vamos —dijeron Izuku, Kyōka y Mirio.

—La niña fue vista por dos jóvenes héroes —dijo Rock Lock, señalando a Izuku y Mirio— ¿Cómo saber, si no han cambiado de base?

—Formaremos varios equipos, intentando coordinación— dijo Sir, mientras se acomodaba las gafas —Intentaremos que todos se encuentren preparados mental y físicamente, para esta operación.

—Salvar a la niña, destruir las balas y derrotar a Chizaki —dijo Eraser Head.

—Solo por una hora y un día, puedo ver el futuro —dijo Sir —Es una desventaja. Todo lo que puedo ver, es desde una perspectiva muy cercana a una persona, casi como una película. Veo sus acciones y sus alrededores inmediatos. Por esto mismo, no puedo ayudarles mucho. Ubiquen a la pequeña y garanticen su rescate. Debemos resolver esta situación rápido. Lo más rápido posible.

Todos se retiraron.

— ¿Están ustedes haciendo vigilia o algo así? —preguntó Eraser-Head, llegando al hogar Midoriya-Jirō.

—Hola, Sensei —saludó Tsuyu.

—Por favor, llámenme Eraser-Head, cuando estemos fuera de clases o fuera del campus —pidió su maestro, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, hasta hace pocos minutos, todos celebraban, la noticia del embarazo de Kyōka, sabían que ella no se saldría de la misión, estaban listos para protegerla —Planeaba suspender todos sus internados hoy.

Eijiro se levantó de su silla— ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿JUSTO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?!

—Todos han escuchado, que hay una posibilidad de que La Liga esté involucrada —dijo Eraser-Head —Midoriya, debo pedirte que…

—No participe en el operativo y que piense en mi familia, lo sé —dijo Izuku, haciendo que los ojos de su maestro se abrieran. Izuku le dedicó una sonrisa —Estoy listo, Sensei. Sé que me pedirá que… —se giró y vio a Kyōka y a Momo conversando —Me pedirá que no participe, que los deje ir, que ustedes se encargarán y que yo, me quede junto a Kyō-Chan y nuestro bebé, pero ambos sabemos que estas balas, son lo que busca All For One, ambos sabemos, que esto es lo que desea él. Sabemos que seguramente, está planificando aparecerse por allí y enfrentarse a All Might, para matarlo de una vez por todas. Ambos sabemos, que All Might ganará ese combate y sabemos —le dio una sonrisa —Que el nieto de Nana, también estará allí. Si no lo detengo yo, entonces La Liga seguirá en pie y tendrán muchos más lacayos. Una caja de munición, se encuentra en estos momentos, en manos de la policía— los ojos de Eraser-Head se abrieron, Izuku se puso de pie y se giró, para ir con su novia —para que ellos las usen contra los villanos. Contra todos los que puedan existir y pongan fin a esta era, aunque sea temporalmente.

—_Midoriya… ¿realmente, la policía tiene en sus manos estas balas?_ —se preguntó Eraser-Head— _¿Realmente, desea que el Jefe de la Policia de Tokio, use las balas, contra los criminales, de forma indiscriminada, una vez que All Might derrote a All For One y Midoriya se haga cargo de Shimura Tenko?_ —apretó sus puños— _¿Puedo hacer algo, para detener tus locos planes?_ —se preguntó— _¿Te arrepentiste de unirte a la Liga de Villanos, viste las cosas desde el mundo de los héroes, encontraste el amor, formaste una familia, solo para fortalecer psicológicamente a tu novia y vas a realizar un Ataque Suicida, solo para asegurar la paz del país?_ —Eraser-Head se retiró en silencio. Debía de pensar, en cómo salvar la vida de su alumno.

Debía de pensar en cómo demostrarle, que él no era un simple número y que sus pecados le habían sido perdonados por toda la sociedad de héroes.

El suicidio en Japón era bastante común; e incluso, en ocasiones en las cuales, algunos casos no eran suicidios, sino crímenes, el gobierno hacía que esto fuera encubierto como un suicidio, para evitar el pánico a nivel nacional.

No sería distinto.

Al menos claro, que Izuku tuviera las cosas de otra forma y algo le decía…

Que no estaría preparado, para ver como su alumno, detenía para siempre a La Liga de Villanos.


	34. 33: Ciclo Cerrado

**Boku no Hero Academia, pertenece a Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**(N/A: El capítulo más difícil de escribir)**

**33: Ciclo Cerrado.**

―Unos días atrás, uno de los miembros de Los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte, se aventuró a un almacén y compró un juguete de niñas ―dijo Nighteye al equipo, a su lado había uno de esos juguetes.

― ¡Podría tener cierto hobby, ¿no te parece?! ―preguntó Fatgun― ¡El mundo es muy grande Nighteye!

―No.… yo mismo confirmé que él no era... una persona con ese tipo de hobbies ―dijo Nighteye ―Agarré una caja, me acerqué a esa persona que buscaba ese juguete, lo agarré por el hombro, logrando ver que él sabía dónde estaba ella.

Gracias a Nighteye y a un retrato hablado de la persona que compró una de esas muñecas, Izuku lanzó a varias aves, alrededor de la ciudad.

―Debajo del cuartel de los Ocho Preceptos, hay una compleja instalación subterránea, que no está en los planos oficinales, con una mariquita, pude encontrarla, es una habitación acorazada ―dijo Izuku.

―Tengo un mapa ―dijo Nighteye, dibujándolo ―No debemos de desviarnos, hacía ninguna puerta, y usaremos este camino ―dijo señalándolo.

―Contamos con descripciones detalladas, de los Kōsei de los 8 Preceptos ―dijo un agente de policía, pues trabajarían con ellos.

Los miembros de la clase A-1, se encontraban juntos.

«El débil en valor, es fuerte en astucia» leyó Izuku, todos notaron como sus tatuajes, cambiaron de negro, a verde y de verde a azul.

―Héroes ―dijo el jefe de policía ―Si ven que las cosas se complican o más mínimo movimiento sospechoso, entren en acción de inmediato. No bajen la guardia, ni por un segundo: los enemigos son Yakuza y han sobrevivido hasta hoy. ¡No bajen la guardia!

Izuku se acercó a Sir Nighteye, pero no lo miró, solo en su dirección ―Será hoy, ¿no es verdad? ―Sir no contestó ―Estabas nervioso. Sabías desde hoy en la mañana, que algo no iba bien, así que te forzaste a ti mismo, a usar tu Precognición, una vez más y lo viste, ¿no es así?

― ¿Y tú, como lo sabes? ―gruñó Sir.

Izuku le dio una sonrisa ―El fallecido, sabe cuándo ha llegado el Shinigami, por su alma.

―_Eso no es parte de ningún poema_ ―se dijo Sir.

― ¡ANDANDO! ―Ordenó el capitán de la policía. A las 8:00am, todos estaban rodeando la propiedad―Tan pronto como yo dé la orden, todos entran corriendo, ¿entendido?

― "_Animal Spirit: Chita"_ ―susurró Izuku, quien sintió a Kyōka apretando su mano.

Rocklock interrumpió al capitán ―Cállate ya, ¿no confías en nosotros?

Un gigante, con una máscara de pájaro, golpeó la puerta, mandando a muchos a volar.

― ¡MIDORIYA! ―gritó alguien detrás de él, no era otro que...

Izuku sonrió― ¡SHIMURA! ―gritó el chico de cabello verde, lanzándose contra el de cabello celeste.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? ―preguntó Shigaraki, solo para que su pierna derecha fuera atrapada por uno de los lóbulos de Kyōka y mandado a volar, en la dirección contraria. Antes de caer, Izuku lo golpeó en el pecho, con la fuerza de un gorila, quebrándole la caja torácica ―Bastardos ―gruñó.

― ¡Amor, los demás están entrando! ―avisó Kyōka.

― ¡Ve! ―dijo Izuku, dando un paso al frente y chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que sus animales.

― ¡No! ―gruñó ella.

― ¿Necesito recordarte, por qué debo cuidar de ti? ―fueron las palabras del joven, ella frunció el ceño y retrocedió dos pasos.

―Te apoyaré ―le dijo ella, decidida a no irse de allí, a no dejarlo solo.

― ¡Sospechaban, que vendríamos! ―gritó uno de los policías.

― ¡Lo sabían! ―gruñó Uraraka, mientras tocaba algunos fragmentos de rocas o partes de las verjas de hierro y arrojándoselas a su enemigo.

―Veamos que pueden hacer ―dijo el villano gigante, antes de atacar de frente.

―No lo harás ―en un segundo Ryūkyū, se transformó en dragón y golpeó al villano.

Los villanos de poca monta, fueron rápidamente reducidos, mientras que entraban en la casa, se detuvieron ante una planta y Sir tocó una baldosa, un muro se abrió y tres villanos salieron de allí.

Pero Bubble Girl, usó su Kōsei y les arrojó burbujas, los encegueció y les colocó esposas, dejándolos en el suelo, bajaron unas escaleras y había un muro, pero gracias a Lemillion destruyeron una pared falsa, la cual fue destrozada por Red Riot, pero el camino a tomar, se comenzó a comenzó a (literalmente) torcer.

―Esto es cosa de Irinaka, pero... su poder no debería de ser tan grande ―dijo el jefe de policía. Sin otra cosa que poder hacer, todos siguieron de frente.

―Sabía que podía hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no a este punto ―dijo Fatgun ―Eraser.

―Necesito ver su cuerpo físico, no puedo hacer nada contra él, en este momento ―dijo Aizawa.

**:::::::::::::::**

―Dime... Shimura Tenko-Kun, ¿es este nuestro momento? ―preguntó Izuku, los ojos de su enemigo se abrieron de sorpresa, por el hecho de que su rival conociera su verdadero nombre.

― ¿No estamos acaso luchando, tu novia, tú y yo? ―devolvió la pregunta.

―No. Me refiero a: ¿No deberíamos tú y yo, luchar al mismo tiempo, en el cual se enfrenten All Might y Sensei?

―Lo estamos haciendo y ellos... también están combatiendo ―dijo Shimura con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras llevaba un pie hacía atrás.

―Entonces, vamos ―dijo Izuku, mientras que un águila surgía de su espalda y lanzaba un graznido de guerra, antes de lanzarse contra Shimura, comenzando a arrojar plumas marrones, las cuales eran esquivadas por el peli-celeste, solo para ser atacado por Kyōka, la cual le picó los ojos con los conectores.

― ¡Maldita moco...! ―Kyōka se aferró a sus hombros y estrelló su rodilla con la nariz de su enemigo, logrando quebrársela.

Shimura abrió los ojos y trató de alargar su mano, para matar a Kyōka con su _Deterioro_, pero primero la pantera Shadow apareció, desde un punto ciego y le mordió la mano, siendo el animal deteriorado en cuestión de segundos, pero, aun así, su mano fue destrozada por la poderosa mordida, mientras que Kyōka lo atrapaba por las piernas, lo alzaba en el aire y lo azotaba con sus conectores e Izuku le pisaba la otra mano, para comenzar a golpearlo en la cara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tamaki habló ―Si el camino continúa cambiando, ellos podrían llegar a escapar y nosotros, jamás podremos llegar a rescatar a Eri ―todos se centraron y comenzaron a recorrer ese camino, aunque en realidad, no sabían a un 100% hacía donde estaban yendo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Te has ocultado. Todos estos años, aquí: en Takamatsu ―fueron las palabras que escuchó, el hombre en la oscura habitación, cuya puerta fue destruida― ¡Has sobrevivido a esta guerra, por nueve generaciones, pero ahora yo: ¡All Might, voy a derrotarte!

―No podrás hacerlo. Nana fue una de las mejores usuarias del _One For All_, fue entrenada por Lucifer y él no pudo ni tan siquiera herirme, Nana logró al menos... darme un golpe ―contestó All For One, sonriente. All Might, logró que el _Kuro Muchi_ se exteriorizara, al sentir una gran ira (y justificada, además), hacía su enemigo, extendió su mano hacía la puerta y las cuerdas oscuras, se adhirieron a un muro, saliendo rápidamente de allí, antes de que la casa entera fuera destruida. ―Te crees mejor que Nana, pero ella no pudo hacer mucho. ¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes, All Might!

― ¡VAS A DEVOLVERLO TODO ALL FOR ONE! ―gritó, mientras lanzaba sus puños al frente.

All For One atrapó los puños de su rival― ¿Me matarás de nuevo, All Might? ―All Might se lanzó de frente, pero su oponente liberó una ráfaga de viento, que lo mandó a volar. ―Soy la perfección: Air Cannon + Extremidades Resorte + Impulso Cinético x4 + Aumento de Fuerza x3.

― ¡No permitiré que nadie más muera, por tus estúpidos y egoístas deseos! ―gritó All Might, lanzándose contra su enemigo y chocando su puño, contra la palma de la mano de All For One.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Shimura logró quitarse a Izuku y a Kyōka de encima― ¡USTEDES DOS, MALDITOS MOCOSOS! ―El Decay comenzó a exteriorizarse, con forma de una gran nube negra.

― **¡Animal Spirit: Wings!** ―exclamó Izuku, un par de alas surgieron de su espalda, agarró a su novia de la cintura y se alejaron de la nube negra, pero, entre más retrocedían volando, la nube comenzaba también a retroceder.

― **¡Heartbeat Fuzz! (Choque de Latido)** ―exclamó Kyōka, mandando una onda sonora, contra su enemigo, el cual salió volando― ¡Amor!

― **¡Animal Spirit: Chita!** ―Izuku se acercó a su enemigo, a una velocidad de vértigo.

― ¿Cómo...?

― **¡Animal Spirit: Gorilla**! ―el golpe que recibió en el rostro, le quebró la mandíbula y lo mandó aún más lejos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Cada puño que lanzaba All Might, era detenido por All For One, finalmente llegó Gran Torino, para ayudar, pero con un portal, este fue golpeado por All Might, Toshinori logró sacar a su maestro del portal y lanzar su Detroit Smash, con su otro puño, pero no sirvió, pues All For One, lo detuvo con la palma de su mano.

―Estamos causando una buena destrucción, ¿no te parece? Pronto, vendrán los héroes ―dijo All For One.

―Cállate. Ustedes, siempre juegan con gente así. ¡Los quebrantas y les robas su voluntad! ―su poder comenzó a aumentar― ¡Te burlas de otros, los controlas, te burlas de aquellos que solo desean una vida pacifica! ―rayos escarlatas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, justo antes de lanzarse contra All For One, con su puño en alto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El suelo se abrió, uno de los escuadrones de héroes, cayó y ante ellos, había tres secuaces de Chizaki: Uno con mascara de espantapájaros, otro con un pico negro y otro con una máscara blanca sin rasgos.

Sun Eater, no dudó en lanzarse contra sus enemigos, uno de ellos sacó una pistola y el otro una Katana, pero Eraser Head, ató las muñecas de ambos enemigos, haciéndolos fallar sus ataques y permitiéndole a Sun Eater, golpearlos, mandando patadas altas, agarró la pistola y le quitó el cargador, tirando las balas por cualquier lugar, antes de devorar la pistola y modificar su mano, en un puño de acero y níquel, para comenzar a golpearlos.

Uno de ellos recogió la espada, pero fue devorada por su rival, quien los golpeó, dejándolos en el suelo.

―Vamos ―dijo Eraser Head ―Seguimos juntos ―Tamaki asintió y continuaron su camino. El enemigo que fue contra ellos al inicio, aquel gigante con mascara de la peste negra, Kendo Rappa, los atacó, lanzando un tacleo tras otro, logrando poner en problemas a Red Riot y a Fat Gun.

Pero solo por un momento, pues Red Riot y Fat Gun tenían el trabajo en equipo, eran dos contra uno, solo para que un campo de fuera se formara a su alrededor y un sujeto llegara.

―Mientras que Rappa es una espada, yo soy un escudo ―dijo el sujeto ―Soy Hekiji, bien, ¿continuamos?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El puño de All For One, se alzó y evitó el avance del Detroit Smash.

―Yo maté a tu maestra... pero tú. Tú encerraste a mis cabecillas y destruiste cada una de mis bandas urbanas, destruiste un imperio, que me tomó casi 15 décadas construir ―dijo All For One ―Voy... a destruirte ―extendió su mano y liberó una ráfaga de aire, que destruyó, aún más si quedaba, la ciudad de Kamino ―Ese auto-respeto que mantuviste, incluso con esa herida que te causé... Muéstrale al mundo, cuan patético es su Simbolo de la Paz ―el humo se despejó, dejando ver, no a All Might, sino a Toshinori.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡MUERANSE YA! ―gritó Tomura... o Tenko, liberando nuevamente su nube de decadencia.

―Se está esforzando, cada vez más ―dijo Izuku, mientras que ellos mantenían la distancia.

― ¿Qué significa? ―preguntó Kyōka, confundida.

―Que colapsará ―dijo él, ella sonrió ―Pero solo si logramos, que libere TODO su Kōsei... debemos de mantenerlo en ese estado, liberando constantemente esa nube. Su cuerpo, tarde o temprano, colapsará ―Izuku lanzó un golpe con sus puños, causando una grieta en el suelo, que obligó a su enemigo a moverse de su posición y a retroceder.

―_Sensei... espero que usted esté mejor que yo_ ―pensó Tenko, el cual era constantemente atacado por los animales de Izuku o las ondas de sonido de su oponente y él apenas y podía darle forma a su Kōsei, pero ellos lo esquivaban.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Rappa atacaba a Fatgun, sin descanso, solo para que Red Riot apareciera y golpeara en el rostro a Rappa y lograra formar, un filo a la altura de sus antebrazos, logrando malherir a Rappa, antes de arrojarse contra aquel sujeto que alzaba esa defensa y golpearla sin descanso, logrando causarle grietas, hasta mandarlo a volar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tenko sabía que estaba por colapsar, Izuku y Tenko corrieron hacía el otro, mientras luchaban mano a mano, pero solo era una farsa, pues Life se había liberado por completo, pero estaba guardándolas las apariencias.

Un golpe por aquí, otro por allá y un bloqueo ocasional y el tener que estar al pendiente de Kyōka.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡UNITED STATES OF SMASH! ―gritó All Might, golpeando en el rostro a All For One, aplastando su cráneo y cerebro, dándole muerte definitivamente ―Good Bye... One For All.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡UNITED KINGDOM BREAK! ―Gritó Izuku reuniendo a Life, usando todo el poder de ella, reuniéndola en un único punto, y en un único y último espíritu: La fuerza del bisonte, del gorila y del león, logrando quebrarle las costillas, perforándole los pulmones, pero fue demasiado e Izuku, entregó incluso su propia energía vital, para que Life pudiera surgir de sus tatuajes, cambiando de forma una última vez y cayendo sobre Tomura, con forma de un león con cuernos.

Cuernos, los cuales se clavaron a la altura de los hombros de su enemigo, separándole los brazos, antes de que Life procediera a devorar el cuerpo moribundo de Shimura Tenko, dándole muerte.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Lemillion, pudo llegar hasta Eri, quien le reconoció y se abrazó a él. Cuando deseaban salir de allí, apareció Twice, un villano con el poder de multiplicarse y atacó a Lemillion, pero Sir Nighteye le lanzó una patada a Twice, quien tuvo que concentrarse en él, teniendo que dejar de lado a Lemillion y a Eri, para su propio enojo.

― ¡Chizaki! ―gritó Lemillion, atacando a su rival, el cual se hizo hacía atrás, permitiendo que le patearan y que Mirio y Eri corrieran hacía una salida.

― ¡Eri, vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ―gritó Chizaki ― ¡Por tu egoísmo...!

―Tu Kōsei no es normal, Eri ―dijo Lemillion ―Pero... todos contamos con un Kōsei por y para algo. Y yo. Yo no creo que este sea tu destino. No creo que esta vaya o tenga que ser tu vida ―Chizaki destruyó el suelo y luego lo formó con cientos de picos, pero Mirio demostró ser muy ágil, al caminar sobre dichos picos. ― ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propia hija? ―preguntó Lemillion enfadado

―Ella es una herramienta, para llegar a un fin ―dijo Overhaul ―Ella es quien salvará a la raza humana, deshaciéndose de todos los portadores de Kōsei, devolveré este mundo a la normalidad... con su ayuda. No puedes huir o atacar, mientras la llevas en tus brazos ―el compañero de Overhaul, disparó a Eri y a Lemillion, pero ambos se protegieron con la capa de Lemillion para que fuera más difícil apuntarles. Dejó a Eri en un lugar, se hundió en el suelo y salió golpeando a Overhaul con el One For All y mandándolo a volar, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, logrando dejar a este segundo, inconsciente.

Overhaul se lanzó al ataque, pero fue detenido por las vendas de Eraser Head, quien lo mandó a volar, permitiendo que Lemillion y Eri escaparan, para luego comenzar a golpear a Overhaul, aun estando atado en sus vendas, el compañero de Overhaul disparó, creyó que iba a darle a Eraser Head, pero este fue muy rápido, al agacharse y la bala le dio a Overhaul, quien fue mandado a volar por Eraser Head, pero el compañero del villano se rindió al instante.

El país de Japón perdió en un mismo día a su Símbolo de la Paz y al Símbolo del Mal.

Perdió a un gran héroe como lo fue Animal King y perdió (por fortuna) a un villano como lo era Shigaraki Tomura: el sucesor del All For One.

Japón no llegaría a la paz, mientras existieran los Kōsei existieran, pero podían intentar una... paz fría, que fue conseguida, por el sacrificio de muchos héroes.

Y de villanos, que hicieron lo correcto.

Después de eso, Kyōka se aseguró de realizar todos los trámites necesarios, para estar casada al 100% y lo más legalmente posible, que le fuera, aunque su novio estuviera muerto. Estuvo por casi un año entero, encerrada en su hogar, cuidando al 100% de Hikari, pero afortunadamente Momo y Tsuyu, llegaron en su ayuda, la sacaron de su depresión y pronto, ella volvió a ser Earphone Jack.

_**Los cuentos de hadas, no existen. Pero, aun así, podrían existir, siempre y cuando nosotros nos esforcemos, por hacerlos reales.**_


End file.
